Sweet Surrender
by darkchakram
Summary: Xena explores the world of BDSM. i still consider this an Ares/Xena romance but this will not be the standard fluffy love story that you guys are used to for me. Season 6. Disclaimer: I don't own them! I asked Santa nicely but still he didn't give them to me for Christmas. I guess I was on the naughty list.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I've been wanting to try a BDSM fic for Xena/Ares for a while. I realize that for some of my readers this will not be your cup of tea. I understand and appreciate that. This will not be the standard sappy fare that I deliver on a weekly basis. I expect to update this story weekly but I don't expect a quick and happy resolution in this one. This story will explore the darker aspects of both Xena and Ares's personalities, but it is really a story about trust and acceptance. If female submission and male domination bothers you or makes you uncomfortable in any way, this is probably not the fiction for you.

Sweet Surrender

Xena, Gabrielle, and Virgil sat in Meg's Athenian tavern getting caught up over mugs of ale. Gabrielle had just regaled Virgil with tales about their trip to the Norse lands. He gave the bard his undivided attention which was more than could be said for Xena. She wasn't in the mood for legendary tales. Xena excused herself and walked over to the bar where Meg was cleaning up after a group of mercenaries who had just vacated the premises.

"Meg, how go things. How's business?" Xena placed her empty tankard on the bar Meg had just wiped off.

"Can't complain. Don't make as much slinging drinks as I did slinging my. . ."

"I got ya," Xena held up her hand to wield off what she was certain would be one of Meg's more colorful descriptions of her life as a prostitute.

"You ready for a fill up?" Meg pointed to Xena's mug.

"Sure, I can handle another," Xena tossed two more dinars onto the bar as Meg refilled Xena's cup form a pewter pitcher.

"Looks like you'll be sleeping alone tonight," Meg whispered to the warrior as she dunked dirty glasses into dish water.

Xena cast a glance over her shoulder to Gabrielle and Virgil who had moved closer to the main hearth. They sat on a small sofa together, their legs were mere inches apart. Gabrielle rubbed his forearm as she continued with her stories.

Xena had wondered for a while now if Gabrielle and Virgil were ever going to act on their mutual attraction. Maybe tonight would be that night.

"Don't be mad," Meg said, "he's a young man, he could use a teacher."

"Suppose," Xena looked back to Meg and downed her freshly filled tankard.

"You know, there's no reason for you to be lonely tonight," Meg gestured over Xena's other shoulder. Xena took a quick peek to see what in Hades her aged look-a-like was talking about. She saw a grimy looking warlord eyeing her lasciviously.

"No thanks, Meg. Not my type."

"Really, If I recall correctly, you nearly married the God of War." Meg harumphed.

"That sleazebucket isn't anywhere near the same level of dangerous nor handsome as Ares."

"So, you do have a thing for him?" Meg had always wondered exactly how deep Xena's relationship with Ares went.

"I do not have a thing for Ares. I'm just saying that that filthy mongrel that you are ogling isn't fit to wipe his boots."

"Uh-huh, if you say so," Meg wiped her hands on her apron. "Want another drink?"

"No, I am good, I think I'll just get some fresh night air. Clear my head. If Gabrielle asks after me can you tell her I went for a stroll?"

"Sure, but I doubt she'll even notice," Meg guffawed.

Xena took one last look at the bard and poet all cozied up by the fire. She had to admit that Meg was probably right. Gabrielle wouldn't miss her til morning. She pushed the door open and headed out into the chilled night air.

AXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXA

Xena walked through the still crowded streets of Athens. The night was loud with music and revelers. She looked up toward the Acropolis. The crescent moon was high in the sky above the Parthenon. Even in the dark she could make out Aeropagus (Ares's Hill). She thought briefly about making the hike up the hill, just to work off some stress. She wasn't upset with Gabrielle about Virgil. She wasn't jealous, she was happy that her friend had found someone with whom she could connect. She wasn't jealous but she might have been a little envious. How long had it been since she had been with a man? Intimately? Or even just for a quick roll in the hay? The last time she'd even come close to intimacy with a man was when Ares was filling her head full of that ridiculous scorpion and swan fable. And while that might have left her a little hot and bothered, it didn't exactly qualify as sex. Close, but no laurel wreath. She was getting tired of quick comes before bedtime. Her body yearned for more.

As she continued to amble through town, she came to an intersection and chose to take the road that led to the seedier part of town. The street grew progressively darker as she moved away from the main thoroughfare. Fewer businesses provided braziers at their entryways. The smell of ale and smoke grew stronger the further she walked. She heard the familiar sounds of rutting radiating down black alleyways. No sounds of distress, just amicable, illicit transactions.

Soon, she found herself standing in front of red painted door. A round symbol was etched on the door. It looked almost like her chakram but instead of being bisected, it was trisected. Each section bore a dot. Xena remembered the symbol from years before. She'd patronized such an establishment before but it had been ages. This was exactly what she needed tonight. Somewhere she could go relieve some sexual tension without any consequences on the morrow. She let her hand linger on the etching for a few seconds before she pushed open the door to the BDSM club.


	2. Chapter 2

Please read Author's Note from previous chapter and disclaimers before proceeding with this story. Story will depict graphic scenes of BDSM/erotic content.

Sweet Surrender II

The heavy door opened to reveal a stairwell. Xena could see light flickering at the bottom of the stairs. She hesitated. She'd pushed darkness out of her life for so long, it seemed somehow hypocritical to be reaching out for it now. She looked back at the street and up the roadway toward the intersection from where she had come. Her mind screamed at her to run, run back to Meg's tavern, run back to Gabrielle, back to the safe, clean life of goodness that she had built with the bard. Her core, however, reached for the darkness, burned for it, ached to explore the corridor below and the promises of release that it offered. The door clanged shut behind her as Xena descended the staircase.

The hallway seemed endless. Tiny candles, spaced a meter apart lighted the walkway. They provided minimal light, to the point that Xena was almost taken by surprise by a Master and his slave as they passed her in the hallway. The Master was a small man, Xena had half a foot on him easy. He pulled his slave on a leash. The slave, a masculine youth, struggled on all fours to keep up with his Master's short but hurried steps. Like a good submissive his eyes never left the floor in front of him as his Master jerked his leash so that he would avoid colliding with the warrior woman. The Master nodded in greeting to Xena. The light from the candles that ran along the floorboards barely reached the man's face, Xena couldn't really make out his features. But she guessed anonymity was prized by the Athenians who frequented such parlors. He didn't speak at all, he simply pulled his pet's chain and continued toward the exit.

The hallway wound around the Athenian underground for hundreds of feet. Xena tried to imagine the route of the surface streets above. She guessed she was somewhere beneath the Acropolis. When Xena reached the end of the corridor, a burly, giant of a man stood guard at another entrance, a massive iron fortress of a door. The same symbol from the above ground door was painted on it in pitch black.

"Well, hello, Mistress," he greeted. "Are you in the market for a new submissive?"

Xena looked down at her clothes and realized that she must have looked like a dominatrix to the doorman. She didn't tell him that she'd rather be controlled than do the controlling. It wasn't any of his business.

"Just looking for a little fun. Nothing permanent." She answered.

"Ah, in that case, I'd definitely avoid blocks Kappa through Omega. If you are just looking for a little casual fun, you'll find what you're looking for in blocks Alpha and Beta. Psi block is strictly dickly so you won't be allowed in there. If you're looking solely for girl on girl action check out Delta block."

Xena wondered just how much of the Athenian underground the facility covered as the doorman gave her the quick tutorial.

"Shows are in Gamma block, so if you just wanna watch or maybe whet your appetite before you engage in a little play, that's where you should start. Private rooms will run you twenty dinars, when you find the partner or partner's you looking for. Supplies can be rented, if you didn't bring your own. Each block has stall for rentals."

"Thanks," Xena reached into her small coin purse and handed the doorman the five dinar cover charge. She grabbed on of the maps that were rolled up at the entrance.

"That's another dinar," he held his huge hand out.

Xena fished for another coin.

The giant guard disengaged the lock, lay his palm flat against the metal door and pushed it open.

Once on the other side, Xena scanned the map. The man had said that the shows could be found in Gamma block. A show was just what she was looking for. Completely noncommittal, she could leave anytime she wanted. Xena re-rolled the map, tucked it up under her shoulder and headed west toward Gamma block. She couldn't help but glancing into Alpha and Beta blocks on her way to Gamma. Both blocks were full of people, Doms, Dommes, and subs could be seen enjoying drinks and conversations. A beautiful blonde Dominatrix, sat with her legs crossed in a klismo chair. Her two slaves, one a gorgeous blonde boy, the other a olive hued female beauty of about sixteen, sat patiently on the floor on either side of her chair. She gently stroked the girls raven curls while she discussed Athenian politics with a male Dom who enjoyed a foot massage from his slaveboy. Xena tore her eyes from the debauchery and continued on her way to Gamma block.

Xena found a lounge in Gamma block that had only a handful of spectators. She walked to the bar and ordered a glass of undiluted wine. After tipping the barkeep, she found a seat in the corner, from which to watch the show. As far as Xena could tell the rape of Europa was being re-created by the actors on the stage. An older man sporting a long flowing white beard, bearing a lightning bolt and wearing a bull mask over his upper face and the crown of his head was being fawned over by four fair maidens. He turned his attention to one maiden in particular and began to pursue her with zest, jutting his magnificent cock suggestively toward her as she pretended to flee. Xena knew it was only a matter of time before he caught his prey.

Xena felt eyes watching her from across the bar. She looked up and her handsome blonde admirer grinned at her nervously. Great, she thought when he didn't beckon her over, he's either a switch or submissive himself. She suddenly lost interest in the flaxen-haired hunk. Xena knew it would take just the right personality to have the courage to approach her. Most would assume, as had the doorman, that Xena was a Domme. But she wasn't in here looking to take charge. She had that in her everyday life, not to mention that in sex with Gabrielle, she was always the aggressor. No, tonight, she wanted to be taken. She wanted to be ravished. She wanted to give up her control. She needed to be fucked! Used and fucked. But he would have to be just right. Not just any Dom would do. She cast her eyes across the room again, trying not to make too much eye contact, so that any potential suitor would know that she wanted to be the bottom. Honestly, she didn't see anyone that struck her fancy. She decided that after the show, she'd try her luck over at Alpha block. There had been more patrons over there.

Turning her attention back to the stage, Zeus had isolated Europa from the other girls who had made their exit from stage. Europa had just become aware that she was being pursued by none other than the king of the gods. She shivered in nervous anticipation. Zeus ripped her robe from her forcefully, the young girl stood nude on the stage. The audience clapped and chattered their approval at her youthful beauty. Zeus moved in behind her and cupped her left breast in his left hand, thumbing her nipple. until it pebbled. Xena felt herself going wet as she waited for the god to claim this mortal woman. With his right hand, Zeus grabbed his shaft and ran his cock along the cleft of the girl's ass. He raised her leg to an angle that would allow the audience to see her swollen flesh. Xena noticed that some male patrons had started pleasuring themselves. When she accidently got caught staring at one who was stroking his sizeable member, he motioned her over to his chair. Xena went down on her knees and crawled over to the Dom. Her own cunt swelled and dripped at the wicked sin she was about to commit.

When she reached him, he asked, "Do you like what you see?"

She nodded silently.

"Are you cock hungry?"

"Yes," she answered.

"Suck me," he ordered.

She took his dick in her hand and began to devour his member.

On stage, Xena could see as Europa struggled against the god while he pummeled her tender flesh. Xena closed her eyes, secretly wishing that her own god was here, penetrating her cunt. How she longed for him to give her the order that this nameless stranger had just uttered. The Dom fisted his hand in Xena's hair as he got close to his orgasm.

"You've done this before. You're very gifted. Very eager. Swallow, you cocksucker!" He held her face in his crotch while he exploded down her gullet.

Xena lapped up his seed. It didn't taste right, not quite as sweet as she'd hoped. When he was spent, he casually shooed Xena away with the flip of his hand. She walked back to her seat and finished her wine as Zeus was spraying his semen all over Europa's hot pink folds.

"You always did give an amazing blowjob." Xena heard the voice of the God of War behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: My muse and I fought over this one, but in the end, she won. This is what she wanted. NC-17! Graphic Sexual Acts and Dom/sub role-playing. Enter at your own risk!

Sweet Surrender III

She didn't dare look at him. She couldn't. How had she not felt his presence? Maybe she had, after all, she'd been thinking about him while she sucked the Dom off. Had he watched? How long had he been here? She suddenly felt dirty, ashamed. She didn't know why. It wasn't like he was in a place to judge her. He had certainly had his fair share of nasty romps, who was he to disapprove of her having a little kinky fun.

Ares was fuming as he stood behind her. So, this was what she did for kicks these days! He had half a mind to drag her out of there by the hair of her head. He looked at the pathetic mortal whose cock had just been shoved in her beautiful mouth. What had she seen in that bastard that she didn't see in him? Was it simply the sheer abandon of being ordered that she sought? Would she go down on him right now if he ordered her to? He wondered if he should give it a shot. She sat perfectly still in front of him. She hadn't turned to face him. She was still playing the part of the good little submissive but he could feel her fiery, defiant energy directed toward him.

Ares didn't know how to proceed. He hadn't been prepared for the sight of Xena in this den of vice. He'd came in search of one of his generals that frequented one of the deeper blocks of the establishment. It had caught him completely off guard when he'd felt her presence nearby. His heart had broken when he rounded the corner and found her ass in the air and her face in the Dom's lap. Ares glared at the man with murderous rage again. The urge to rip the son-of-a-bitch apart in front of her eyes was overwhelming.

Ares leaned down so that his mouth was centimeters from her ear. She shivered almost imperceptibly. "I should kill him. Would you like that, Xena? Would you like to watch me pull him apart, limb by limb? Maybe you'd like me rip his cock off so you can take it back with you to fuck Gabrielle with."

Xena jumped up and rounded on him in an instant, "You leave her outta this!"

"Ooooh, did I hit a nerve? I take it your sweet little friend doesn't know you're here? I wonder what she'd do if she ever found out?"

"Ares, no," Xena begged.

"Don't worry. Your dirty little secret is safe with me."

"Why?" She relaxed a little but she still didn't quite believe him.

"Everybody needs a release, Xena. Even you. That's why you're here, right? Been a while since you've had some man flesh?"

Xena cast her eyes to the ground. He'd made her. Was her need that evident?

"Even longer since you've had some god flesh, Xena," he stroked her cheek with the back of his left hand. HIs silver ring felt cold on her flushed face.

"Ares," Xena moaned in warning. She didn't know if she'd be strong enough to resist him tonight.

"Just tonight, Xena. I swear I won't ask for more. It never leaves this place."

She shook her head. Couldn't he see what she wanted? What she needed? She needed him to demand, not beg. Where was her old Ares? The one who took what he wanted, the one who didn't play fairly?

He could see he was losing her. Where had he gone wrong? She clearly wanted a good fucking tonight? Why wouldn't she let him be the one? It was almost as if fate had brought them here together? It was almost perfect. Couldn't she see that they were meant for each other? Did he really disgust her that much? Did she really feel nothing for him, as she'd once claimed?

The Dom who had fucked Xena's face caught Ares' attention as he paid his tab and walked toward them on his way to the Gamma block exit. He looked to Ares as he passed. "You won't be disappointed with that one. She's a real cumsucker."

Ares grabbed the mortal by the throat and lifted him in the air. How dare the bastard speak that way about Xena. He was an insignificant little pissant. He should have felt honored that Xena had gone down on him instead of dismissing her as some used plaything.

"Ares!" Xena screamed. "What are you doing? What do you think happens in here? I consented."

"That's where you are wrong! You are mine! That mouth is mine, Xena. You couldn't have consented to sex with him because I didn't give you permission to consent," Xena could see the veins in his neck bulging out as his voice grew deeper and angrier.

Finally, he got it! He was going to give her what she needed! She went down to her knees in front of him. The Dom crumpled to her feet as Ares released him. The mortal was lucky that he wasn't killed for his transgression against the God of War. Ares placed a hand on her head and pulled her toward his crotch. His cock was mere centimeters from her face. She anticipated him releasing his hot member from his leather, she ached to feel him deep in her throat. She hungered for the taste of his sweet nectar. Xena gripped his leather clad thigh, waiting for his order to pleasure him, but it didn't come.

"Stand up," he commanded. She did as requested.

"Hands behind your back," she quickly clasped her hands behind her. He took the leather cord from her hair and used it to bind her wrists. "What am I going to do with you?" He asked. He was truly at a complete loss about what to do. Her body was yearning to be dominated, to be taken, to be conquered. He understood it cerebrally. She was always so controlled and poised in day to to day life, she just needed to let go, to let someone take her, own her, control her. And he knew that no one could possess her like he could but he also knew that if he did this that she would most likely be lost to him forever. He wanted more than sex from her. He wanted a life, a future. He couldn't just be her hard dick when she needed it. Maybe, he should have just let her be when he'd found her with the Dom, let her blow off her steam. But she'd ripped his heart out by letting that cockroach defile her face, he couldn't have just walked away. He needed to consider his possibilities. He needed time to think about how to proceed or if they should follow through with this at all.

He guided her by the elbow out of Gamma block. The turned west, going further into the compound. When they reached Zeta block, Ares walked up to a counter staffed by a buxom woman of African descent.

"We'll be needing a private room, and send a bottle of the finest wine this place has to offer." Ares slid a gold coin into the woman's ebony palm.

"Right away, Sir. And, can I interest you in any toy rentals tonight?" She asked as she handed him the key for room Z-13.

"No rentals but I could use a piece of parchment and an ink and quill if you have any to spare." He replied.

"We do sir, but if you are looking to create a contract for you and your slave here, rest assured that we have pre-written contracts that only require signatures of both parties," the black beauty held up the generic forms."

"Oh, no, you don't understand, this one is special. A standardized form just won't do. Just a blank sheet and something to write with, please." Ares looked at Xena, hoping he was making the right decision. Not breaking character, she kept her eyes cast to the ground but he could feel the anticipation rolling off her body.

"Here you are," the lady gave Ares the parchment, ink, and quill. She winked at him suggestively. "Have fun, but if things don't work out with that one, I get off in three hours."

Xena's blood was boiling. How dare that bitch proposition Ares! She wanted to lunge at her and tear her heart out. Both were things a good submissive would never do. It was all she could do to stay still and keep from giving the whore a piece of her mind. She bared her teeth at the woman and snarled.

"Uh-uh-uh, down girl," Ares barked then turned to the dark-skinned woman, "Thank you , I'll keep your offer in mind."

Xena was seething. How dare he. He was hers! Was he going to fuck her and then go fuck the worker too? Well, she wouldn't put it past the son-of-a-bacchae.

Ares turned the key to their room and nudged the door open. Only two candles were lit, making the room exceedingly dark. When he closed the door, Xena laid into him. "Kinda flirty there weren't you? If you think for one minute, I am going to let you fuck me, you have another thing coming."

Ares calmly walked around the room, using one of the pre-lit candles to fire up the others. Slowly the room was illuminated. When he'd ignited the wick for the last candle he turned to look at Xena who had already ripped the cord off of her wrists and stood defensively with her hands on her hips.

"Well that didn't last long. Where's that little sub I pulled down the hallway?"

"No one's looking, now."

"So, what? You wanted me to fuck you out there? For everybody to see?" He asked incredulously. He couldn't win with her.

"No, I didn't want you to fuck me at all. I didn't come here to fuck you. I came here to fuck a stranger. I was looking for anonymity, Ares. What are you doing here, anyway?"

"Not what you're thinking. I was looking for one of my men who frequents here. You can imagine my surprise when I picked up on your soul signature."

"Why didn't you just walk away?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I should have but I didn't. And, now, we are here, we have to deal with it."

"No, we don't, you can still leave and I can go out there and find someone to pleasure me."

"I am not leaving. Look, if you were just looking for a hard fuck, you could've gone to any old tavern. Instead, you came here. You want more than a mere screwing. You want to taken, owned. You want the feeling of completely submitting to another's will. Who better than me, Xena?"

"I can't, it'd be personal with you." She answered, crossing her arms in front of her.

"Exactly, maybe this is a way we can work out some of our issues." He walked over to the desk, pulled out the chair and sat down.

"We don't have issues." Xena spat. "We don't have a relationship to have issues. We have a past, Ares. A past. And, that's all we are ever going to have."

A gentle rapping on the door interrupted their debate.

"Get the door," he ordered.

Xena glared at him.

"Answer the door, or I will answer it and show whoever is on the other side what happens to my subs when they don't obey."

"Oooooh, you're scaring me," she called his bluff.

Another knock came across the door.

"You know I didn't want to do this until we had talked it through, discussed terms, and agreed to limits but I forgot just how fucking stubborn you are." Ares walked casually over to her. She challenged him with her eyes. He kicked the back of her knees forcing her on the ground. He grabbed a fist full of her hair and pulled her to the door.

"Open the door, Xena."

She looked up at him, pleasure mixed with disobedience in her sapphire eyes.

"Goddammit, Xena, open the door or so help me, I'll make you pleasure whoever is on the other side, while I watch. "

She wondered if he was serious. HIs fist pulling her hair told her he just might be. Xena reached for the knob. He released her raven locks but she stayed on her knees. When the door opened, a topless male waiter handed Ares a bottle of red wine.

"Xena, give him his tip," Ares commanded. She didn't understand. She'd done as he asked. She'd opened the damned door. She'd obeyed the order like a good sub and yet he was still delivering the punishment that he had threatened.

'Sir?" Xena asked for clarification.

"Don't pretend you didn't hear me. Give him his tip." Xena pushed the door closed and crept closer to the waiter. Ares placed the bottle of wine down on the desk and brought her a pillow to put under her knees.

"Thank you," she said as she got comfortable on the pillow and pulled the boy's hardening cock from his white linen trousers. Xena moaned in approval at the proportionate ratio of the young man's length and girth.

"You like that big dick, don't you. The thought of servicing it is making you wet. I can see your juices running down the back of your thighs, Xena." For the life of him, Ares couldn't believe he was doing this. Couldn't believe she wanted this but if was evident in her body language and gushing pussy that this was exactly what she wanted. Ares moved in behind her and whispered in her ear. "Now suck him off like a good cunt."

Xena reached for the boy's member with her right hand.

"Uh-uh, Xena. No hands.' Ares took her hands and clasped them behind her back. He held them in place on her lower back with his left hand as he ran his right hand under her skirt and tore her panties off her and slid a finger along her wet slit. Her throaty moan was cut off by the boy's cock sliding into her mouth.

While Xena eagerly bobbed up and down on the blonde's pink cock, Ares slid two fingers inside her and started working her depths. It didn't take long before he felt her love muscles clench around him and her body shudder. Ares had wanted to wait, wanted to reach a consensual agreement before they engaged in any games, but she'd taunted him. Who was he kidding? She was never going to really be with him anyway. If this was all she was willing to offer then he'd be a fool not to take it. Still holding Xena's wrists securely with his left hand, he pulled his fat, rigid cock from his leathers with his right hand and slicked it along her dripping folds.

Xena let the boy's cock pop free and cried, "Yes, yes, Ares, yes.'

As many times as he had imagined their sexual reunion, this was not a scenario he'd ever fantasized about. He would have preferred one on one. He would have liked it to have been an act of love, not an act of sexual release, or whatever the hell this was that she needed. But, she was going to let someone fuck her, and by the gods, it might as well be him. With one last swipe of his cock from her clit to her perineum, Ares pushed into her waiting hole. Great Kronos, he wasn't going to last long.

The boy quickly found Xena's hot mouth again and slid back inside. This time holding her head so that she wouldn't release his dick.

"Can I come in her mouth?" The boy begged for permission to nut the slave's throat.

"Yeah, from what I hear she's a real cumsucker. Give it to her." Ares released Xena's hands, gripped her hips and fucked her with everything he had as the boy came down her throat. When the boy pulled out, he sat back on the floor and watched as Ares finished creaming Xena's quim.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," Xena panted over and over as she collapsed on the floor, spent.

Ares dismissed the boy and then lay beside Xena, on the floor. He wanted to hold her, so he tried to pull her into his arms.

Alarms went off in Xena's head. She pulled away.

"I gave you what you wanted. Is it too much that you do the same for me?" Ares asked. 

"Fine," she grumbled as she settled into his embrace. Within minutes she was fast asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Sweet Surrender IV

When she opened her eyes, the room was darker. Ares had snuffed out all of the candles, except for two that burned atop the bedside table. She rolled over and tucked the bedding tighter around her body. Apparently, he'd moved her to the bed sometime during the night as well. She didn't remember. The last thing she could recall was the boy leaving and Ares insisting on holding her. She had crawled into his arms, sated, and fallen asleep. What time was it, she wondered? Enough time had passed that her center felt deliciously sore. She knew Ares was gone because she didn't feel his presence nearby. A quick survey of the dimly lit room, revealed that she was, indeed, alone. She mentally thanked him for leaving without a word. She didn't want to talk about last night. It didn't change anything between them. She just wanted to file it away in her hand as one of her more stupid and careless acts, not to be repeated. She was grateful that he didn't feel the need to make a big deal out it. But then, she noticed the rose and the rolled up piece of parchment sitting next to it.

Xena sighed heavily and rolled her eyes. So, he hadn't left without a word. She guessed by the thickness of the scroll that he'd actually had plenty to say. Annoyed, she got up and walked over to the table. In spite of herself, she picked up the dark red rose and took a long whiff. It was a sweet gesture on his part and as much as she didn't want to be affected by it, she was. Slowly, she untied the black leather cord that bound the document. As she unrolled it, she realized that their were three separate sheets. "Dear Xena," at the top of the outer sheet caught her attention. Letting the other two documents fall back to the table, she began reading his letter.

_Dear Xena,_

_Where do I begin? I am not sure what happened last night. I shouldn't have given into my baser instincts, without us talking first. I have dreamt of being with you. The thought of you and me together again has consumed my thoughts. Still, last night was not what I imagined or wanted. I gave it to you because it appeared that it was exactly what you wanted. Maybe what you needed, but I am not so sure about that. I've told you repeatedly how I feel for you. but it bears repeating here. I love you, Xena. I am in love with you. I want nothing more than you to be my wife and the mother of my children. However, you have made it clear that your future lies with another. Last night, however, made it apparent that there are some things that she just can't give you. Ways that she can't fulfill you, possess you. I guess what I am saying is that although I will always desire more, I am willing to be your sexual outlet. The image of those pathetic mortals violating your perfect mouth will torment me for eternity, but the thought of you continuing to seek out such pleasures with nameless faces, sickens me. If you need to be taken, commanded, then who better than the God of War? If you're looking for a master, look no more, Xena. You will find attached to this letter a document outlining my requirements of you as my submissive. If you decide that you want to proceed with such an arrangement, then the blank sheet is for you to list both soft and hard limits. Look over my instructions and meet me here in seven evenings, just after sunset, in this same room, with your signed contract in hand. _

_Welcome Home, _

_Ares_

"Welcome home, yeah, you'd like that, wouldn't you," Xena harumphed. "Keep dreaming, Ares."

She dropped the scroll back onto the table, ignoring the other pieces of paper and began scanning the room for her clothes. To her surprise, he'd folded them and placed them neatly in a chair that sat in the corner. Her weapons had been carefully placed on the table next to the chair. She had to get out of this place. She hastily got dressed but couldn't find her panties. The memory of Ares ripping them from her flesh before sliding inside her seared her brain and sent a jolt of pleasure to her core. Her pussy clenched involuntarily and she felt a wave of moisture coat her walls. Yea, she had to get out of this place, away from the scene of the crime. What had she been thinking? Xena sat on the edge of the bed and pulled her boots on. She tried to ignore the scrolls. She wasn't going to play his little game. A nagging voice in the back of her head, reminded her that it had been her game and not his. Still, she wasn't going to bite. It was a one-time deal, not an arrangement that she was looking for. And what did he know about how Gabrielle fulfilled her anyway? She didn't need him! "Master, my ass," she grumbled. Still, images of how it could be ran rampant through her mind. She closed her eyes but the pictures still played on the backs of her eyelids. Before she knew what she was doing, she had laid down on the bed and spread her legs. Her fingers ran across her slick center. With her left hand she generously squeezed her breast. She told herself she would indulge in one more fantasy before she left this den of sin. She could still smell his unique musk in the room. She could still feel his magnificent cock pushing into her aching hole. She remembered the sting of his hot load as he emptied himself inside her stretched and swollen cunt. "Ares, take me," she whispered as she climaxed on her own hand.

With flushed cheeks, Xena got out of bed, smoothed down her skirt and decided to put the whole thing behind her. That last orgasm had only been to get him out of her system, she promised herself. Still, as she was leaving she couldn't resist grabbing the offending scrolls that lay atop the table. She slid them securely into her scabbard, sheathed her sword, and left the room behind her.

AXAXAXAXAXAXAXAX

On her way back to the tavern, Xena stopped at the apothecary shop, just to be safe. The old man fussed about being woke up so damned early but didn't refuse the shiny dinars that Xena placed in his hand. She ignored his knowing look when he palmed her the herbs. She made it back to the tavern shortly after the cock crowed. She was surprised to find Meg already up and about.

"You want some breakfast? I was just getting ready to make some eggs."

"Sounds great," Xena sat down on a barstool. "Can you get me a cup of hot water?"

"That's water boiling over there in the hearth, help yourself." Meg pointed to the blackened kettle.

Xena grabbed a tankard, filled it with water, then opened the sachet of herbs and poured them into the hot liquid.

"Looks like someone got lucky last night," Meg guffawed.

"Can it." Xena drank down the bitter tea.

"None of my business, anyhow." Meg washed the morning breath out of her own mouth with a mint tea.

"That's right it isn't. You seen Gabrielle?"

"Not since last night. Her and Virgil were still up telling those stories when I finally crashed."

Xena was starting to feel really guilty. Maybe she shouldn't have jumped to conclusions about Virgil and her best friend. It wasn't as if she screwed Ares to get back at Gabrielle but the thought that her friend was having her own fun made it a little easier for Xena to let herself indulge in her own sexual desires. Now she was wondering if Gabrielle had noticed her absence last night. She had counted on Virgil keeping the bard busy. Xena certainly didn't want to have to explain herself this morning.

Regrets twisted in her head like a tornado. She didn't even notice when Gabrielle came down for breakfast. But Gabrielle recognized the pungent odor of the herbal concoction that her friend was imbibing. So, Xena had been with a man last night, Gabrielle thought wryly. And she'd turned Virgil away. Gabrielle shook her head, having regrets of her own.

"Morning," Gabrielle said as she took the seat next to Xena.

Startled out of her thoughts which had lingered back to Ares, Xena nearly dropped her near empty tankard.

"You okay," Gabrielle asked, surprised. She never got the jump on Xena. What had her friend so shaken up?

"Yeah, fine, just didn't expect you up, so early." Xena answered.

"Yeah, well, I didn't sleep very well. Kinda worried about you and frankly, the bed was cold, just now getting in?"

"Um, sorry about that. I just thought you and Virgil would - - uh - - um- - you know - - want the room," Xena stammered.

"Xena, it's not like that. I mean, I would never put you out of a bed for a roll in the sack."

"I know, but I didn't want to get in the way, you know, if you wanted. . . ."

"Really, cause I think it's more than that."

"What are you getting at?"

The bard sighed, "Xena, you were with someone last night. I'd know that smell anywhere. Those are the herbs that prevent conception. It's okay. You needed to get some, I get it, it's been a while. But don't pretend that you were just letting me have the room. You wanted to go catting."

"Catting?"

"Whatever you want to call it. You want to tell me about him?"

"No, I'd rather just forget all about it, to be honest." Xena finished the tea.

"Okay, but you could just tell me a little, so I could at least live a little vicariously through you. Since, I never get any."

"Why not Virgil?"

"I don't know. I mean he is gorgeous and we have a spark but - - "

"Joxer," the ladies said in unison and then looked at each other and chuckled.

"You know, somehow, I think he'd understand," Xena patted her friend on the knee. "I am heading down to the public baths, do you want to join me?"

"Sure, let me grab a change of clothes. I told Virgil I would go to the city council meeting with him this afternoon. I could use a freshening up."

"City council meeting?" Xena raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, apparently some councilman is trying to shut down the tavern. In fact, he wants to close all the taverns on this side of town. He claims they are hives of sin and debauchery. He thinks all bars should be restricted to one part of town that way "honorable" citizens don't have to be bothered with "drunks and whores."

"Wow, this guy sounds like a piece of work."

"You know how zealous reformers can be."

"Where's Autolycus when we need him?" Xena joked.

"I'm not sure that a ruse would work with this guy, Virgil says he's threatened to close Meg down by the end of the month. This place is how she feeds the kids."

"You think Virgil would mind me tagging along?" Xena asked.

"We can ask him, later. But now, a hot bath is in order. I'll be right back. Do you want me to bring you a change of clothes too?"

"Please," Xena answered, as Gabrielle headed up the stairs toward their rented room.

AXAXAXAXAXAXAXA

When they reached the baths, Xena hung up her weapons and began disrobing. She spied the edges of the scrolls peeking at her from the inside of her scabbard.

Gabrielle noticed that Xena had stopped undressing and was staring into space.

"Xena, everything okay?"

"What, uh- - yeah, sure, you wanna go ahead, I'll be along in a bit."

"Okay," Gabrielle could see that Xena wasn't going to talk about whatever it was that was on her mind, so she just grabbed her soap and towels and headed for the water.

Xena finished taken off her clothes, doing her best to put the damned letters out of her head. She hung her dress on a peg next to her weapons, then took her boots off.

"Fuck it," she said and grabbed the papers from the scabbard.

The first one she looked at was the blank sheet, which he'd told her to use to write down her limits. She quickly tucked it and the "Dear Xena" scroll back into the scabbard. Taking the third scroll, she sat down on the bench next to her towel and soap. She rolled out the parchment.

You will address me as, Sir.

Swan will be your safeword.

There will be no more third party hijinks. Your hands, your mouth, your pussy, your ass are mine and mine alone. I will not abide by another putting his cock, tongue, or fingers where only mine belong.

You will never wear panties when you come to our meetings. I want access when I am ready for your snatch. If I want you to wear a cunt cover, I will provide it.

You will arrive fully fed and freshly cleaned. I don't want to be bothered with your mortal need to eat. I will not be inconvenience by it.

You will be completely sober for all of our meetings. I don't want you blaming the alcohol later. Plus, I want you fully cogent and I want you to remember every blessed detail of being my sweet fuck slave.

If you disobey, you will be punished. Punishment may come in various forms and may include the administration of bodily pain.

I will come inside of you, repeatedly. I am going to fill you up with it. I will come in your mouth, in your pussy, and your ass. It will be your responsibility to prevent pregnancy if you so desire.

Your safe word is there for your protection and failure to use it serves as consent for anything and everything that I choose do to your body and mind.

If you've read this far, then it means that you are still with me. That pleases me. You please me, Xena. I will see you in seven nights. Until then, sweet Princess. Until then.

Xena quickly re-rolled the scroll and tucked into into the scabbard. She looked about the room, hoping she was still alone. Her body ached to run to him, to throw herself at his feet and let him have her completely. He was offering her the kind of release that she was looking for and he was willing to do it with no strings attached. She knew it was wrong to use him like that when she couldn't offer him the future he wanted. Still, he was the only man who could truly possess her the way she yearned to be owned. Hades, he already owned her soul, maybe her heart, why couldn't she give him her body?

"Xena you coming?" Gabrielle peeped her head around the corner of the room.

Xena jumped. "Yeah, be right there." Xena grabbed her towel and soap and ran from the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Sweet Surrender V

Xena and Gabrielle found two empty spots near the back of the amphitheater from which to watch the proceedings of the city council. Virgil, who was on the day's agenda to speak against the proposal to restrict taverns to the Keramikos district, looked to his friends for encouragement. Gabrielle smiled and gave him a thumbs up. Xena nodded that everything would be okay. Virgil took a deep breath to steady himself and then sat down. Xena and Gabrielle started to take their seats but were interrupted by the opening of the meeting. The head of the council asked everyone to rise while proper thanks were given to the city's patron goddess for her support and favor. Xena didn't have the heart to tell them that their goddess could no longer hear their pleas.

When the formalities were out of the way, one of the councilmen approached the podium and began speaking. "As many of you are aware, our great city, has in recent years, been overrun with hives of sin and wickedness while our city leaders have turned a blind eye. I say that it is high time that we bring this spread of vice under control. My proposal will go a long way in cleaning up our beloved city. I am not advocating the eradication of taverns and brothels, I am simply asking that the be quartered in the Keramikos district where our fair women and innocent children don't have to be subjected to some of the lewder and more indecent sort that congregate at such places."

There was something familiar about his air and his voice that Xena couldn't place. She couldn't recall knowing any Athenian politicians. She had once known some soldiers and generals from Athens but she hadn't followed politics much. Still, she knew this man from somewhere. Xena leaned over the marble railing, trying to get a closer look at the speaker.

A second council member stood up, "You've had your say, Anicetus, now it's time we've heard the other side of the story."

Anicetus flipped his hand dismissively at the new speaker but still took his assigned seat.

Xena recognized the gesture. But from where?

The second member motioned to Virgil to approach the speaking platform. Virgil ascended the stairs to the podium, cleared his throat and began: "Thank you esteemed members of council and citizens of Athens. I am here to remind you that if you accept this proposal that you will be putting an undue hardship on many of your fellow citizens. My mother, as some of you know, runs the Chakram and Sais tavern nearby. Since my father died, she has depended upon the revenue from the tavern to support our family. If she is forced to close the tavern or move to a less lucrative district, our family will suffer greatly."

"I would imagine that your mother is quite used to the less lucrative districts," Anicetus called from his seat. Ripples of laughter followed his comment.

"My mother is a respectable business woman," Virgil's fists clenched as he defended Meg.

"Your mother is a whore. . ." Xena didn't hear the rest of Anicetus' charge against Meg. The blood rushed through her ears, pounding, crushing her eardrums. She had to get out of here. He couldn't see her.

"Xena, are you okay?" Gabrielle asked when Xena gasped out loud. Her friend looked like she'd seen a ghost. For a second, the bard even thought Xena might faint.

"I've gotta go." Xena bolted up and ran out of the amphitheater. She didn't stop running until she reached Meg's. She took the stairs up to her and Gabrielle's room two steps at a time. The stretch pulled all her muscles and it reminded her of why she was so sore to begin with. The look on Ares' face when he'd found her servicing Anicetus in Gamma block flashed through her brain. He was excited, angry, and disappointed all at the same time. She should have let Ares kill him. He was a vile bastard. He was the worst sort, the type the slinked around in the dirtiest parts of town only to stand in judgement of honest business people like Meg.

When Xena reached her room, she stood with her back to the door. She was torn between leaving Athens as fast as she could or staying and unmasking that hypocritical bastard in front of the Athenian council. She wondered what his game was. What did he stand to gain from closing Meg's tavern? There was more going on that just moral reform. Xena knew for a fact that he didn't give a shit about so-called moral purity. No, something else was at play here and if she could find out what that was then she just might be able to save Meg's tavern.

As much as her mind was screaming at her to leave Athens, her heart was telling her that she owed it to Meg and the kids to get to the bottom of things. If nothing else, she owed it to Joxer to make sure his family was taken care of. She made up her mind, she'd find out just what Anicetus was up to, put a stop to it, and then she and Gabrielle were out of Athens, for good.

She promised herself that she's be out of town and on the road to Thebes before the week was up. Before Ares returned to Zeta block to find an empty room.

AXAXAXAXAXAXAX

Xena spent the remainder of the afternoon milling around Athenian taverns taking in the gossip surrounding Anicetus' proposal. Theories ranged from the probable (Anicetus' owned real estate in the Keramikos district and he was hoping to get rich from renting it to tavern keepers) to the bizarre (Anicetus was a Spartan spy who sought to alter Athenian public life and make it more militaristic). Xena figured that money was the most likely motivator, money or power. So, she decided that she would start looking into Anicetus' finances the first thing the following morning.

AXAXAXAXAXAX

Xena headed to bed early but her mind was too busy to sleep. When Gabrielle climbed under the covers an hour later, Xena flopped over to face her friend.

"Still awake?" Gabrielle asked.

"Yep," Xena sighed.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Maybe."

"Is it about the guy you hooked up with?"

"No," Xena answered. She wasn't about to tell Gabrielle about her liaison with Anicetus. "It's something else."

"Okay. What's up? Does it have something to do with why you left the council meeting?"

"Yes, it does. What if I told you that I have a feeling that Anicetus has an ulterior motive for closing the taverns?"

"Well, I am not that naive girl you picked up in Potidea, Xena. I expected as much. Do you know what it is?"

"Not sure, I may have a couple of leads. I am going to check into them tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? So, this means we are staying a few more days."

"One, Two at the most. Not the whole week."

"Okay, so a couple of days. Fine by me, I like having the baths so close. It's hard to stay clean on the road. Plus, I don't have to do all the cooking this way."

AXAXAXAXAXAXAXAX

It took Xena four full days to find the evidence she'd been looking for. Not only had Anicetus bought up most of the vacant buildings in the areas that the taverns would be forced to move to, but the theatrical guild had already drawn up a proposal for a new venue to be built along the street where Meg and three other taverns sat. Anicetus was a silent partner in the firm that had been contracted to build the new facility. The evidence was there in black and white, all that was left to do, was to present it to the council.

On the morning of the fifth day since she'd spent the evening in the Athenian underground, Xena handed Virgil the documents that clearly outlined Anicetus' financial interests that lay at the core of his offending proposal.

"Xena, are you sure you won't come to the council. You are really the one who put in all the work and found out what he was up to."

"It's fine, Virgil. I'm just happy knowing that he can be stopped. You and Gabrielle go ahead without me."

AXAXAXAXAXAX

After Gabrielle and Virgil left for the council meeting, Xena headed up to their room to pack. As she reached for her weapons, she noticed the curling ends of the scrolls still tucked neatly in her scabbard. She locked the door, sat down at the wooden table and lit another candle before unrolling the contract scroll again. She re-read his list of demands. She hated that she felt all atingle.

She pulled out the blank sheet and unrolled it. She had no intention of meeting him in two days but it wouldn't hurt to make a list of her own, she decided. She quickly rifled through Gabrielle's bags for a quill and a jar of ink.

She dipped the tip of the feathered pen into the blue glass vial of black ink and began writing.

No permanent body modification (including piercing, scarring, burning, or tattooing).

No feces!

No necrophilia!

You may not use you position as my Master to force me to become immortal or a goddess.

Gabrielle and Eve are both off limits and can not know about our affair.

I reserve the right to renegotiate the terms of this contract at any instant with the use of the safe word you have given me.

And, most importantly, you will refrain from telling me that you love me. Love has no place in this. This is purely sex.

xena

Xena surveyed her list, blew the ink to help it dry, then rolled it up inside the others and put them away. She didn't know why she'd wasted the time on that silly exercise. She and Gabrielle were leaving Athens in the morning, they'd be on the road to Thebes at sunset the following day. She almost wished she could see her "Master's" face when she didn't show up.

AXAXAXAXAXAXAX


	6. Chapter 6

Sweet Surrender VI

Xena and Gabrielle were all packed and saying their final goodbyes to Meg, Virgil, and the kids, when Anicetus barged into the tavern.

"A word," he commanded as he encroached on Meg's personal space.

"Whoa, whoa, your argument is with me." Virgil grabbed the councilman by the shoulder and spun him around to face him.

Xena had done her best to avoid the Dom while she had investigated his motives for shutting done Athens' bars. She hadn't wanted a confrontation with him. Not because she feared him. Ares was right about one thing, he was a piss ant that she could easily wipe the floor with. But she did fear Gabrielle's response if her friend ever found out about her visit to the BDSM underground. Now, here the bastard was, in the bar. Xena knew Virgil could handle the guy, he was well built but not as heavily muscled as Virgil. Xena slinked back into a corner, avoiding the conflict. Surprised at Xena's departure, Gabrielle moved in to back up Virgil.

"Does your bitch bite?" Anicetus asked Virgil and nodded at Gabrielle.

"This bitch does," Xena called from behind the bard. Anicetus didn't know it but he had hit upon the one sure button to spur Xena into action, he turned his threatening eyes on Gabrielle.

"And who are you?" Anicetus asked, looking at Xena.

"Your worst nightmare," Xena spat and watched as recognition crawled all over his face. His lip curled up in sheer delight.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? I guess I shouldn't be surprised to find the likes of you lurking in a place like this. A bit upscale for your usual tastes isn't it?"

"Shut it! If you know what's good for you, you'll be going now."

"Well, I see you can do more than suck cock with that pretty mouth of yours, but you forgot I don't take the orders, I give them," Anicetus roared.

Gabrielle was completely lost. Did Xena know this asshole? And if so, why hadn't she mentioned it earlier? Then Gabrielle realized that Xena did know him, she'd been surprised to see him that day at the council meeting. That's why she'd run out of there so abruptly! But how did Xena know him? Gabrielle couldn't recall ever meeting him. And what was he talking about Xena sucking cock. Then it hit her! This was the guy Xena had hooked up with their first night in Athens. Wow! Xena really did know how to pick 'em! Ares, Caesar, Lucifer, and now this jerk!

Xena was on him before he could blink. She put the pinch on him to keep him from spewing forth too much more information. "I've just cut off the flow of blood to your brain, you'll be dead in seconds if you don't shut your trap and listen to me."

He nodded in terror.

"You are going to get the fuck out of here when I release you and you are never coming back. You will leave this family alone. Understood?"

Again Anicetus nodded but his hatred for Xena boiled in his soul.

"Now, that's a good good boy." Xena took the pinch off and grabbed the councilman by the collar and dragged him to the front door. She kicked him in the seat of his pants for good measure as she pushed him out of the tavern.

Xena rubbed her hands together as if she was brushing dirt off of them and turned back to Gabrielle. "Now, I believe we were about to hit the road."

"Oh, no you don't! Xena, you are going to tell me what in Hades that was all about."

"He's pissed because his little scheme was unveiled. Can we go?" Xena slung her saddlebag over her shoulder.

"Xena, you know that is not what I am talking about. He's the one, isn't he? The one you slept with that night?"

"No, not exactly. Look, daylight's wasting, we need to get moving."

"No, Xena. No. You do this to me all the time. You think you can just leave me out of the loop whenever it's convenient for you. I am not going anywhere until I get a satisfactory explanation."

"Gabrielle, it's private. I'd rather not discuss it in the middle of a tavern! Xena rolled her eyes, exasperated.

"Fine, I'll be back up in the room, when you're ready to explain yourself, I'll be there." Gabrielle dropped her packs and headed upstairs.

Xena stood in the middle of the room with her mouth agape. Why did the blonde have to pick this moment to throw one of her little tantrums? Xena wanted to put as much distance between herself and Athens as she could.

She supposed there was no use in putting it off. Gabrielle wasn't going anywhere until they talked. Xena asked Meg to pour her a strong cup of wine. Xena took a couple of swigs of courage and ascended the stairs.

The door creaked as Xena pushed it open. She found Gabrielle sitting on the edge of the bed, waiting for her.

"Hey," Xena called from the door.

"Hey," Gabrielle responded. 

"He was at a bar I went to. Things got a little heated between us but I didn't sleep with him.'

"Did you give him head?" The question sounded so bizarre coming out of the bard's mouth.

"Yes," Xena admitted.

"What did he mean about giving orders?"

"Doesn't matter." Xena sat down next to her friend on the bed.

"Does to me. I want the truth, the whole truth."

"Fine," Xena shrugged. "The place specializes in BDSM, Gabrielle. He's what's known as a Dom."

"You mean like sex games, like bondage? You went to a bar like that?"

"Yes, I was looking for some anonymous fun. I never thought I'd see him again" Xena ran her palms nervously up and down her toned thighs.

"Okay, I get it, I think. You were looking for a one night stand. But why did you go to a place like that?"

"I don't know, Gabrielle, sometimes, I just need to be ravished. Lose control. I can't really explain it."

"It's okay. I am just trying to understand. So let me get this straight. You went to a club like that but you didn't want to be the dominant, you wanted to take the orders."

"Yes, it's called a sub, short for submissive. I wanted to be controlled, ordered, taken."

"I see and he ordered you to - - um - - service him? And, you did it? And then you left, thinking that was the end of it. Until you saw him at the council meeting."

"Yes," Xena was relieved that she was able to explain the situation without revealing her little menage a trois with the God of War.

"Okay. Thank you. Thank you for talking with me, for being honest with me. It means everything to me. I love you, Xena. You know if you want to play those kinds of games with me, I'd be willing to give it a try."

Xena shook her head. "I appreciate the offer but it was just something I needed to get out of my system. It's over now, I promise."

"Okay, then. But Xena, you'll let me know right, if you need to try something like that. I can spank you, if that's what you want."

Xena raised an eyebrow. "You're not spanking me Gabrielle! Look, let's just get out of here, okay."

"Well, we could go to one of those clubs together sometime, right? I mean does Thebes have a place like that?"

"Most towns do, but I am not taking you to a den of filth like that, no way! I meant it, it's out of my system. I just want to put it behind me."

"You'll let me know, if you change your mind."

"You betcha. Now, come on." Xena grabbed Gabrielle's hand and pulled her toward the exit.

AXAXAXAXAXAXAXA

Xena and Gabrielle were well on the road to Thebes by late afternoon the next day. Xena kept a watchful eye on the western horizon, waiting for the sun to finally set.

Noticing Xena's agitation, Gabrielle asked, "Are you sure you're okay? You seem really upset and preoccupied. Did that ordeal with Anicetus shake you up? Xena you know it's okay to be unnerved by something like that. You can share your feelings with me, you don't have to always be so stoic."

"It's not that Gabrielle, it's nothing, just drop it." Xena ordered and hopped off of Argo.

"What, what is it?" The bard surveyed their surroundings expecting trouble.

"Nothing, I just think this will be a good spot to make camp tonight."

"Xena, there's still two hours of sunlight left. Are you sure?" Gabrielle was confused, Xena never wasted anything, especially sunlight when they were travelling.

"Yeah, I am getting kinda hungry and well, I've been hearing you stomach growl for hours now."

"That's because we haven't stopped since Mandra!"

"Sorry, just trying to get to Thebes as soon as possible." Xena pulled Argo off the main road a little ways and found them a nice clearing.

"Yeah, so why are we stopping?"

"Just help me unpack okay, why all the questions?"

"Sorry, you're just not acting like yourself. I'm worried."

"Well, don't!" Xena headed deeper into the forest.

"Where are you going, now?" Gabrielle threw her hands up.

"Shhh, I think I hear running water." Xena waved her hand to shut Gabrielle up.

"Okay, I'll just start the fire."

"Thank you. I'll grab some grub."

Twenty minutes later, Xena had cleaned the fish and Gabrielle had them frying in the pan on the low fire. Xena sharpened her sword while the fish cooked. Gabrielle worked on a scroll, happy to have daylight to write by.

"I hope you're not writing about that whole ordeal in Athens." Xena glared at the bard.

"No. Actually, I was just working on the story of how we saved Eve from Varia." Gabrielle looked up to the heavens like she was trying to find the write word or phrase.

"Oh," Xena didn't really want to think about that ordeal either.

"Hey, what was the fable you said, Ares told you that day?"

"What? Doesn't matter. Leave that part out."

"I will not, he is an integral character in this scroll. He was pulling Varia's strings and her clothes off!" Gabrielle added the last bit to get a rise out of Xena.

"Gabrielle, I am begging you. Just leave the Ares bits out, just this once okay?"

"You're asking me to compromise my integrity as a writer. I won't do that. I don't tell you how to fight and you don't get to tell me how to write."

"Fine." Xena huffed, turned the fish, then added another couple of twigs to the fire.

"So what was the story, again? The Scorpion and the Swan?"

"Yeah, something like that," Xena grumbled. Swan. She didn't want to be his swan. Who was she kidding, she wanted nothing more than to feel his sting!

"So you were walking in the field and he materialized and started telling you the fable?"

"Yep."

"Can you give me a little more detail? I'm trying to set the scene."

"No."

"Oh, come on, Xena. Where was he standing in relation to you?"

"I don't know, at first, all I could hear was his voice."

"And then?"

"Then - - then he was behind me."

"Ooooh, that's good. Did he put his hands on you?"

Xena closed her eyes. Gods yes, he'd put his hands on her. It was the first time he'd really touched her since he'd gotten his godhood back. He wasted no time reminding her of the wonders of him. He'd ignited her soul, her passion, her heart with one touch of his palm, flat on her stomach, filling her with his burning essence.

Xena's eyes snapped open. She grabbed her fish from the sizzling pan and turned from Gabrielle. "I'm not doing this. Write whatever you want."

"You are so stubborn, Xena. Fine, I'll work on it later. I take it the fish is ready." Gabrielle rolled and tied the scroll and fixed her own plate.

After dinner, Xena went down to the creek to clean up. Why couldn't Gabrielle have let well enough alone? Now, she had him on her brain. Could feel his hands on her, his heat burning inside her. Xena tied her hair with a leather cord, pulled her leather, armor, and shift off and waded chest deep into the water. The cool water felt wonderful, soothing, cleansing.

"You will arrived fully fed and freshly cleaned." Although she'd read the words on paper and hadn't heard him utter them, she could almost hear his commanding voice beckoning her toward him.

She looked again to the western horizon, the sun was there now, hovering before its finally descent into the darkness. Just like her. Xena sprinted out of the water and up the shore back to camp, pulling her clothes on as she ran. When she reached camp, she tooked to Gabrielle apologetically.

"What? Xena, what is it?"

"I've gotta leave for the night. I'll be back in the morning."

"I'll come with you."

"No, no. And, I am sorry I have to leave you alone but I have to go. I'll explain later."

"Okay, where?"

"No. Don't, don't follow me." Xena warned.

"Okay." Gabrielle had never seen Xena in such a state. She was beginning to worry about her mental health. She would have suspected the Furies if she hadn't seen Xena kill them with her own eyes.

"Don't follow me, I mean it." Xena ordered, mounted Argo and walked away.

Gabrielle waited a few minutes and began packing up camp. She didn't care what Xena said. She was getting to the bottom of things, once and for all.


	7. Chapter 7

Sweet Surrender VII

Ares had booked the room, bought the wine, and even picked up flowers. He hoped Xena would show up. But more, he hoped that if she did show up, she wouldn't laugh at him for being a sentimental fool. He had everything ready at about twenty minutes til sunset. He surveyed the candlelit room, double checking that everything was in place. Satisfied, he poured himself a glass of wine and took a seat in a corner chair to wait for the Warrior Princess. When a half an hour passed, he knew she wasn't coming. It wasn't like Xena to be late. Still, he decided to give it a few more minutes, another half an hour at least.

With every minute that crawled by, Ares grew more certain that she'd never show. He tried not to stare at the door. Why was he here anyway? He was doing this for her! He had half a mind to seek her out and fuck her to with an inch of her life anyway! No, she'd just like that! He wanted her to consent to it. To want it. He wanted her to surrender to her burning desire for him. But, alas, her resolve had apparently been stronger than her lust.

"Ares," he heard her faintly calling him through space. The aether carried her sweet voice right to his waiting ears.

He looked around the room, even though he knew he wouldn't find her there.

"Ares," again she called out to him.

He quickly scanned the aether for her presence. She was half way between Athens and Thebes! Wow, she really hadn't had any intention of showing up here tonight! What a fucking fool he'd been! Always her fool!

Ares downed his goblet of wine, threw the flowers on the floor, crushed them under his boot and disappeared from room Z-13 and reappeared at one of his smaller temples in a podunk town.

When he materialized, he found her in the altar room of the temple. A priest was lighting candles and sorting through the day's offerings.

The priest instantly went down on his knees and bowed in front of his god. "My Lord."

"Rise, Telmoneus. Carry on," Ares dismissed the priest.

Xena eyed the priest with scorn as he scurried away.

"Xena, Xena, Xena, what are you doing here? Weren't we supposed to meet elsewhere?"

"About that. . . ." Xena nervously reached toward her scabbard.

Ares, not knowing that she had hidden the scrolls there, assumed she was pulling her sword. He drew before she could get a hand on the papers. When she produced the contracts, he was surprised and embarrassed. He re-sheathed his sword and took the proffered scrolls. He unrolled the documents, reading through her list of demands carefully.

"Do you want to go back to Athens? I already have the room for the night."

"If it pleases you, Sir." She answered, addressing him by the title that he had requested in the contract.

"I tell you what pleases me. You please me, Xena. Only you." He took her hand and before she could blink, they were flying through the recesses of the universe.

When they reappeared in room Z-13, Xena noticed the crushed flowers on the floor. She had upset him. Angered him. No, not anger, hurt him, she had hurt him. This whole exercise was going to hurt him, she realized. She knew she was being unfair. But all she could offer him right now were these stolen moments. And she couldn't, wouldn't give him her heart.

"Xena, do you want to talk about anything before we get started?"

"No, sir."

"I said before we start," he reiterated.

"Ares, no. I don't want to talk about it. I just want to do it. I just want to feel."

"Okay, then thumbprints, here and here," he indicated spaces on both his and her scrolls where she should press. She signed first and then he placed his print next to hers. He rolled and tied both contracts and tossed the on a nearby table.

"Those for me?" Xena gestured to the trampled flowers.

"They were but you disappointed me, Xena. You were late."

"I. . ."

Ares held up a finger. "I don't want to hear your excuses. Tardiness will not be tolerated. Do you understand"

"Yes, Sir."

"I suppose you will have to be punished to remind you of the importance of punctuality."

Xena's center burned at the prospect of what her punishment might be. She felt herself go moist but stood stock still in the middle of the room awaiting his orders.

Ares circled around her a couple times, taking in her incomparable beauty. He couldn't believe for the life of him that she was letting him do this. He wanted to tell her how truly honored he felt that she had chosen him as her partner in this endeavor. He could read the excitement on her face, she was anxious to see what punishment he would mete out.

After the third pass, he walked casually over to the couch and sat down.

"Pour me a glass of wine, while I figure out just how I am going to teach you not to keep me waiting."

Xena filled his golden chalice and handed it to him.

Ares took a sip, savoring the deep red grapes on his tongue. "Undress, Xena."

Xena reached around to her sides and unclasped her brass breast plate. It fell to the floor with a clang. Her gauntlets and bicep cuffs quickly followed. She pulled the shoulder straps of her dress down and slowly squirmed out of the leather garment. Dressed only in her shift and boots, Xena put one foot up on the table and began unlacing her boot. After both boots had been removed, Xena started to pull down the shift but Ares interrupted her.

"Uh-uh, come here first."

She walked over to him as directed and stood in front of him. Ares caressed her strong thigh and ran his hand up under her shift. He was delighted when he found her sex bare and wet. He ran his fingers through her soft mound of hair before running a finger along her folds.

"Very good, you remembered to leave the panties off." He lifted the front of her shift up and brought her mound up to his face. He breathed in the scent of her, clean but heady. She had bathed. Maybe she hadn't planned to come tonight but subconsciously she prepared herself anyway. She wanted this, even if she didn't want to want it. Ares placed tender kisses on her snatch. His cock stiffened at the sweet taste of her mortal nectar. "Okay, you can finish undressing for me."

Xena stepped back so he could have a good view of her revealing herself to him.

"Does it make you hot Xena? To take your clothes off for the God of War? Does it make your cunt drip?"

"Yes, Sir." she answered honestly.

"Why?"

"Because I want you. I like the way your devour me with your eyes, like I am all yours."

"You are all mine, Xena."

Xena peeled off the shift and let it fall to the floor. Her nipples pebbled under his gaze. Her center was on fire, aching for him to touch it again.

"You won't be late again, will you?"

"No, Sir."

"Lay on the bed, Xena. Face down."

Xena walked over to the bed. The black silk looked like spilled ink in the candlelight. Xena crawled onto the bed and lay down. The slick sheets felt sexy against her bare skin. She let her nipples glide along it as she laid down. She couldn't see him with her face down but she heard him stand up and walk toward the bed.

"Put your ass in the air, Xena," he commanded.

Xena scrunched her knees up bringing her rear into the air. Ares smoothed his large palm over her each cheek. "You have a lovely ass, Xena. Have ever told you how fuckable your ass is?"

"No, Sir." she answered. Her asshole clenched involuntarily in fear, she'd never had him in the ass and she knew just how well endowed he was. Her quim burst forth a new wave of liquid in spite of her terror. "Look at you! You cunny is all swollen and begging to be dicked."

Xena whimpered against the sheets.

"I don't think she deserves to be fucked do you? I mean, if she really wanted to be filled, she'd shown up on time. Instead, she kept my cock waiting."

Ares reached down and undid his belt.

Xean heard the buckle come undone and the loud thud when it crashed into the floor. Her heart raced faster. Her pussy spasmed.

"I'm sorry, Sir. I should have been more aware of the time."

"Oh, I think you were fully aware. I think you are a stubborn bitch who needs to be reminded to whom she belongs. To whom she has to answer."

Ares cracked his open palm down hard on one ass cheek. The sting nearly sent tears to her eyes. He was strong. Sometimes, she forgot just how strong he was.

"I'm sorry," she repeated.

Ares roamed his hands across her ass cheeks again, soothing the spot he had just smacked. He was surprised at how much his visible red handprint turned him on.

"Get up on all fours, Xena." He ordered. She complied.

"Are you sorry, I want to see the look in your eyes when you tell me just how fucking sorry you are to have kept me waiting. You always put me on the back burner. Well, I won't stand for it anymore." He smacked the other ass cheek with equal fervor.

Xena glared at him hard. Her eyes were ice blue daggers daring him to spank her again.

"Yeah, I kept you waiting. I bet you were sitting here with your little bouquet just boohooing too weren't you!" She taunted.

"Xena, I am warning you!"

"If that's all you got then I can take it!"

"What do you want from me?" He bellowed.

"Everything! Give me your worst! Give me everything you've got!"

"Sir!" He yelled.

"What?" She asked.

"Sir, you address me as Sir! I am your Master. You are my little fuck doll and you need to start acting like it!"

Xena laughed a full throated laugh.

Fuck her! He was here because this was what she wanted! Fuck her! Fuck her! Fuck her! He grabbed his belt from the floor and flogged it across her backside.

Flames spread out across her ass. The second assault whipped across the backs of her thighs.

"Say it, Xena. Say it!"

"To Hades with you!" She sneered.

"Dammit, Xena!" He released a torrent of lashes on her ass. Her cheeks were covered in welts. He knew she'd have trouble riding Argo tomorrow. He also knew if she didn't submit soon that he would draw blood. "What do you want? Do you want me to beat you to with an inch of your life? Do you want more reasons to hate me?"

Finally, she collapsed. "Sir, Sir! I am sorry, Sir."

Ares was relieved that she had finally submitted but he had become so scared that he was going to seriously hurt her that his cock had gone soft during the beating. Xena, on the other hand, seemed more turned on that ever. She looked up at him with sex-hungry eyes. She rolled over and scooched toward the edge of the bed. Before he even knew what was happening, she reached for his trousers, jerked them down and was working his cock with her mouth.

"Did I say you could have some dick?" He reluctantly pulled his hardening member from her lips and tucked it back in his pants.

"Please, please?" she moaned.

"Very well, but I want to taste you too." Ares reached down to kiss her. She turned her face away. So it was going to be like that? Okay. He pulled his pants down, kicked his boots off and laid down naked in the bed. Xena mounted him in the sixty-nine position and began gorging herself with his massive prick.

Ares lapped tenderly at her pussy, savoring her tangy oil. He teased her sensitive nub with the tip of his tongue. He'd wanted to take his sweet time kissing her cunt but she was working his cock like a pro. He was going to blow and fast. He swiped his tongue along her folds a couple more times before gripping her thighs tightly.

"Xena.. .Xena. I'm . . . I'm gonna come," he breathed against her pussy.

"Come my face, give it to me. Give it to me, Sir." He felt his balls tighten and then his load burst forth. Xena continued to gently pump his shaft as she sucked every last drop and finished by cleaning his head with her soft tongue.

Ares released his grip on her thighs as he finished coming. He tried to catch his breath, but Xena wasn't ready for a breather.

"Finger me."

Ares wondered exactly when she started giving the orders. Funny, if things were supposed to be going his way, she sure was orchestrating a lot of it! He wasn't about to argue, though. He slid two fingers deep into her wet hole.

"Ummmm, yess! How long til your hard again?"

"You forget, I am a god, Xena."

"No, Sir, I never forget that!" She purred as she pushed back on his hand.

He felt himself growing stiff again. "Give me a minute."

Xena reached down and stroked his cock to life again. "Have I ever told you how pretty your dick is?"

"No,not really."

"Well, it is. I can't wait to feel it inside me."

"I can't wait to be inside you." Ares pulled his fingers out of her. "I'm ready, baby, sit on my cock."

Xena whipped her ass around and slid down on his fat member. Once she'd taken the length of him, she sat still for a minute, letting herself adjust to his thickness. It had only been a week but he still stretched her out.

"You okay?" The look of love and concern on his face brought tears to her eyes. She closed them so he couldn't see the love there. She placed her palms flat against his strong chest before starting a slow rocking rhythm.

Ares watched her face. He wished she'd open her eyes. He loved the look of sheer ecstasy that his touch usually brought to her face. Gods how he wanted to tell her that he loved her. He placed his hands on her hips, careful not to touch the welts on her ass. He didn't know how she was riding top with those lashes on her butt. Xena was relishing in the sting that every thrust sent through her core. She knew that the welts would remind her of tonight all week long. It was a part of him that she could take with her. The only part of him that she could have, his violence, his anger. She wondered if she could get it from him now.

"You gonna fuck me or lay there like a schoolboy who doesn't know how to fuck?"

"What?"

"I said fuck me."

"I was trying to take it easy on you."

"I don't want easy, Sir!"

"Ares, my name is Ares! Say it!" He commanded.

"Fuck me, Ares."

His hands dug into her hips and he started thrusting up into her core.

"Is that all you have? You're the God of Fucking War for crying out loud?"

"Xena!" He rolled her over and started flesh pounding her into the mattress.

The silk sheets felt like glass digging into her flesh wounds. She clawed at his back and met him thrust for thrust as her desire mounted toward orgasm.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, gods yes, Ares, fill me up!" She wailed as she came all over his cock.

He followed quickly, almost on command. No, there was no doubt about who was in control here and it wasn't the Scorpion. No, the Swan was pulling all the strings. He tried to pull her into his arms but she rolled out of bed and poured herself a glass of wine. She picked up one of the roses that had been in the bouquet and studied it while she sipped her wine.

Ares sat up on the bed, folded his arms across his knees and looked at her, at a loss.

"Same time next week?" She asked.

"You gonna be in Athens?"

"I'll call you."

"You want me to take you back now?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." Without another word, Ares snapped both of their clothes on and transported them back to his temple.

The temple had gone quiet, all of the priests and acolytes had settled into their quarters for the eventing.

"Next time, I am taking you somewhere different." Ares informed.

"Whatever you want." Xena headed for the exit. He just watched her go. His heart was breaking. His soul shouted at him to go to her. She closed the door. The slam echoed through the stone building. It spurred him to action He had to say something. He couldn't leave it like this, not for a whole week. He loved her! He needed to hold her, kiss her, something, anything. He sprinted out the front door. He was stopped dead in his tracks by the bard railing at Xena.

'So you slinked off into the night to do what? To have a rendezvous with Ares?"

"Gabrielle, I told you not to follow me!"

"Hey Blondie, don't be mad at Xena."

Xena whipped around, expecting him to be gloating. She was caught red-handed. She just bet he was loving every minute of this!

"Ares, stay out of this!" Xena warned.

"Xena, no. It's my fault. Look, Gabrielle, I didn't mean to start a fight with you. I needed Xena's help with a little problem. It's not what you're thinking."

"What kind of problem?" Gabrielle eyed him suspiciously.

"I needed her to deliver a message to the god of Eli."

"Okay." Gabrielle looked to Xena for confirmation.

Xena just raised her eyebrow in a look that said, 'Are you satisfied?'

Gabrielle raised her own eyebrow in a look that answered, 'Not really.' But, she wasn't going to argue with Xena in front of Ares. He'd enjoy it too much.

"Thank you, Xena." Ares waved.

"Gabrielle can you go untether Argo. I'll be along in a minute."

"Yep," she answered and walked away. "God of Eli, my ass," she muttered as she unhooked Argo's reins.

Xena walked back up the temple steps and stood at the front door with Ares. "Thank you," she whispered.

Ares nodded and then watched her walk away.


	8. Chapter 8

Sweet Surrender VIII

Xena stirred another spoonful of honey into her piping hot bowl of porridge. It had been a week since she'd been with Ares. She was still trying to figure out why he hadn't blown the whistle on her. Gabrielle had her dead to rights, yet Ares had saved her skin by offering the bard a cooked up story about the god of Eli. He hadn't even gloated or made her feel like she owed him a damn thing for it either. He'd told her the night he'd caught her servicing the Dom that her secret was safe with him, but she'd only half believed him. Yet, last week, he proved his word had been good. Xena ate a spoonful of the thick oatmeal and considered just how she was going to get free tonight. She and Gabrielle were staying in the barn of a family in a village where they had recently helped build a stone wall to keep out raiders. It was going to be impossible to get away without being noticed. She was either going to have to craft a creative lie or find a way to keep Gabrielle preoccupied for the evening.

She looked across the table at her friend who was adding walnuts to her own cereal. Xena smiled, Gabrielle smiled curtly back. Things had been a little frosty between them since the bard had found her at Ares' temple in the middle of the night. "Do you want some honey?" Xena offered her the bowl of viscous golden goodness.

"No, thanks, I don't like mine that sweet. Would you like some nuts?"

"I would love some," Xena took the bowl of nuts and dumped the rest of them in her porridge. She was going to need a lot of protein today, if she was going to be up with Ares most of the night.

Melinda, the lady of the house, who was milling about the kitchen while the women ate, placed a bowl of hard boiled eggs on the table. "Feel free to help yourself," she said and sat down with the ladies.

"Thanks," Xena grabbed a couple of eggs, cracked one on the edge of the table and started peeling the shell off.

"We really appreciate all your help with building the wall. I hope those raiders will think twice before attacking us again. Petros is putting together a defense team to man the walls and they are working on a signaling system so we won't be taken by surprise. Xena, he told me tell you that if you had any input that he and the men would be meeting over in the tavern to discuss it this afternoon."

"I was actually going to head into the woods today and see if I could maybe find the raiders' camp."

"When were you gonna let me in on this plan?" Gabrielle sat with her mouth agape. Sometimes she wondered why she even stuck around at all.

"I wasn't. I thought you could use the r and r."

"What?"

"We rarely get the opportunity to just kick back. I was trying to give you a day off."

"I don't want a day off and I relaxed plenty in Athens. I slept while you were up all hours. . . "

Xena glared at her in warning. Melinda quietly slinked out of the room, embarrassed by the outburst.

"Gabrielle, I am not trying to disinclude you, it's just that when I track, it's easier for me to do it alone. I am quieter than you and we don't have to worry about syncing an attack. Besides, I am not going in there to bust heads, yet."

"I just don't want you going into danger without me. My place is by your side." Gabrielle reminded.

"I know that. And I want you fighting beside me, Gabrielle. There's no one I trust more to have my back in a fight."

"No one?" Gabrielle asked.

"No one." Xena reaffirmed.

"Not even Ares?" Gabrielle clarified.

"Don't do this, Gabrielle." Xena cracked her second egg.

"I'm sorry, I just need to know. Would you rather he was fighting at your side."

"Gabrielle, I trust you more than I trust him. How can you doubt that? I know Ares is always out for his own interests and will ultimately do what serves him best. I can count on you to put the greater good above your own desires."

"Thanks, I needed to hear it. I mean you're right about Ares, of course. I mean he did give up his godhood to save you but he did that for himself as much as he did for you. I mean he told me as much when we were on your grandparents' farm."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, I thanked him for saving me and Eve. And, he said he'd only done it to save you, that I was an afterthought. I knew right then that he hadn't done it for any noble sense of sacrifice, it was only done out of selfishness to try and keep you alive long enough to win you back. I mean let's face it, he knew there were ways to get his godhood back. The first thing he did was go after the Amazon's ambrosia!"

Xena nodded her head but didn't verbally respond. Gabrielle didn't understand Ares. Xena knew that giving up his godhood had been the ultimate sacrifice for Ares. His godhood meant more to him than simple immortality. It was his essence, his soul in a way. It had been a sacrifice, a sacrifice of epic proportions. And there was no guarantee that he would have gotten his godhood back. Sure, he knew there were ways to become a god again but he only actively pursued the Amazon's ambrosia when the Furies were spurring him on. After that, he begrudgingly settled into mortal life. When she'd come to him at the farm to tell him she had a plan to give him back his godhood, he'd been shocked and elated. Granted the first thing he did after getting his mantle back was stir up a war between the Amazons and the damned Romans. A war that nearly got Eve killed. As Xena contemplated her complicated history with the God of War, she realized that the reason that he had covered for her with Gabrielle the other night had nothing to do with protecting her secret and everything to do with wanting their little trysts to continue. He had just as much to lose from Gabrielle finding out as she did. Xena knew he was capable of deep love and sacrifice but the truth about the Scorpion was always present in her soul. He was the God of War and deceit and manipulation were the tools of the trade. And, he'd burn you even if it meant burning himself in the process.

Xena finished her breakfast in silence while she reconsidered whether she should meet him at nightfall.

AXAXAXAXAXAXAXAX

It didn't take Xena long to find the bandits' hideout. They were surprisingly a larger group than she had expected. From her spot thirty feet up in a towering oak, she counted sixteen men, three boys barely starting puberty, and one hard-looking woman. As she sized them up, she knew they were the type to continue their assaults on the village, wall or not. The villagers were going to need some basic military training. If they were able to repel this gang one good time, then this ragtag army would move onto the next town with minimal defensive. They were parasites, vultures. She recognized her former self in them.

As Xena started climbing down, a rider came galloping swiftly into camp. He was dressed from heel to head in black leather. There was something eerily familiar about him. He was too young for her to have known him from her warlord past. She realized that it wasn't him that was familiar, but his clothes and armor. They reminded her of Ares. His vest and his gauntlets were modeled after the God of War's. But it was the ram's head crest on the shield that was strapped to his horse that confirmed Xena's suspicions that the warrior was affiliated with Ares. Xena watched intently as the bandits brought wheelbarrows of foodstuffs out of their cave for his inspection. After a brief conversation, the dark clad warrior handed one of the bandits a pouch of coins. The bandit opened the purse and bit into the coins to inspect them. Satisfied of the currency's authenticity, he waved for his men to deliver the goods to the warlord. Xena realized the bandits were middlemen. The warlord couldn't be bothered with raiding villages for supplies, he must have been preoccupied with more pressing military concerns, so he outsourced the job to murderous thieves who plagued small villages to turn a profit. Xena didn't care if he was one of Ares' warlords or not, she was going to put a stop to this little operation.

AXAXAXAXAXAXAX

When Xena returned to the village, she filled Petros in on just what the group of raiders were up to. She promised to help him start a village militia the following day. After the gentle but farm-strong man excused himself to go find volunteers, Xena sought out his pretty wife, Melinda.

She found her, out back, hanging out the wash.

"Melinda, does your town have a public bath?"

"No, unfortunately, but I can heat you some water if you would like to wash."

"I don't want to take you away from your work, I can heat the water myself. Do you have a wash tub?"

"Yes, I'll get it for you."

"Thank you."

Xena headed to the kitchen and started boiling water. Melinda pulled the wooden wash tub from a closet adjacent to the kitchen. It was small but Xena thought she could scrunch into the round barrel. Melinda brought Xena a towel, a washing cloth, and a bar of lavender soap. After helping Xena carry in buckets of water from the well, Melinda left to give Xena some privacy. Once she was alone, Xena took her clothes off, added two kettles of boiling water to the cold water already in the tub. She swirled the water around with her toe, mixing the cold and hot water. When it reached a balanced temperature, Xena sunk slowly down into the water. She winced as her bruised and scabbed bottom scraped along the barrel. Despite herself, a jolt of pleasure ripped through her, at the memory of Ares punishing her for her tardiness. It almost made her want to purposefully be late, just to see what he would dole out this time. Xena lathered the soap in the wash cloth and scrubbed her skin clean. She closed her eyes and imagined his hands on her, his tongue on her. She couldn't wait for sunset. She lathered more of the aromatic bar onto the cloth and went to work cleaning her pussy. Just as Xena was preparing to get out, Gabrielle walked in. Crap! Xena knew she had to get rid of the blonde. She couldn't get out of the tub with Gabrielle here. If her friend saw the strap marks on her ass and the backs of her thighs, Xena knew she would freak out.

"Hey, I hear you are putting together an army tomorrow, guess that means we'll be another couple of days?" The bard asked.

"Yeah, at least. If they can stand up to that group of thugs one good time, then they have a chance of repelling them for good."

"You're probably right."

"Look, if you wanna go ahead, I can catch up in a couple of days." Xena hoped desperately that Gabrielle would choose to go ahead. At least she wouldn't feel so miserable about slinking off with Ares tonight.

"I already told you that my place is beside you. If you think staying here and building a militia is the answer, then that's what we will do."

"Thank you." 

"You're welcome. Do you want me to wash your hair?" Gabrielle asked.

"Does it look bad?" Xena worried that Ares would find it dirty.

"No, just a little oily."

"Yeah, let's wash it."

"Let me grab a cup." Gabrielle fished a cup from the cupboard and dunked it into Xena's water the let the soapy liquid cascade down Xena's raven locks. The water impossibly made Xena's hair even darker. Gabrielle took the soap from Xena and worked it through her friend's hair.

"You're too good for me," Xena whispered.

"Nonsense. Now hush and enjoy." Gabrielle rinsed the soap from Xena's tresses.

Once she finished cleaning Xena's hair, she held out the towel for Xena to dry off. Xena knew she had to be careful not to let Gabrielle see her bottom. She quickly wrapped the soft towel around her body and stepped out of the water.

"Your turn," Xena smiled as an idea struck her. She threw another log on the fire and started more water boiling. Xena grabbed a couple of sprigs of dried lavender and tossed them into the steeping water. She poured the bard a glass of undiluted wine and crushed a few chamomile blooms in the red blood of Bacchus and swirled it with her finger before handing it to Gabrielle.

Thirty minutes later, Gabrielle was in the hay, fast asleep.

Xena stepped outside of the barn just as the sun was setting. She walked to the edge of the woods and called into the aether, "Ares."

AXAXAXAXAXAXAXAX


	9. Chapter 9

Sweet Surrender IX

Xena walked into the woods and called his name again, "Arrrres."

She felt his presence engulfing her, his clean masculine scent sent shivers of delight coursing through her veins. She couldn't see him, he didn't make himself visible, even after he put his hands on her. He wrapped his arms around her, imprisoning her own at her sides. He gently lifted her off the ground and without a word they were soaring, but not through the aether. They were flying, above the treetops. It was both terrifying and exhilarating. Although she could feel him holding her securely, she couldn't see him at all which made it seem almost as if she was actually flying, like an eagle or a winged horse. She looked down on the village below, she could see the lights from the hearths making the windows glow. She surveyed the areas beyond the village. Various campfires dotted the landscape. About thirty miles out, she could make out an army encampment. She guessed it was the army of the warlord that she'd seen earlier in the day. Beyond that, she could see Thebes to the south. She looked up at the unending expanse of stars that stretched across eternity. The Milky Way poured its light across the universe. It was amazing, beautiful. It occurred to her that this was what every waking moment felt like for him. Life for him was truly full of wonder. It made her heart swell to know that even though he had the wonders of the world at his fingertips, he still longed for her.

A shooting star fell toward the Earth, glowing brightly as it made its fiery descent. Ares whispered in her ear, "Quick, make a wish."

Xena nuzzled her head toward the sound of his voice. She didn't dare speak her wish to him. It would reveal her heart's deepest desires but somehow she was certain that he could hear her unspoken prayer to the universe, 'Forever.'

Ares turned their bodies westward, they flew over Boetia, and across the southern tip of Euboea before they had only the cobalt blue waters of the Aegean below them. The full moon sent brillant sparkles of light across the deep blue sea.

"Ares, it's. . .it's. . ." words were failing her.

He materialized and kissed her ear and down her neck. "Its like you. It's breathtaking, uncomparable, indescribably beautiful."

Soon, they were slowing down. Xena watched as a tiny black dot of an island came closer and closer to them. She could tell by its crescent shape that it had once been the rim of a volcano. Ares brought them to land at the northernmost tip of the island where there was a palace complex. There was no light coming from the windows and the central courtyard was dark except for the reflection of the moon in a central fountain. He sat her down gently in the courtyard and with the snap of his fingers the place was showered in light as dozens of candles, candelabras, and braziers flared to life.

The crowning jewel of the fountain, she could now see, was a statue of herself in full battle armor with her sword held high in the sky. Water poured forth from the tip of the sword and cascaded down the statue's body, and pooled at her boots before spilling over the raised edges to the base of the fountain below. The platform that held the fountain was edged in Greek-key design with chakram motifs.

"What's all this?" Xena asked as she ran her hands through the veil of water.

"A place where we can have a little privacy. Away from prying eyes and nosy bards."

"We won't have to worry about her tonight. She's sleeping safely and soundly."

"Oh?"

"Red wine, lavender, and chamomile."

"Xena, I am shocked." Ares teased.

"It was either that or lie to her. I didn't give her anything that could harm her. A good night's sleep never killed anybody." Xena defended herself.

"Hey, I am not judging you. In fact, I am happy that you found a way to deal with Blondie. Now I know you won't be distracted."

"No distractions on my part, what about you?" Xena thought this was a good time to bring up the warlord.

"My dear, Xena. Don't you know you are the center of my universe. When I am with you, nothing else exists."

"Not even war?"

"War is always thrumming in my soul but for you, I put it on the backburner."

"What if one of your generals needs an audience with you?"

"Unless that general is you," he waggled his eyebrows suggestively, "he can wait."

"I hope you don't think that is where all this is leading? Ares, I am not coming back. I am not leading your army." Xena circled the atrium, perusing the frieze that encircled the top of the room. She followed the story being told in the frieze. She realized quickly it was her own story. She saw Lyceus being slain in battle, Admired the intricate carvings that told the stories of her days as a pirate. The scene of Caesar standing below her as she was crucified sent jolts of pain up her legs. She followed her tale through the steppes, across Chin and back to Greece. She took in the various battle scenes that were displayed that represented her days as his greatest warrior. She was surprised at how lovely he'd portrayed her path to redemption. It had been her ultimate betrayal of him, and still, here it was central to the frieze. She laughed at some of the more comical elements of her life with Gabrielle on display but went silent when she reached the panel that showed him giving up his godhood to save her. She had nearly made a full revolution of the room when she reached the image of her feeding him the golden apple. She realized at once that an authentic golden apple was embedded into the frieze. She wondered what he'd given up to Odin to get his hands on the forbidden fruit. She subconsciously reached for the fruit before pulling her hand back. The next image was simply an engraving of a scorpion and a swan. She couldn't help but smile when her eyes landed on the final panel. She and Ares were seated on matching thrones, wearing crowns that signified that they were King and Queen of Olympus.

Xena arched an eyebrow and turned to face Ares.

"What? A god can be hopeful, can't he? That's my one in a billion, right there, Xena."

"Just when did you cook this place up?" She asked, knowing that it had to have been a recent creation.

"Last week. I hope you don't mind but I rewatched your life thread at the Fates' temple. I wanted it too look just right."

Xena just shook her head. "Why?"

"I wanted us to have a place to act out your little fantasies."

"What was wrong with Athens?"

"Everything!"

"I was enjoying myself," she snarked.

"I wasn't," he answered.

"Hmph. You coulda fooled me." Xena sat on a marble bench, he joined her.

"I got off, if that's what you mean. But I failed you. As a Master, I failed you."

"What are you talking about?" The hairs on her arm stood up. She knew the game was about to begin. She felt her cunny start to pulse.

"I let you provoke me. I should never had had to lay a hand on you. A good Master should never have need to punish his sub. You and your pussy should want to obey my commands, not challenge me. Your defiance enflamed my libido but it gutted my soul and ripped at my heart."

"Ares. . ." 

"Shhh. Now listen. We are going to continue with these little exercises, but from now on, we do things my way. I am the Master. It is my pleasure that comes first. Understand?"

"Yes, Sir," Xena responded.

Ares stood up, Xena stayed seated, waiting for him to command her.

He ran his fingers through her silky hair. "So beautiful," he muttered. His crotch was centimeters from her face. Xena hoped he was going to order her to service him. She licked her lips in anticipation.

"You'd like some cock in your mouth, wouldn't you, Warrior Princess?"

"Yes, Sir." She reached for his belt.

He stilled her hand. "Uh-uh, not yet. I am not ready to stuff your face. "He ran his thumb across her eager lips then extended his hand palm up. "Take my hand, Xena."

She placed her hand in his, letting her long fingers curl around his strong paw. He led her out of the courtyard and down a dimly lit corridor. She couldn't make out the stories being told in the paintings that adorned the walls but she caught glimpses of herself in various stages of clothing performing sexual acts with the God of War.

The hallway ended at two towering doors. The door handles represented the balanced chakram. When Ares pushed one of the doors open, the chakram separated. Ares held out his free hand, indicating that she should enter the inner sanctum. Xena stepped slowly over the threshold, taking in the grandeur of the room. A large queen sized bed took up the center of the room. Royal blue sheets stretched across the thick mattress. The headboard was black leather studded with silver, restraint cuffs were attached to it at various heights. The footboard, she noticed, was similarly crafted. A sitting area with a couch, two klismos chairs, a wingback chair with ottoman, and a throne were placed around a central table. Xena wondered why so much furniture if she and Ares were going to be the only two inhabitants. When she noticed the metal restraint rings on the throne, she realized that the furniture was to be used for the various sexual positions that he meant to put her in. He cunt spasmed. She needed him and soon. She grinned at him in seductive approval.

"Oh, there will be plenty of time for those things, Xena, but i have something else in mind for tonight."

"Yes, sir." She answered. Ares released her hand and walked to an oak sideboard where he had a decanter of red wine and two solid gold goblets. A small tray of fruit, bread, olive oil, and cheese sat next to the amphora of wine. He poured himself a glass of wine and leaned against the sturdy furniture. Xena knew she was eventually going to get fucked on that heavy piece too. He'd created the perfect space for their games.

"Take your clothes off, Princess," he ordered as he casually sipped his drink. "And next time, leave the armor. It takes extra time to take off and in here you are not my warrior. You are my woman."

Xena stripped off her armor, her dress, her shift, then kicked off her boots. She'd left her panties in her saddlebags at the barn and had comeas his contract had commanded, without cunt covers.

Ares groin tightened at the sight of her naked form. Her breast still sat high on her chest, despite her age and her having born two children. He knew that was a testament to her warrior discipline. He longed to lap at the pink flesh that he knew was hidden beneath her dark bush of curls.

"Turn around," he commanded. Xena did as instructed and had to resist the urge to turn back around when he gasped at his handiwork.

He'd known that he'd treated her harshly but he hadn't realized that she still be that cut up a week later. Shame filled him. He hated himself. How could she have returned? How could she still trust him to control her body? Why did she need to be abused so badly? What did her soul get from it? Was she trying to repent for all her crimes through corporeal punishment? He vowed to himself right then and there that he would never take a strap to her again. He'd find better ways to punish her.

"Lay down, Xena. Face down."

Xena did as instructed. She wondered if he was going to spank her again. She was still pretty sore from his last beating but she knew she could take more. Her cunt swelled at the thought of him taking his belt to her again.

When she got settled on to the mattress, she heard him pouring more liquid but it didn't sound like wine, it was more viscous. She felt him crawl on the bed beside her. She shivered as the silver studs of his vest slid across her flesh.

"Close your legs," he ordered. She brought her knees together and then felt his heavy weight sit on the back of her thighs.

Ares admired the graceful arch of her long back and the curves made by her slender waist and full hips. He slipped his silver ring from his hand and tossed it onto the bed beside her. Ares reached into the bowl of olive oil that he'd poured before joining her on the bed. He lathered it over his hands, lubricating them generously. Picking up the bowl of oil he carefully dripped a few drops onto her ass cheeks. Xena's butt clenched as one of the fatter droplets slid down into her crack. Ares began to slowly massage the wounds that he'd left on her perfect body.

"Does this hurt?"

"No, Sir."

"Not at all? You'll tell me if you feel pain. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir, I understand but it doesn't hurt, I promise. It's actually quite soothing."

Ares knew that olive oil had medicinal properties but he wished he knew what ointment could fix the scarring on her bottom. He knew he could make them vanish with the wave of a hand but he also knew that Xena would see that as more of a violation than the act that had put them there to begin with. She had been adamant about that, even when she was his warrior. He was not allowed to heal her. It was rule number one. She'd told him that the fact of her mortality what was what gave her her edge. The thrill of battle was knowing that you could die any minute and any wounds earned fighting showed her the flaws in her form that she needed to work on.

Ares worked the oil into her cheeks, spreading them occasionally to look down into her private recess and to the pink folds beyond, teasing himself with promises of the sweetest fruit.

Xena moaned into the sheet.

"Hurting now?"

"No, Sir. Horny."

"Ahhhhh, well we'll get to that, eventually." He answered and moved his hands from her ass to her lower back and began kneading the tense muscles there.

"I don't have all night," she reminded him.

"You have as long as I say it takes," he said in a low, commanding tone.

"Yes, Sir," Xena squirmed beneath him.

Ares moved up her back to her shoulders and gave them the same loving attention that he'd given the rest of her back. Once he'd finished givin her a rub down, he rolled her over, put his ring back on and lay down beside her. He pulled her up into the crook of his shoulder and rested her pretty head on his chest. He lay there holding her, letting his hand lightly stroke her back. Xena looked up above the bed at the reflective surface suspended above them. She gasped audibly.

"You like the mirror? It's so you can watch yourself get fucked, Xena. So that you can see to whom you belong? So that when you leave here in the morning, you'll have no doubts about what your pussy was made for."

Xena swallowed hard. What was he waiting for? She could hardly wait to see him mounting her and flesh-pounding her.

"I love it, Ares." she replied.

He wondered if she realized that she'd slipped from the game a little and called him by his name.

"I knew you would. I have a few other surprises in store for you, too."

"Like what, Sir?"

"You'll see," he answered and tightened his embrace around her waist.

Ares was content to just lay there in her presence, all night. But he knew what she'd come for. She'd come to be manhandled. To be fucked! To be made to service him. But he wanted to get something out of it too. Something more than sex. He traced his finger along her jawline and then brought her chin up so that their lips were nearly touching.

Xena knew he was going to kiss her. She pushed away from him. What did he think this was? What was with all the massaging and holding? And now kissing?

He held her so that she couldn't get up from the bed. "Where do you think you are trying to go?"

"Let me up, Ares." she ordered.

"Xena, I am the Master here. This is what you wanted. You want to be controlled, used for another's purposes. Well, I am going to do what I damn well please with you. And I want to hold you, caress you, and yes, kiss you." He crushed his lips to hers. She refused to open her lips to his tongue and when he tried to pull at them with his teeth, she headbutted him.

"Damn, Xena!" He grabbed his nose as if she'd actually hurt him. She knew he was putting on and it angered her more. She wriggled out of his hold and got out of bed.

"No kissing." she barked.

"Xena, I will remind you that you are my sub! The contract list no restrictions on kissing. If I want you to kiss me then you have to comply. That is, of course, unless you want to use your little safe word to change the terms of the contract." His tone mocked and challenged her.

Xena stared at him defiantly. There was no way she was going to be the one to break the contract first. He couldn't break her. She wouldn't let him.

"I thought not," he smiled in victory. "Now, you are my sub. Get on your knees."

Xena quickly fell to her knees.

"Look at you! You think you are going to get a mouthful of cock now, don't you."

Xena's pussy started dripping. She could feel her oils seeping from her hole down her inner thighs.

Ares sauntered over to a closet in the corner of the room. He opened it slowly, revealing a treasure trove of sex toys and bondage instruments. "What should I do with you?"

"You should fuck me hard, Sir. I've been a disobedient slave. You should teach me a lesson."

"But you'd just like that, Xena. No, you are going to submit! I mean really submit. Not this play acting that you've been doing."

Xena's nostrils flared. Oh, he thought he was going to break her, did he?

"Put your hands behind your back, Xena."

"To Hades with you, Ares. You're a fool. If you think you can use these little fuck sessions to make me love you, you're a pathetic sap."

Ares grabbed a silk scarf from the wardrobe and was on her in an instant. He gagged her with the black silk. The fabric dug into her mouth and the knot pulled at her hair.

"I see, I am going ot have to shut that pretty mouth of yours."

Xena jumped up and headed for the double doors. He grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back. He pulled her to the bed and threw her down on it roughly. Quickly straddling her, he clasped her hands with the wrist cuffs attached to the headboard.

Xena's eyes widened in fear and pleasure. She could feel his leathers growing hot and stiff in the crotch. Fighting turned him on as much as it did her. And she wasn't finished struggling yet. He may have taken her hands from her but she still had her most powerful weapons. She swung her right leg around and attempted to throw him off balance. He simply grabbed her legs in his vice grip and worked his way down to her ankles and clasped them in place as well. He stepped off of her so that the only thing she could see above her was the image of her tied spread eagle to his bed.

"Who's the pathetic one, now?" He roared with laughter. She snapped her head around to look at him where he stood at the edge of the bed delighting in her helplessness. Her eyes narrowed at him. "Oooooh, don't be mad, this is what you asked for, isn't it?"

He took off his vest and walked back to the sideboard for another sip of wine. After his thirst was quenched, he draped his vest over the arm of the throne and kicked off his boots. Xena could hardly take her eyes off the bulge that was straining hard against the front of his pants. Finally, he unsnapped his belt and slid his pants down over his thick thighs. His rosy engorge member popped proudly free.

Xena closed her eyes in delightful anticipation.

Ares took his sweet time walking back to the bed. When he got to the bed he let his cock hover in front of her face, tensing the muscle so that it bobbed teasingly before her. She glared at him. She ached to touch it, to kiss it while she milked him of his essence.

Ares slid down her body and kissed her breasts, circling his tongue over her areola before taking her nipple into his hot mouth. But as much as he loved her tits, he had a different appetite tonight. He continued his descent until he reached her swollen sex. He lapped slowly at first, licking her folds, dipping gently but not deeply into her hole. Xena looked up into the mirror. The sight of Ares loving her pussy, excited her beyond reason. It sparked a frenzy in her. As she writhed, he moved up to her clit and begin working his tongue in firm wet circles around the nub. Xena's hips moved off the bed despite the fact that she was bound. When she reached her climax, her back arched off the bed and the restraints yanked hard against the headboard sending a clanging sound echoing through the bed chamber.

"Xena, you taste amazing. If you'd let me kiss you, you could taste how sweet your pussy is."

She shook her head, no.

"So, I can kiss your pussy, just not your lips, is that it?"

She nodded.

"You want me to kiss you, don't you?" He said as he slid his hips between her legs. His hot cock weighed heavy against her inner thigh. He took his cock in his right hand as he ran his left hand along her gushing slit. He pushed one finger inside of her, teasingly. Gods she wanted more, wanted to be filled. Needed his cock.

Ares slicked the head of his cock across her cunt from her perineum up to her clit. When he brought his cock back down to her hole, he acted as if he was going to push in, but stopped. With the wave of a hand the silk scarf fell from her mouth and slithered off the side of the bed.

With her mouth unmuffled, all sorts of little mews, moans, and whimpers escaped her lips as he continued to tease her.

"What do you want Xena?"

"I want you to fuck me. Please fuck me, Sir?"

"You know what I want?"

"What?"

"I want to kiss you. I want you to ask me to kiss you, Xena."

"You bastard," she spat.

He glided his cock through her folds again, this time he pushed the head in but quickly pulled it out."

"You know how it could be Xena, how I can fill you. Say the word."

"Fuck you, fuck you."

"I am trying, baby, but you've gotta help me here."

He slid his finger inside her and fingered her in and out a couple of times. Xena rode his hand as hard as she could with the restraints on. It felt amazing but it wasn't what she wanted. She wanted the force of his velvet fullness. She wanted to be filled, stretched.

"Areeeesss."

"Yes, my dear, dear, submissive little Xena."

"Areeeesss!"

"Can you imagine what the world would think if they could see you all trussed up and getting owned by the God of War?!"

"Areesss!"

"Yes?" He asked, pulling his fingers from her and slcking his dick between her folds again.

"Kiss me!" She wailed.

Ares leaned over her, taking her mouth in his. As his tongue entwined with hers, he pushed his cock deep into her depths.

"You're mine, Xena. Body, soul, mind, and yes, heart," he breathed as he broke the kiss. With the wave of his hand he undid the cuffs holding her limbs in place then bent her knees back and started driving himself home inside her. Xena couldn't get enough of him. She wrapped her legs around him and began rocking with him. She threw her arms around his torso, felt up and down his back before snaking her hand around his neck and pulling him in for another kiss. As she kissed him this time, she felt herself spasm on his cock before he filled her with his nectar. They collapsed onto the bed, Ares pulled her into his embrace. He wanted nothing more than to tell her he loved her but he knew he had to take this slowly or she was going to balk. Hell, she was probably livid that he'd made her kiss him. He felt hot, wet tears drip onto his chest. She was crying?

"Xena?"

"Shh, don't. I'm okay."

"Is this about?"

"Ares, don't. I don't want to talk about it. Just hold me."

He knew when to leave well enough alone. He pulled her tighter, kissed the top of head and held her as she drifted off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Sweet Surrender X

The smell of old hay tickled Xena's nose, arousing her from her slumber. She scooched up to the warm body next to hers. She reached around her back to pull Ares' arm around her middle but found Gabrielle's instead. Her eyes popped open as alarms screamed inside her head. She'd let down her guard last night, let him hold her. Kiss her! This had to stop. She had to put a stop to this madness. She'd done nothing short of drugging Gabrielle in order to slink off into the night with Ares. And, oh, what a magical night! No! No! She had to tell him it was over! Xena turned to look at her best friend and confidant. Gabrielle was still snoring in the arms of Morpheus.

Xena sat up, brought her knees up, crossed her arms over them, then hung her head. She missed him. She'd been disappointed not to find him holding her this morning. This was insane. She'd lost her mind, that was it! Could she wait another seven days before seeing him again? What? Of course, she could! Didn't matter anyway, she told herself, it wasn't happening again. They had crossed too many lines last night. He'd stolen one kiss from her, she'd gladly granted another! And then, then what did she do? The unthinkable! She cried in his arms! One doesn't cry in the arms of the God of War! Ridiculous! He should have lashed her for such weakness! But what had he done? He'd held her! Held her, just as she'd asked him. Her post-coital emotions had gotten the better of her and she let herself indulge in the feeling of his loving embrace. It was that stupid little flight across the Aegean! And, his obsessive monument to her life. She'd been more impressed with both than she should've been. It was all only supposed to be sex. Sex, nothing more. The exercises were only meant to be a chance for her to lose herself with complete abandon. An opportunity to just let go. Still, she wondered, what it said about her feelings for him that he was the one she trusted to be her Master? She knew he wouldn't judge her. She knew that he would still respect her as a woman and a warrior even after she'd been on her knees servicing him, begging for his domination. How many men could she say that about? She was definitely going crazy! Being with him was starting to make sense!

Gabrielle stretching behind her brought her out of her reverie. "Morning," Gabrielle smiled.

"Morning," Xena smiled back trying not to let her guilt show.

"That was the best night's sleep I've had in years! Wow! I feel incredible, like I could take on a three-headed hydra. How'd you sleep?"

"Soundly," Xena answered and realized the truth of her statement. When she had finally fallen asleep, her slumber had been so deep that it hadn't even awoken her when Ares brought her back to the barn.

"That must've been some good wine, huh? But I am famished now."

"Yeah, I could use a bite myself."

"I'll see if Melinda minds if I use her kitchen. I'll fix us some of those little dumplings you like."

"You are too good to me, Gabrielle. I don't deserve you." Xena's voice hitched as the guilt ate at her soul. She shouldn't be keeping her little night meetings with Ares secret from Gabrielle.

"What? It's just dumplings, silly. To tell you the truth they're not even that hard to make." Gabrielle stopped in her tracks when she noticed that Xena had started to cry. She draped her arm over Xena's shoulders.

"Xena what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Nothing,"

"It's obviously something."

"It's just if you only knew. I am not the good and honest person you think I am." Xena shook her head.

"Xena, yes you are. Sure, you've done things in your past that you're not proud of but those things don't define you. All the good deeds you have done are as much a part of you as your violent past is."

"I understand that but somehow, I feel like I will never really be able to leave all of my past behind me."

"Well, not if you keep running off in the night to help Ares."

"What?" Xena panicked. How could Gabrielle have known about last night?

"The other night, That whole lie he fed me about the God of Eli. Look, Xena. I am not sure what you two were up to but I sure as Hades know it had nothing to do with the God of Eli."

Xena started to respond but Gabrielle held up her hand. "I wasn't fishing for an explanation, Xena. All I am saying is that you are not beholden to him. Yes, he gave up his godhood for you but you got it back for him so I think you guys have settled that score. You don't owe him anything. If he calls for your help, you should feel free to tell him no and not have any guilt about doing so."

How did she tell Gabrielle that it wasn't her helping Ares but the other way around. He had been helping her. He'd saved her from that dungeon. Who knows how far she would have let things go if he hadn't interrupted her plans that evening. She thought it would be safe, harmless, and anonymous but then she'd had her run in with Anicetus outside of the BDSM club. Nothing was ever as simple as one wanted it to be. 'I wasn't helping him out of guilt. I don't feel like I owe him anything."

"Then what? You were helping him because you wanted to? Xena, maybe you need to cut him out of your life altogether."

"He's a god, Gabrielle, that's easier said than done." Xena didn't like the jolt of pain that stabbed at her heart at the thought of never seeing Ares again.

"That's an excuse, Xena. If you really want to leave your dark past in the past then you need to accept that he is a part of all the pain and self-hatred that you feel."

"All of my memories of him aren't painful." Xena defended Ares.

"And that is the problem, isn't it? You haven't dealt with your lingering romantic feelings for him? It's been easy enough to sever your ties with him as your god and mentor but harder to forget what he meant to you as a man."

Easy? Xena thought, Leaving him behind as her mentor had been anything but easy. She'd walked the gauntlet to leave that life, both physically and emotionally. This conversation needed to be over. "Can we talk about all of this later? I am hungry."

Gabrielle patted Xena's back and stood up. She dusted the hay off her dress. She knew when a Xena heart to heart had run it's course.

"Sure. But think about what I'm saying. At some point you are going to have to quit him, cold turkey, if you're ever going to truly heal."

"Cold turkey. I could eat cold turkey right now! I'm starving." Xena tried to turn the sour conversation in a lighter direction.

"Alright, alright, I'll make breakfast."

Xena waited until Gabrielle was out of sight and grabbed her herbal sachet and chewed the dried Silphium. Like the conversation she'd just had with the bard, it tasted bitter on her tongue.

AXAXAXAXAXAXAXAX

Xena spent the early part of the morning working with the villagers on how to set up a good defense system and rotating guard schedule. Going through drills with Petros and the leaders of the new militia reminded Xena of her days of being a military commander. If she was being honest with herself, she did miss training soldiers. It was exhilarating to watch a simple villager turn into a ruthless killing machine. After they broke for lunch, Xena grabbed a bowl of stew, wolfed it down, and headed out to check out the military encampment that she'd seen from the sky the previous evening. Gabrielle reluctantly agreed to stay in the village when Xena reminded her that she preferred to scout alone.

As Xena neared the area where she knew she could expect to encounter the first lookouts, she dismounted Argo. She took off her shiny, clangy armor and fastened it to Argo's saddle then signaled for the mare to make herself scarce. Xena took to the trees, climbing high in the dark pines. At about ten meters up, she spotted the guard posts. Another five meters, gave her a decent view of the entire encampment. She started counting tents. Five, ten, fifteen, twenty, twenty-five, thirty, thirty-fi. . . . electricity ran up her spine. He was here. He was close.

"Xena, what are you doing?" Ares called from the branch above her.

She sneered at him. "I am working and you are going to blow my cover!"

"Xe-na," he broke her name up in frustration. "You are the only one who can see me. But, just what is it that you are working on? Because I know you are not talking about my army out there."

"You're damn straight that I am talking about your little army out there."

"Little?" He acted offended.

"Precisely my point! What are you up to?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He gloated.

"Oh, I will find out." She growled.

"Xena, I am warning you to leave it alone. And, besides, it was wrong of you to use our little meetings to your advantage like this." He clicked his tongue, chastising her.

"What are you talking about? I was on to your army's little operation before our latest rendezvous."

"Maybe," he conceded, "But, you only knew their position because you saw it on our flight. I didn't think you would come after them but here you are. KInd of a betrayal of my trust, wouldn't you say?"

"Look, Ares, I am not interested in what your army is doing, so much as I am interested in the little raiders that work for them. I won't stand by while they deplete hardworking villagers of all their resources."

"So deal with the raiders, but leave my army alone. Unless of course, you want to lead it, then we can discuss terms."

"In your dreams."

"Actually, in my dreams. . ."

Xena's hand flew up to stop him. "Ares, this isn't going to work. Yes, I saw the encampment last night. And yes, it gave me an unfair advantage but as i said, I was already on to them. I would have found the camp either way. Look, I need to talk to you about. . .about"

"Us?" he asked, helping her find the words.

"I told you there is no us!"

"Okay, then, our games," he offered, exasperated.

"They have to stop. I can't keep doing this."

"Okay," he surprised her.

"What?" She looked at him warily.

"Xena, I am not going to make you do something you don't want to do. When I left you after that first night in Athens, I thought I made it pretty clear that the ball is in your court."

"Do you want to stop?" She didn't know what she would do if he said yes.

"Xena, I will never want to stop making love to you."

"Making love?" She scoffed.

He looked down. She'd wounded him, again. A part of herself hated herself for what she was putting him through. Another side of her gloried in the fact that she had such power of the God of War.

"Fucking you, Xena! I will never tire of fucking you! Satisfied?" He disappeared. She felt a cold absence in the air around her.

XAXAXAXAXAXAXAX

When Xena returned to the village, Gabrielle was standing in the main square with Petros and Virgil. Xena wondered what in Hades the warrior-poet was doing all the way up here. She hopped off of Argo and walked up to the trio, greeting Virgil with a full-forearm handshake.

"I'm surprised to see you, Virgil. You aren't having problems with Anicetus, are you?" Xena asked.

"No, it's much worse." Virgil answered.

"What's going on? Meg okay?" Xena didn't like the severe tone of Virgil's voice.

"We have a warlord at our gates. I barely managed to get out. I tried sending a messenger but he was slaughtered not far from town. The warlord displayed his body as a warning that if anyone tried to leave town, they'd suffer a similar fate."

"The Athenian army can't handle one warlord?" Gabrielle asked.

"The army isn't what it used to be." Virgil answered.

"Athena's dead." Xena said bluntly. "Whoever this warlord is, I am betting he knows that and is trying to capitalize on that fact."

"He calls himself the Widowmaker." Virgil said before mounting his steed. "I have to get back. My family needs me."

"We'll be right behind you. Gabrielle get our pack." Xena ordered.

"Would you like to take some of our men?" Petros offered.

"No, Petros, there is no sense in you all getting yourselves killed. If we need you, I will send for you.'

"You've done so much for us, I really wish. . ."

"You owe us nothing. But, we really must be going."

Xena and Gabrielle said their goodbyes to Petros before mounting Argo and riding off.


	11. Chapter 11

Xena, Gabrielle, and Virgil sat at the edge of the woods and surveyed the city of Athens, looking for a way around The Widowmaker's forces. The warlord had learned of the route that Virgil had used to escape Athens. Thus, four guards were stationed at the narrow gap in the city's walls. Xena knew that any good strategist would block off access to Athens via Pireaus so she didn't bother to circumnavigate the long walls that led down to the port. Instead, she told her friends they would bide their time until an opportunity presented itself. They'd waited overnight already and now the sun was starting to set on a second day. Virgil was getting antsy, his mother and siblings were hostages to that mad man. Xena could sense the agitation rolling off of him. Gabrielle must have felt it, as well, because she kept rubbing his forearm affectionately.

"I can't wait out here another night," Virgil whispered between gritted teeth.

"You may not have to," The left corner of Xena's mouth lifted in a half-smile. "Look."

"What?" Virgil scanned the city walls.

"No, over there," Xena pointed to where a faint light could be seen through the wilderness.

"Shhh," she motioned for them to follow her, but quietly.

The trio crept up on the figure carrying a small torch. It was hard to be sure given the distance that separated them, but Xena was fairly certain that man fleeing Athens was Anicetus. But where had he come from? Xena looked at the path from which he'd come. It was nearly impossible to make it out in the dusk. Hell, Xena thought, even in the daytime it would be hard to see. It must have been used infrequently.

"Should we stop him?" Virgil asked.

"No, let him go, I have an idea." Xena answered.

Xena followed the path as best she could without lighting a torch. She didn't want to give their position away. Ancietus was a complete idiot for having carried one, not that that surprised her. After they'd walked about fifty meters, Xena noticed a large rock outcropping. She wondered. She held up her hand, indicating that Virgil and Gabrielle should wait while she walked toward the rock wall with nearly silent footsteps to investigate. When she felt the air coming from inside the cave, she knew that this had been Anicetus' excape route. And, she bet it led right through the BDSM underground club. She crooked her finger and beckoned her mates to follow her. Once inside the cavern, Xena grabbed a torch from her bag and her tinderbox. The flame illuminated the tiny rock room. Xena scanned the area and quickly found the stone door that she believed would be there. It had the same markings as the door she'd used when she first entered the club.

"Pretty," Gabrielle admired the artwork.

Xena shook her head. This was that last place she wanted to take Gabrielle but she needed to get to the other side. Exhaling a deep breath, Xena pushed open the stone door and entered.

Xena was surprised that more people hadn't chosen to take refuge in the underground lair. But then again, she realized that those who knew about the club didn't necessarily know there was an alternate exit. And those who did, probably used it to escape town altogether, as Anicetus had The place was deserted. The vibrant sex club that Xena had walked through as Ares' sub, appeared lifeless, except for her and her companions.

"Omega block. Beware all who enter! No safe word allowed." Gabrielle read the sign above the block's entrance.

Xena winced and picked up the pace. She didn't want Gabrielle to start with the questions.

"What is this place?" Virgil asked.

'Great,' Xena thought.

"A sex club," Gabrielle answered. "But Xena has more experience with that than I do, so if you need specifics, you'll have to ask her."

Luckily, Virgil didn't inquire further.

When they reached Zeta block, Xena heard footsteps coming down the corridor. Out of caution, she pulled Gabrielle and Virgil into the block and down the side hallway. They turned the corner and she peeked around the side, hoping that the other party hadn't heard them. A man with his family rushed down the main hallway without a glance down Zeta block. He was clearly in a hurry to get his family to safety. Xena waited a few minutes to make sure the coast was clear and then ushered Virgil and Gabrielle back up the hallway. When they passed Z-13, a montage of images flashed through her mind: the crushed rose petals on the floor, her and Ares signing their contracts, him lashing her with his belt, the two of them pleasuring each other, his beautiful cock, and her taunting him into rough fucking her. Her need for him grew just from looking at the fucking door.

She was transfixed, mesmerized.

"Xena, you coming?" Gabrielle asked.

"No, what? Oh, yes, let's go," Xena managed to tear her eyes away from the door and get her feet moving.

Fortune smiled on the group and they were able to make their way through the rest of the club and down the entry corridor without encountering another soul. When they reached the door, Xena pushed it open cautiously. She was thankful for the cover of night as they crept out onto the street and into a darkened alleyway. They perused the streets for guards but found this area of town poorly patrolled. Xena led them along a shortcut, through alleyways and over roof tops to Meg's tavern. Thankfully, Meg's bar had also been left unmolested. Meg threw her arms around Virgil and thanked Xena and Gabrielle for coming to her rescue, again.

AXAXAXAXAXAXAX

After four days of working closely with Ambrose, the leader of the Athenian forces, Xena was satisfied with the progress that they were making. She'd utilized the escape route to send out forces to attack the Widowmaker from the rear. The secret exit out of Athens also allowed her to send word to both the Athenian navy and Athens' allies. Messengers had brought back word that the navy was en route and that forces from Euboea were on the way. Xena was taking a much deserved breather at Meg's tavern when Ambrose's lieutenant, Arkadios found her.

"What are you doing here?" Xena asked upon his arrival. She thought he was supposed to be with the last group of soldiers that had headed out to pummel the Widowmaker's rear.

"Ambrose asked me to check in with you, He said to tell you that he'd almost broken the lines on that end and wanted to know where you thought we should focus next?"

"Tell him to just keep pushing forward. An assault on both ends should send this warlord packing soon enough. Oh, and tell him that a couple of the Euboean city-states are sending reinforcements and that the navy is set to land by sunrise."

"Will do," the lieutenant saluted to Xena and excused himself from the bar. There was something about the self-satisfied smirk that illuminated his face that Xena didn't care for. She watched him leave and then decided to follow him. She cracked open the door and peeked outside. She noticed that he didn't head downhill toward the BDSM club, instead, he took the road that led uphill toward the Acropolis. She wondered what he was up to. So, she decided to follow. Xena grabbed her sword and chakram that had been hanging on a peg at the tavern entrance. But, just as she was heading out the door, she felt a wave of warm wetness trickle out of her center.

Dammit, he'd have to wait. Xena bolted up to the room she shared with Gabrielle and rifled through her packs for an absorbent menstrual cloth and a fresh pair of underwear. She cleaned herself quickly and hurried out the door in hopes of being able to find Arkadios' trail in the overcrowded city.

As she climbed the hill toward the Acropolis, Xena thought about how thankful she was to have started her menses. She'd been looking for an excuse to back out of tonight's meeting with Ares. It wasn't that she didn't long for him. Heavens, the longing never went away, But she knew, she had to put a stop to it. Their little rendezvous had to end sometime. Today was as good a day as any. Besides, she couldn't really justify leaving her friends to fight off the Widowmaker while she took a break to roll in the hay with the God of War.

When Xena was about a quarter way up the hill, she saw Arkadios coming back down. There wasn't really a good place to duck out of sight, so she waved at him and continued her ascent as if she hadn't been following him. The look of guilt on his face told her all she needed to know. He was up to something, but what? He'd thought he'd been busted but when she acted as if she were completely oblivious to his deceit he nodded to her sheepishly and went on his way. Xena looked up the hill. There was no way, he'd made it all the way to the top and back down already. She hadn't taken that long cleaning up. No, he'd stopped somewhere along the way. Xena surveyed the area, looking for anyone he might have met with. She guessed he was probably working with the Widowmaker but she didn't see anyone that looked suspicious. She glanced back over her shoulder. Xena wanted to make sure he was well out of sight before she turned around. Arkadios could still be seen at the base of the hill, so Xena trudged on up the hill. She passed Ares' hill and walked a little further before taking another look down at Arkadios. Finally, he was out of sight. Xena climbed a little higher just to be sure, then started her descent. On her way down, she was drawn to Areopagus. She walked up the marble steps and out onto the knob that jutted proudly from the Earth's crust. The white rocks stood in stark contrast to the dark green cedars surrounding it. She could feel his presence in this place as if the rocks were imbued with his essence. It was invigorating. She admired the view of the Parthenon above and turned to take in the sprawl of the growing city below.

She dared to walk toward the edge, looking for the quick thrill that the danger of the steep fall from the cliff mingled with the presence of his essence was sure to arouse in her. She couldn't have tonight, but she'd let herself have this moment.

AXAXAXAXAXAXAX

Ares watched her for a while. She was the most amazing mortal he'd ever beheld. Hell, there wasn't even a goddess that could hold his attention the way that she could. And here she was, walking up the hill that bore his name. Walking right toward him. He'd sent Arkadios on his way as soon as he'd felt her presence climbing the hill. It wouldn't do for Xena to catch him with the lieutenant. It wouldn't take her long to put two and two together. Ares was so tempted to show himself to her. To hold her as she basked in his presence. He looked on as she wrapped her arms around herself. He wondered how far toward the edge she was going to walk. Not that he'd ever let her fall to her death but it was unnerving to just stand there while she crept closer to the rim. Danger really did excite her. He needed to ask her if they were still on for tonight. He figured she was going to make some kind of excuse, given the argument they'd had earlier in the week. Ares knew, however, if he appeared to her right now, that she'd make the connection between him and Arkadios. The god also knew if he left the scene right now that she'd feel his absence and realize that it hadn't been anything sacred in the area that she'd been feeling. Instead, she'd been reeling off of his actual presence. No, he had to wait until she left before excusing himself from this place.

Suddenly, he heard her whispering. "How am I going to tell you that it's over? Look what you do to me. I think I am in love with you and it's going to kill us both."

For the life of him, he couldn't believe that she had uttered the words. His heart nearly leapt out of his chest. He wanted to show himself. He was torn. If she found out about his involvement with the current situation in Athens she'd be through with him. He couldn't risk that. Especially now that she had admitted her feelings to herself. He continued to stay hidden in the aether and waited for her to leave.

He didn't have to wait long. After a few minutes Xena turned, wiped a few tears from her eyes and headed back down the hill. Just before she reached the marbled steps she turned and looked right at him. It sent fear, joy, pleasure, and anguish through his core simultaneously. No, Xena could never know about his hand in all of this. The Widowmaker had to be destroyed before he could reveal that Ares had sent him to attack Athens.

Why couldn't Xena have left well enough alone anyway? She'd left Athens! Had been gone two weeks before he'd given the order to attack. He was certain she was too preoccupied with his forces in Boeotia to have worried with what was going on in Athens. Arkadios had taken him by complete surprise when he told him that not only had Xena secreted her way back into the city but that she had the Widowmaker up against the ropes. His plan had been working out beautifully and now here she was, as always, undoing his progress. Well, he'd get her out of the way tonight! While he kept Xena busy, his plan would work itself out and things would be completely resolved by the time the Athenian navy made landfall at sunrise. He grinned at what a malevolent genius he was and transported himself to Meg's tavern.

AXAXAXAXAXAX

Xena felt him before she pushed opened her bedroom door to find him lounging cockily in her bed.

"Get up and get out," she snarled.

"Now, now, now, is that anyway for a submissive to talk to her Master?" He taunted.

She slammed the door behind her. "You shut that shit up! We don't ever. .. "

He held his hands up. "I'm sorry, you're right. I spoke out of turn. Will you forgive me?"

She eyed him warily, cocked her eyebrow and pursed her lips. "What do you want?"

"Well seeing as how you are in Athens, I wondered if we were continuing our little game in the underground or if you wanted me to take you back to our little paradise?"

"Neither." Xena answered grabbing his feet and pushing them forcefully off her bed.

"Ouch, that hurt." he sat up and she sat down beside him on the bed.

"Spare me."

"So not the underground and not our island, so what did you have in mind?" He asked even though he knew what she was going to say.

"Ares, it's not happening tonight. In case you didn't notice, I've kinda got my hands full, here."

"What that little warlord business? Looks like you've got that under control to me. You have him outflanked don't you?"

She knew he was right. It was just a matter of waiting him out until reinforcements arrived to seal the deal, which would be happening at daybreak. She could technically take the time and spend with him. They both knew she was only using it as an excuse.

"Well, even if that's true, there are other reasons."

"Like?" He wasn't gonna let her off that easy. If she was going to cancel on him, he was going to get the real reason from her. Her confession of love. He knew the reason she couldn't continue was because her feelings for him were too strong. Everytime they got together the real blurred into the fantasy and it was becoming too hard for her separate the two.

"I got my period, if you must know. It would put a damper on our fun, don't ya think?"

He leaned in to whisper into her ear. "Xena, I am the God of War, a little blood never bothered me. It's gonna take more than that to scare me off of that sweet pussy."

She shivered at the feeling of his breath tickling her ear and neck. If he touched her she was going to come undone.

"Besides, I've heard women say that a good orgasm helps with the cramping," He kissed her neck. She knew she should've push him away. But his lips felt so good on her. Ares put his hand on her knee and slowly made his way up her thigh. He couldn't believe that she hadn't pushed him off yet, so he continued his exploration. When he reached her upper thigh, instead of going for her snatch, he placed his hand on her hip and slid it over her upper pelvic region. When his hand was flat over her lower abdomen he let a gentle radiant warmth spread out across her ovaries and uterus. She moaned in comfortable pleasure.

"You like that? Does that feel good?" He whispered again.

"Yes," she answered honestly. His hands always felt like Heaven on her but there was something about this sweet gesture on his part that was making her stomach do backflips.

"Please don't cancel on me, tonight. We've been having a good time, haven't we? Do you really want it to end?"

"No," she whispered and turned so that her mouth was next to his. She brought her hand up and traced his beard with her finger before pulling him in for a kiss.

He couldn't believe this was happening. She was kissing him. A real kiss, not part of the game. Just the two of them, here in the inn, in her bed, kissing each other.

It felt so good to kiss him. To kiss him for real. Xena was so tempted to lay him down and make love to him. She needed him, wanted him. She pushed him back on the bed. He didn't fight her, he simply laid back and let her take the lead. When she had him laid down. She kissed along his jaw and down his neck, taking in the smell of him, the taste of him.

She heard footsteps coming up the hallway. She jumped off of him and shook her head trying to force her body to come to it's senses.

"Okay, you have to go. I will see you tonight. Come and get me. I will be waiting in the stables after dinner. We can go back to the island. I quite enjoyed it. You have a few more toys, that we didn't get to play with."

"Oh, I have some surprises for you that you haven't even seen yet, my Warrior Princess. Until tonight, my dearest Xena." He smiled and disappeared into the aether.

Within seconds, Gabrielle came walking into the room. She took in Xena's flushed appearance and looked around the room. She noticed the crumpled sheets. "Uh-huh." She snarked.

"What?" Xena asked innocently.

"Where'd Ares run off to?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Xena lied. "Look, I don't have time to waste on your paranoid nonsense. I have to check in with Heron at the front gates."

"Whatever," Gabrielle called to Xena's retreating back.

AXAXAXAXAXAXAX

When Ares left Xena, he materialized in the Widowmaker's war tent. The warlord was going over plans.

"Embarrassing, getting beat by a girl, isn't it?" Ares chuckled.

"My Lord," The Widowmaker went down on one knee and held his fist to his chest in salute.

"Rise, rise. What happened to the progress you were making?"

"My Lord, things were going as planned but then that cunt managed to get into the city and marshall the forces against us. I haven't figured out how she's getting into the city yet."

"Well, I can help you there, but if I let you in on her little secret you must help me."

"I live to serve only you, Lord Ares."

"Good, cause here's what I want you to do. I want you to forget about the men attacking your rear. Xena is using an underground entrance to get in and out of Athens. I am sure she will have guards protecting at both the entrance and exit to that path. I want you to slaughter the guards and lead a full scale attack on the city, tonight. Wait an hour after nightfall. Do you hear me? I want you to use the cover of full darkness. Keep enough men on the line out there to keep Ambrose and his men engaged but take the rest of your forces and enter the city. You will find my man, Arkadios on the other side waiting for you. He will be wearing this insignia, meet up with him and he will show you where to attack"

"Yes, my Lord."

"You will receive a just reward for your efforts."

Ares stroked his mustache and disappeared into thin air.

When he remerged from the aether, he found that his troops from Boeotia had made significant progress on their march towards Athens.

His lead general was riding at the head of the army and pulled his forces to a halt when Ares appeared on the road ahead of them.

"My Lord," the general called.

"How soon can you be in Athens?" Ares asked.

"By nightfall, Lord Ares."

"Good, I want you to head there, now. Wait for three hours after nightfall. Send a battalion to the Widowmaker's rear line, ally yourself with an Athenian general named Ambrose. Make sure he knows that you are my army and that you are there on my direct orders because I value the city of Athens and its people. Also send a squad through the underground, I will give you a map to that entrance. Kill on contact any of the Widowmaker's forces that you find, including the Widowmaker himself. You are to leave Athenian citizens unharmed. No looting, raping, or pillaging. However, you are to locate and murder an Athenian lieutenant by the name of Arkadios, this is his insignia," Ares showed them the symbol. "Everything understood."

"Yes, sir." the general answered.

"Good, now go an make me proud."

Ares vanished and transported himself to his throne room in the Halls of War. He sat upon his throne satisfied that he'd worked everything around to his advantage. By morning, Athens would be his. They would be proclaiming the God of War as their patron god. Athena, after all had abandoned them in their time of need. With his army coming to the rescue, they were certain to proclaim their loyalty to him. And, if Xena saw him as a hero for sending his troops in to save the day, all the better.

Ares stood from his throne, now that that business was all taken care of, he needed to go prepare for his evening with Xena. She was about to break. If Blondie hadn't interrupted them this afternoon, Xena would've made love to hm without being in the game. She was caving. He just had to keep pushing the right buttons.

He prided himself again on what a malevolent genius he was.


	12. Chapter 12

Sweet Surrender

Chapter 12

Gabrielle was helping Meg clean their dinner dishes when Xena found them.

"Gabrielle, you got a minute?" The warrior asked.

The bard dried her hands on a nearby cloth before turning to her friend. "Sure, what's up?"

"I am going to do a perimeter walk, check in with Ambrose, and then head down to Piraeus so that I am there when the navy lands in the morning. Do you think you can handle things here?" Xena told herself that it wasn't a complete lie. She did intend to have Ares take her to the port in the morning after they finished their little sexcapade.

"Yeah, no problem. Be safe Xena."

"Always," Xena smiled and hugged her friend goodbye.

When Xena arrived at the stables, Ares was waiting for her. He was brushing Argo down. Xena watched a minute as he gently ran the wood-handled brush through the mare's golden mane. Argo seemed to have no aversion to the god's ministrations. Xena knew how seductive his touch could be, so didn't blame the horse one bit. Xena remembered the feeling of him grooming her, how attentive he'd been to every little detail. How tenderly he'd lifted her hair before pulling the brush through the length of her tresses. As much as she missed the heat of the battle and fighting side by side with him. If she was being completely honest with herself, she missed the downtime, the quiet times between battles most of all.

"She likes you," Xena called as she walked closer.

"She has good pedigree. Her mother was a warhorse, of course she likes the God of War," Ares answered.

"The God of War, hmmmm," Xena hummed.

"She's not the only one who likes the God of War, is she?" Ares swaggered toward Xena.

"No, she's not," Xena's feral smile was all the urging he needed to whisk them out of the barn.

When they re-emerged from the aether, they were standing in a humid bathhouse inside the palace complex that he'd created. The grotto was dimly lit. Potted plants and hanging ferns gave off the impression of a paradisical jungle. The steam from the thermal vents that heated the water made the air thick, harder to breath. "What's this?"

"Just a little something I added this afternoon. Come here." He pulled her into a changing room that stood adjacent to the baths. She shivered from the sudden drop in temperature. "Take off your leather, you don't want to ruin it."

Xena quickly disrobed. She couldn't help but admire his perfect body as he shed his own clothes. His member wasn't fully erect but it was stiffening in anticipation. Xena reached down and gave it a gentle stroking. Ares stopped her by holding her wrist. "Ahhhh, we'll get to that. Being a little forward aren't you?"

"Yes, Sir. I am sorry, Sir."

"There, there, that's a good girl." Ares stroked her face with the backs of his fingers before taking her hand again and leading her back to the baths.

"Slide on in, Xena. Careful, there's a bench for sitting, it runs the circumference of the bath." he instructed and offered her his hand for support as she stepped over the side of the hot tub.

"Oh my," Xena cooed as she settled down into the hot water and seated her bottom on the stone bench.

"How does that feel on your lower back?"

"Amazing," she breathed, relaxing into the water. She realized that he had done this because of her period. He'd wanted to relieve her cramping, make her comfortable. He really could be a thoughtful son-of-a-bacchae sometimes. "Ares, this is. . . .ummmm. . .. feels so good."

"Glad you like it." He sat on the rim of the tub, letting his feet hang on either side of her torso, while he gently massaged the tension out of her shoulders. He loved it when she called him by his name. It added an authenticity to her words and emotions. Like she was speaking to him, not to her Master.

Xena sat quietly while he rubbed her shoulders. There was nothing like the feeling of his hands on her and she was going to let herself enjoy it as long as she could. For his part, Ares was content to stay like this all night long. Just the two of them basking silently in each other's presence. He slid his hands up from her shoulders and applied firm pressure to the knotted muscles in her neck. "By the gods, Xena. You've needed this badly. Your neck is as hard as a rock. More worries than normal?"

"Not really."

"I see, just the weight of the world getting to be too much to bear?"

This wasn't a conversation she was prepared to have with him. She wasn't here for a little heart to heart. What did he need to know about her demons? About the worries that plagued her? Sure, he was a significant portion of the bones that rattled her closet but she wasn't going to discuss it with him. She was here for his dick, nothing more.

If he wasn't going to move things along, then she would take matters into her own hands. She turned on the bench and faced him. Her face hovered above his cock. She placed a feather-light kiss on the head and then slicked her tongue down the back of his shaft before taking the head into her mouth.

Her warm mouth felt like heaven, but he knew what she was doing. She was trying to dodge having a genuine conversation with him. It hurt, but he was used to being burned by her. He let her bob up and down on his cock a couple of times to whet her appetite. Then, he fisted his hand at the base of her skull and pulled her off his cock. Holding her off his member by handful of hair, he teased her with his dick. "You want that don't you? You like the feel of my velvet steel in your mouth, don't you?"

"Yes, sir," she panted.

"You like the salty sweetness of immortal nectar don't you?"

"Yes, yes, sir," her eyes rolled back into her head.

"Do you want me to come for you? Is that what you want, you fucking vixen?"

"By the gods, yes!"

"By which god?"

"By you, by you, my Lord." Xena jutted her jaw forward trying desperately to fill her mouth with him. He tugged her head back, keeping her from her goal.

"Look at you! Begging! Aching! Are you itching? Like a fucking addict? Do you itch for me inside you, Xena?"

"Yes, please, Ares, yes." His name rolling off her pleading lips was his undoing. He released her head and she devoured his manhood. He'd meant to hold out, to make her beg some more but he needed to feel her consuming him as much as she needed to do it. When she cupped his tightening balls in her left hand, he knew it was going to be a quick blow. He hadn't had sex or even masterbated all week long. He'd been saving it all for her and by the gods she was about to get a faceful.

Xena felt his shaft grow more rigid and his head swell to the size of a fat, juicy plum. She slid her hand off his balls and let two wet fingers massage his perineum. Within seconds, he erupted his frothy essence down her throat.

Xena eyed him victoriously as she continued to milk his manhood. He looked down at her and chuckled. "You're pretty proud of yourself, huh?"

She cocked an eyebrow and let his head pop free of her mouth.

"Sometimes, I think you forget who is in charge. But I'm gonna rectify that right now." He warned.

"Oooooh, yes, Sir." She teased.

"You may go put your panties and your menstrual cloth back on and then meet me in the bedroom. It's through that door," he gestured to an entryway that was barely visible through the thick foliage he'd placed throughout the room.

"Yes, Sir." Xena answered and then scrambled to the dressing room to comply.

AXAXAXAXAXAXAX

Gabrielle and Virgil were inventorying the food rations just in case the siege lasted longer than Xena had anticipated.

"Bags of Flour?" Gabrielle asked.

"Two here and six more in the storehouse," Virgil answered just before the trumpets sounded and all hell broke loose.

AXAXAXAXAXAXAXAX

The brightly lit bedroom was a stark contrast to the dark, humid bathhouse. In addition to the candles and braziers, Ares had lit a fire in the hearth and it was cracking loudly. Ares had sat up a gaming table next to the fire. He'd set up a game of latrones, a strategic board game they hadn't played in ages. She wondered what he was up to. She took a seat in one of the chairs next to the game board, and waited for Ares. A few minutes later he entered the doorway that lead down the corridor toward the central courtyard. He was carrying a black wooden box about the size of a small travelling suitcase.

"You're not cold are you? I built the fire so you could stay warm and naked at the same time." He smiled. She noticed that he hadn't bothered to dress either.

"I'm fine but I don't think we have ever played latrones in the nude. Not that I am questioning your judgement, Sir." She added, realizing that things were getting a bit too conversational. Why did it turn out this way every week?

"Of course not, you'd never question my judgement." Ares snickered.

The god pulled a side table next to the gaming table and placed the case on top of it.

"What's in the box?" Her curiosity got the better of her.

"Something I think you will enjoy. Go ahead open it." He handed her the key.

Xena fit the tiny key into the hole and turned it til it clicked. When she lifted the lid her eyes grew wide at the naughty contents it held.

"Do you like them? Have you ever used one?" Ares asked, watching her face take in the sight of the thick dildos inside.

"Yes, I have one, though not quite as large as these," she admitted.

"Does Gabrielle fuck you with it?"

"I told you to leave her out of this. It's in the contract."

"Fair enough. We'll leave Blondie be, but I am curious how often do you use it?"

"Not a lot. Just when the need gets too strong. And, for the record. I use it alone."

He realized that she'd managed to find a way to answer his question without mentioning Gabrielle. He made a note to be more careful with his wording in the future. It pleased him to know that she was willing to talk about her private moments with him.

"Xena, when you fuck yourself with it, of whom do you think?"

"Sir, please." She didn't want to do this. It was too personal. How could she tell him that he was the subject of her most erotic fantasies? That she impaled herself on her leather encased dildo and bit her lip to keep from screaming out his name as she came.

"Alright, alright. I will let it go. For now."

"Thank you."

"So, which of those do you like?" He gestured to the three cocks in the case.

Xena looked over the dildos. One was solid glass, smooth and clear. Another appeared to be a glass phallus but encased in a black leather sheathing, making it more comfortable to orgasm on, and giving at least a hint of realism to the cock. The third she guessed was made of wax. She'd heard of wax dildos and even cocks made of stone but she'd never tried either.

"May I touch them?" She asked.

"Of course. Feel them up. Then let me know which is your favorite."

Xena touched each cock and studied its curve and contours. The glass one was the heaviest but also the coldest to the touch. The leather one felt very familiar since it was so similar to the one she already owned. When she hefted the wax dildo in her hand she was surprised by its weight. As she gazed on it, she noticed it's similarities to Ares' own cock. She turned to look at him.

"Very good, my dear. I made that from a mold of my own cock. If you're very good, very very good, I'll let you take it with you."

Xena gushed at the thought of being able to pleasure herself nightly with a replica of his hardness.

"I think I like this one the best," she held the wax dick up for him to see.

"Okay, put them down. We are going to play a little game and the prize is cock." He grinned.

"I don't understand, Sir."

"We are going to play latrones, if I recall correctly it is a game in which we are fairly evenly matched."

Xena nodded.

"Whoever wins the game gets to decide which cock you fuck tonight."

"Oh, you are on." Xena smiled. No mortal alive had ever beaten her at the game, not even Caesar. Ares, on the other hand, had. She was excited to see who would claim victory.

"Ladies. . . .ooops. . . . Cunts first," Ares gestured.

The way he had said 'cunts first" rankled Xena but she supposed she had asked for it. After all this whole BDSM thing had been her idea and every time he broke character she chastised him for it. So, she let it slide.

"I'll take red," Xena announced and began setting her pieces in their starting positions.

AXAXAXAXAXAXAXA

The Widowmaker's forces raged through Athens, taking no prisoners. The city was pure chaos. Gabrielle grabbed her sais, Virgil his swords and they headed out into the foray. The warlord's men fought according to no form, no logic. Their sole goal was to maim, kill, and terrorize. Bodies littered the ground. A warrior charged at the bard, she held her left sais against her forearm, blocking his downward strike. Virgil brought down two men with one swing of the blade. More trumpets sounded. Gabrielle saw Arkadios enter the skirmish but to her terror he fought alongside the Widowmaker's men. Again horns pierced the air, the blaring grew closer and closer. Another man came at the blonde, she pivoted, causing him to miss his target and go sprawling on the ground past her. Through the smoke, Gabrielle saw another army entering the battle. They carried the banners of the God of War.

AXAXAXAXAXAXAX

Xena smirked as she moved her pawn into place, pinning Ares' wooden men into an impossible position. Either way he maneuvered, she had him. The game was over.

"You're mine," she announced.

"Completely,' he answered. They each knew they weren't just talking about the silly board game.

Xena picked up her piece and knocked over his remaining soldiers with glee.

"Well, Warrior Princess, you have won. So tell me, which dick from the box do you want to feel caressing your walls?"

"Hmmmm,' she stood and looked at the dongs again. He came up behind her and looked over her shoulder, resting his chin against her. She took her hand and squeezed his flaccid penis, causing it to rear its head. "I'd rather have him."

"You have to earn him, my dear. Your prize for winning the game is one of these cocks. If you come on it like the good little slut that I know you to be then you will be rewarded with a real live dick."

"Mmmmmmm," she grinded her ass against his crotch. "Okay, fine. I would like you to fuck me with this one, Sir."

"Oh, no, my dear pet, you have misunderstood. I am not fucking you with the cock. You are going to perform for me, Xena. I am going to sit over there on my throne while you lay on the bed and pleasure yourself. You are going to show me how bad you need some dick. So bad that you'll lay there and fuck yourself with a toy just to feel full."

"Yes, Sir."

"Now climb up and bed and turn yourself so that I have an unobstructed view of your pussy."

Xena took the wax dildo from the case and got comfortable on the bed. She placed two pillows under her head so that she was elevated enough to see his face through her bent knees.

"What do you want me to do, Sir?" She asked.

"Whatever feels good, Xena. I am just going to sit here and watch. You show me what you like. Show me how you fuck yourself when I am not there."

Xena closed her eyes and tried to pretend he wasn't there, watching. With her left hand she reached up and squeezed her breast fully before tracing her nipple and then pinching it's pebbled hardness. With her right hand, she slid the dildo down to her center and rubbed it slowly on her clit before sliding further down into her folds. She was wet with desire and from being on her period. She slid the silky wax inside her and started working the cock in and out in at a slow pace. It felt good, not as good as Ares, but it felt good. She snaked her left hand down to massage her clit while she plumbed her depths with the dildo. She opened her eyes and looked at him sitting smugly on his throne. He'd reached down into his own lap and was jerking rhythmically on his prick. The sight of him fisting himself while he watched her, sent her over the edge. Her walls clamped around the warm, malleable wax as her hand continued to fly across her clit. "Oh, Ares, oh fuck, Ares, oh yes, I'm commmmmming!" She wailed as her back arched off the bed.

Ares bounded from the throne and bolted for the bed. He pulled the wax dick from her cunt and moved in behind her, spooning up against her as he slid his cock in her freshly fucked hole.

"You looked so hot, getting fucked Xena. So fucking hot. You are so beautiful when you come. I'm gonna bring you off again." He reached around and begin manipulating her clit as he'd watched her do.

"You wanted some cock didn't you? Some real mancock!" He cried as he pumped furiously in and out of her.

"No, I wanted some real godcock!"

"Oh, you are going to get it too!"

Xena felt another wave of pleasure peaking from his efforts on her clit. "That's it, right there. Oh, Ares, oh yes, Fuuuuuck me!" She cried as her center clenched and tugged at his dick.

Ares grabbed her hips and started thrusting even harder than before.

"That's it, Ares, fuck me. I fucking love your cock. Love it! Give it to me. Give it to your whore. Fuck me, fuck me like you mean it. I am yours Ares, all yours. Stain me with it. Mark me with your seed. Show the world who the Warrior Princess belongs to!"

Ares bucked as hard as he could. He didn't know how he wasn't killing her. He was ramming her balls deep but she was so wet it didn't seem to be hurting her at all. She was mad for his cock. Taking every inch. He raised her leg and looked down at where they were joined. Blood was everywhere but he couldn't tell if it was from her menses or it he'd ripped her open. It didn't matter, he couldn't stop. He felt that familiar coil and the burst of pleasure surged through his groin as he emptied himself inside the woman he loved.

It took them a minute to reach coherency. But when they did, Ares picked her up from the blood-soaked sheets and carried her into the bathhouse. He sat her down in the tub gently. He knew he had torn her when she winced from the contact with the water. A pang tore through his gut. Anger darkened his soul. What was she going to make him do to her?

"Aren't you getting in?" She asked as he stood there dumbstruck, staring at her. Blood dripped from his cock and fell onto the stone floor. It seemed to echo in his heart.

"Xena, I hurt you."

"Ares, don't be a sap, I am fine. A good hard fucking never hurt anyone, least of all me. Now get in here."

Wordlessly, he slid into the tub. Xena grabbed a bar of peppermint scented soap and begin to clean him up.

When he continued to give her the silent treatment, she cupped his bearded chin in her hand and turned his face so that they were looking at each other, eye to eye.

"Okay, you have something to say, what is it?" She prompted.

"Are you sure this is what you want? I was pretty rough in there."

"I loved every second of it."

"So you love what I do to you but you don't love me?"

"The contract expressly. . ."

"I know good and damn well what the fucking contract says, Xena." Ares bellowed.

"Good. Then, it's your turn to scrub me," she tossed him the soap.

"Fine, but you're gonna let me hold you before you leave. Master's orders."

"Yes, Sir." She answered as her heart fluttered.

AXAXAXAXAXAXAXAX

Ares' men quickly took control of the mayhem in Athens. Only a few of the Widowmaker's men were left standing. Gabrielle watched as Arkadios fled down a back alley. She couldn't let him get away. He needed to stand trial for his betrayal. Distracted by her desire to chase the traitor down, Gabrielle forgot to guard her flank. One of the Widowmaker's men thrust his blade deep into her side. The last thing she saw was Virgil charging at the soldier before her world faded to black.

AXAXAXAXAXAXAXA

After their bath, Ares had replaced the sheets on the bed with the snap of his magical fingers. He'd covered the mattress with luxurious black satin and gave them a large fur blanket with which to cover up. Xena lay with her head on his chest while he caressed her naked back, lazily.

"This is my favorite part," he said as he kissed her on the top of the head.

"Could've fooled me, you looked like you were having fun earlier."

"Oh, I was. Certainly not complaining about it. I just really enjoying holding you and touching you. There's an honesty here that I can't find anywhere else."

Why did he have to say things like that? She ran her hands through his downy soft chest hair. "I like it too."

"So you're not just putting up with it to humor me?"

The pain in his voice broke her heart. It was wrong to keep putting him through this every week. But could she give him more? Could she give him what he wanted?

She looked up into his soft brown eyes, she saw nothing but love there. Honest, raw love. She slowly climbed on top of him and straddled him. Reaching down she took his lips with her own and started kissing him sensually, taking her time to explore the taste of him.

"How long do we have before sunrise?" She asked.

"Maybe an hour." He estimated.

"This hour is yours, all yours. Make love to me if you want. Say anything you want to say. No game. Just you and me. The Warrior Princess and the god who loves her."

"Xena, are you sure?"

"One hour," she said and kissed him again.

While she kissed him, she felt him reach between their bodies. The next thing she felt was the sheer pleasure of him gliding inside of her, filling her, stretching her already sore muscles.

He reached up and caressed her cheek, taking in the look of ecstasy that his cock inside her brought to her face.

"I love you, Xena. By the gods, I love you." He cried as he held her hips in each hand and began rocking in and out of her.

After a minute of gentle thrusting, he rolled them over so that she was on her back, beneath him. The weight of him on top of her, the thickness of him inside of her was too much for Xena, she was close to coming again. The look of pure love in his eyes, the pleasure that this was bringing him caused a new wave of wetness to course through her center, coating his cock.

"You feel so good, Ares." She brought his ear down to her mouth, somethings had to be whispered, they were too true to speak aloud, "No one makes me feel the way that you do. When you are inside of me, I feel whole, complete, satisfied. I wish that I could forgive you, forgive myself. I wish that we could have this all the time. I love you." She finished the thought just before her climax was joined by his own.

"What would it take for you to forgive me? What can I do?" He asked, as they lay sated in each other's arms.

"Stop being a self-serving bastard that doesn't give a shit about humanity. Quit using mortals like they're wooden soldiers in latrones."

Ares swallowed hard. He knew if she ever found out about his involvement with the Widowmaker that this was all going to come crashing down on his head. Not only would he never have moments like this with her laying in his arms sharing her dreams with him, she'd take it all way, even the dirty little games. He hoped against all hope that all of the loose ends had been tied up. He could see the sky outside begin to lighten and knew it was time to face the light of day.


	13. Chapter 13

Sweet Surrender XIII

Xena sat on a flat-topped boulder waiting for the Athenian Navy to port. The armada of triremes were already visible on the early morning horizon by the time Ares dropped her off at the water's edge. She wondered at Ares' hasty departure. It wasn't like him to leave without trying to steal a goodbye kiss. She guessed she'd rejected his advances enough that he had finally decided to stop trying to woo her when the game wasn't on. As the first couple of boats came into port, a messenger came barrelling down the road from Athens.

"Hallo, Hallo," he called.

"Problem in Athens?" Xena asked as the panting messenger came to a stop.

"No, ma'am, just the opposite! The Widowmaker has been killed and his forces subdued. We are free. The city is saved." The runner announced.

It was great news! But, Xena had an uneasy feeling. They'd been making progress against the warlord before she left to spend the evening with Ares but she was certain that things would have stayed at a stalemate throughout the night. What could have changed things?

"Did Ambrose break through his rear lines?" She asked.

"Yes, ma'am with the help of the Army of Ares. Praise be to Ares. All glory to the God of War. He came to our aid when Athena had abandoned us to marauders."

"Athena didn't exactly. . ." Xena started to correct the man but he turned to greet the naval commander who had come up behind Xena.

"We're freed, praise Ares." He clamped hands with the officer.

"Ares?" The commander looked askant of Xena.

"Not sure, but I plan to get the bottom of it." Xena stated.

"Your message said that the city needed us, urgently." The commander's ire was rising. He didn't like being pulled from his post in the Aegean for no reason.

"And, I promise you, we were under siege as of last night," Xena defended her decision to call in the navy.

"Praise Ares," the messenger ranted again. "He's saved us all. He sent his army from Boeotia to free us from that scourge, the Widowmaker."

"We should meet with Ambrose at once," Xena suggested to the commander.

"I agree," the commander nodded and then turned and gave his second orders.

"Ambrose was at the council chambers last I saw him. The city leaders have called a meeting and are asking him to make a formal report." The messenger told Xena.

"When I left here, I asked my friends, Gabrielle and Virgil, to look after things in the city. Do you know if they are at the meeting as well?"

"Virgil? Meg's boy?" The young man asked.

"That's the one," Xena confirmed.

"There was some trouble at their place during the skirmish. I think someone died. I haven't seen him, only heard rumors."

Xena couldn't hear anything else except the blood rushing through her ears. She couldn't breathe. What if it was Gabrielle? What if Gabrielle had died during the battle? What had gone wrong? Why had Ares' men decided to help Ambrose? Why in the middle of the night? Things weren't adding up. Xena smelled a rat!

"You ready?" The commander asked as he finished with his man.

"You go ahead, I have some other things I have to take care of." Xena sprinted between the long walls, she couldn't get to Meg's soon enough.

AXAXAXAXAXAXAXAX

Xena was relieved to see light coming from the windows at Meg's tavern. She found the door unlocked and let herself in. Virgil stood at the central hearth, stir something in a large black cauldron.

"By the gods, Xena. I'm so glad you're here."

"Where's Gabrielle?" Xena blurted.

"She's in the storeroom, Xena's she's been. . .." Xena didn't give him time to finish. She bolted past him and threw open the storeroom door. Gabrielle lay sleeping on a makeshift cot. A blanket covered her from her feet to her waist. Xena could just make out the bandaging that ran across her torso. Blood had soaked through the bandage and dried a rust brown color.

"Oh, Gabrielle," Xena ran to the bard's side.

Gabrielle moaned in pain as Xena grabbed her hand and kissed it. "Xen. . ." she tried to say Xena's name but it came out as a raspy breath.

"It's okay, I'm here, Gabrielle. I'll fix this."

Virgil came into the room and Xena jumped up at him and forced him back into the main part of the tavern. "How'd you let this happen?" Xena charged.

"Xena, now hold on a minute. The Widowmaker's men did this. I couldn't stop her from fighting. You know her better than that."

"I'm sorry," Xena calmed and took a few deep breaths. "I'm sorry. Did you stitch her?"

"A physician friend of my mom's did."

"How long's she been like that?"

"Not long after you went for your perimeter walk, the Widowmaker launched a full-scale assault on the city. As best as I can figure, he used the underground entrance you showed me and Gabrielle. It was chaos, Xena. They killed so many. We had so few soldiers here in town, most were out with Ambrose attacking the Widowmaker from the rear."

"So you and Gabrielle engaged?"

"Yes, and in the midst of the battle, Ambrose came charging into the city with fresh troops carrying the banner of Ares. I don't know how they knew we were under attack but they came in the nick of time. We would've all been slaughtered if it hadn't been for that army."

"Who stabbed her?" Xena asked.

"One of the Widowmaker's men, by the time I got to her, she was already losing consciousness. She's been in and out of it ever since. She's in a lot of pain. I've been giving her a tea to keep her fairly sedated."

"Good, I'll take a look at her. Do you have fresh bandages?"

"That's what I was working on when you came in. I was boiling these strips. I have those drying, over there. " He pointed to a line with dry linen cloths.

"I'll take these," Xena pulled a few dry cloths, "I'll be with her."

Xena pulled a stool up next to Gabrielle's cot and settled in at her friend's side. She could kick herself for not being by the bard's side when that battle began. She vowed that she'd get to the bottom of things as soon as she was sure Gabrielle was going to make it. First, she needed to get a good look at the wound. She gently peeled back the corner of the bandage that covered the gash. Gabrielle moaned when Xena pulled the wrapping closest to the skin.

"Sorry, Gabrielle but I need to take a peek."

When the wound was finally visible, Xena had to admit that the doctor had done a perfect job stitching her up. She'd have a scar but he'd put a good seal on an otherwise nasty wound. Xena just hoped there was no internal bleeding that the physician might have missed. She surveyed Gabrielle's torso, there was no bruising except the marks right around the wound and she didn't see any swelling or abnormal distension. Gabrielle had been lucky, that was for sure.

"Xena," the bard tried to touch Xena's face but her hand fell limp from the exertion.

Xena took the smaller hand in her own, "Oh, Gabrielle, I am right here, I am sorry, I ever left you. It won't happen again," Xena promised.

Gabrielle tried to smile, "Only doing what you. . ."

"Shh, shh, rest now, don't try to talk, you need to sleep, you'll heal faster. Here drink this." Xena saw the tea next to the bedside table. She took a whiff, her suspicions were confirmed. It was the tea that Virgil had been using to sedate Gabrielle. Xena held the cup up to her friend's dry lips. Gabrielle took two large gulps then laid back against her pillow.

"Xena, I have to tell you . . ." Gabrielle coughed.

"It can wait, whatever it is, it'll keep. Rest."

"No, no, Arkadios, he betrayed us, he was there. . ." Gabrielle managed to get out before she drifted back to sleep.

Xena knew there'd been a rat involved in all of this! She felt Gabrielle's forehead, making sure there was no fever. Then checked her pulse. Satisfied that her friend was stable, Xena decided that she would seek out Arkadios and give him what he had coming!

Virgil had finished the second batch of linen cloths when Xena came back into the room.

"I've got some things to take care of. Can you stay with her?"

"Of course. I am not going anywhere until she's better." Virgil stated.

"Good, Thank you. I'll be back as soon as I can."

AXAXAXAXAXAXAXAX

The morning had fully broken over the silver Aegean and Helios was making his daily ascent up the heavenly vault. The people had taken to the streets after a harrowing night in their cellars and attics, hiding from the invaders. They sang the praises of the God of War who had delivered them from evil. Xena rolled her eyes, she didn't have time to explain to the simpletons that Ares' hadn't come to their defense. He'd been in bed with her all damn night! Xena remembered following Arkadios up the hill toward the Acropolis yesterday and decided she'd retrace those steps. She hoped that something would stand out that she'd missed the day before. As she walked she tried to suss out his motivations. Why would he work with the Widowmaker? He was already second in command of the Athenian Army? What could he stand to gain by working with a warlord? Had the Widowmaker been successful in Athens, he would have moved on to the next city-state and plundered it for its wealth. It isn't likely that a career military soldier and family man such as Arkadios would just take off with a band of murderers like the Widowmaker's cutthroats. No, he would only have taken the risk if he'd been promised a more lucrative military post. But, he was next in line for Ambrose's position. And, Ambrose was getting long in the tooth, probably contemplating retirement already. Arkadios could've bided his time. So why act now? Why betray his city to a ruthless warlord? It didn't make sense. Xena hated things that didn't make sense.

Walking around a curve, two figures standing atop Ares' Hill grabbed her attention. She quickly crouched behind a shrub. She would never be able to hear their voices at such a distance but she studied their bodies. One was a soldier, in full Athenian army, it appeared. It was too far to make out features. The other dressed head to toe in all black was unmistakable. The sun glinted off the silver studs on his leather army. His cocksure posture left no doubt as to the dark figure was. Xena watched as he used his powers to lift the second figure off the ground, holding him in what she guess was an invisible choke hold. When he released the man, the soldier crumpled to the ground. Within seconds, Ares disappeared into shards of silver light.

Xena waited a few minutes before running the rest of the way up to Aeropagus. When she reached the base of the rock, she bounded up the marble steps, two at a time. She moved cautiously toward the still figure that lay on the ground. The grotesque angle of his neck, told her all she needed to know. Ares had murdered the man. The soldier must have severely wronged the God of War because it wasn't like Ares to take matters into his own hands, especially in broad daylight. But why? The Athenians were chanting his name. They were likely to make him their new patron god. When Xena rolled the body over, revealing his face to be none other than Arkadios, the traitor, everything clicked! He'd been working with Ares, not the Widowmaker! Ares had set this whole thing in motion. Ares sent the Widowmaker to siege Athens. His forces in Boeotia had been holding there, awaiting orders to save the city from the Widowmaker. The Widowmaker was nothing more than a pawn in Ares' real life game of latrones. He was doomed to die from the time he agreed to do Ares' bidding. Ares had been making a play for Athens all along. The Widowmaker was just a means to that end. Xena wondered if Arkadios had been the man that Ares had been meeting that night in the BDSM club when he'd found her there. Probably. Ares had likely promised Arkadios command of the new Athenian Army. An Army that would merge Athena's troops with his own. Arkadios took the bait but Ares had never intended to give him the spot. He would never give such an esteemed position to someone who would betray their god and city. No, he fully intended to give that post to the general in Boeotia. Xena knew him too well! Why hadn't she seen it? Had she become so blinded by their little rendezvous that she allowed herself to forget what a despicable bastard he really was?

Suddenly, she realized this place felt different. She couldn't feel his presence as she had yesterday, which could only mean one thing. He'd been here, yesterday, watching her. Had he heard her confession of love? She blushed at the thought. Damn him! Damn him to Hades! The worst thing was that he had used her weakness for him against her! She had thrown a kink into his little plan by taking over the Athenian Army and pushing back the Widowmaker. She'd been on the verge of beating him again, at a game she hadn't even known they were playing. Her success against the Widowmaker had forced his hand, he'd put too much effort into the plan to just walk away, typical Ares. So, he waited until he had her fully preoccupied. She wondered if he'd set things in motion while she was getting dressed after the she'd sucked him off in the hot tub grotto. It was the only time he was out of her sight. No, he hadn't had enough time to put everything into place with all the parties involved. No, the bastard had it all set in motion, before he even took her from the stables. He sat there brushing Argo's tail calmly, knowing full well he was launching an attack on Athens and simultaneously sending a liberation force to rescue the city. And she'd spent the whole night oblivious in his clutches. For Zeus's sake, she'd even let the bastard make love to her. She closed her eyes and reveled for a second in the memory. She knew it would be their last time together. It would have to last her an eternity. She was through with him! Done. If he knew what was good for him, he'd never show his deceitful face to her again! As she walked back down the hill toward Meg's tavern, "I'm the God of War, it's what I do," echoed over and over and over in her aching head.


	14. Chapter 14

Sweet Surrender XIV

Xena had spent the week sitting diligently by Gabrielle's side. She filled Gabrielle in on Ares' involvement with the Widowmaker and Arkadios. The revelation hadn't shocked the bard in the least. She had figured that one of the gods would eventually make a play for Athens with Athena out of the picture. Ares was a likely candidate. Her wound stung a little more when she realized that it had been received in a needless, senseless battle. Still, Gabrielle thought it was going to take Xena's psyche longer to heal than it would her own body. There was no doubt that the bard would make a full recovery but Xena's guilt wouldn't let her leave her friend. Her hovering and doting was beginning to get on Gabrielle's nerves.

"Why don't you go for a walk, Xena. I am sure some fresh air would do you some good," the bard suggested.

"I'm fine. Got all I need right here," the warrior smiled. "Would you like me to fluff your pillow?"

"No, no, my pillow is just fine," annoyance crept into Gabrielle's voice.

"What? What is wrong with you?" Xena asked.

"Xena, look, you haven't left my side since I woke up! Maybe I need a little fresh air."

"Well, why didn't you say so? I'm sure Virgil and I can lift your cot outside for some afternoon sun, in fact that's a great idea, a little sunshine should perk you right up. You've been a bit crabby today."

Great, Gabrielle thought, Xena hadn't taken the hint.

"Xena, I meant a little fresh air, without you in it!"

"Oh," Xena looked down, her feelings clearly hurt.

"Xena, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like it sounded. It's just that you are smothering me. You know none of this is your fault, right? You don't have to be at my beck and call."

"Gabrielle, it is my fault. It's all my fault. If I'd been. .." 

"Stop it, You were checking the perimeter and then you were at Piraeus awaiting the navy to land, there's no way you could have know what was going on in the city."

"That's not true, Gabrielle."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, if I'd checked the perimeter like I said I was going to, I might have found the Widowmaker's men there at the underground entrance, and if I'd been at Piraeus as I'd told you, I would have seen the flames and heard the clamor of the battle."

"You've lost me, Xena. You lied to me?"

"Yes," Xena admitted and looked down again, this time in shame.

"You lied to me? But why? Where were you?"

"I was with him." Xena couldn't bring herself to deliver the full confession. Somehow, she knew if she uttered his name that something inside of her would break.

"Him?" Gabrielle shook her head. The news didn't surprise her at all. She wasn't even sure if it disappointed her. She'd known something had been going on between them but every time she'd brought it up to Xena, the warrior had shut the conversation down. "So, that 's why you blame yourself? You were with him while he was launching an attack on Athens and then sending a "rescue" squad to make it appear as if he'd actually saved the city instead of setting the whole thing up to begin with?"

"Yes," Xena confirmed.

"Can I ask you a sincere question, Xena?"

"Always."

"Are you madder at yourself because I got hurt, or because he finally bested you?"

"Bested me? What? Of course, I am more concerned about you than his little games. How can you even ask me such a question? And, for the record he didn't "best" me." Xena crooked her fingers in mocking air quotes.

"Sure he did. He waited until he had you away from Athens, didn't he? He knew if you were here that his plans would come undone."

"Yes, okay. He used our intimate time to his military advantage. It hurt but he didn't best me. He cheated me, there's a difference."

"He cheated you? What did he cheat you of? The satisfaction of beating him again?"

"Maybe, I don't know. I don't want to talk about him."

"You never do."

"It's a waste of time. I'm done with him."

"How long have you been sleeping with him?" Gabrielle asked.

Xena stood up, crossed the room, poured herself a mug of wine, sloshed it around in the tankard, and tossed another log onto the fire.

"It's warm enough in here already, Xena. You trying to sweat me out of here?"

"Sorry, how about that afternoon sun?" Xena tried desperately to change the subject.

"I don't want to go outside. I want you to answer the damn question. I have a lot of them, in fact."

"Fine, whaddya wanna know?" Xena grabbed a chair from the corner, flipped it around and straddled it.

"First, how long have you been screwing him?"

"Oh, I don't know, all in all, thirty years."

"Oh, so now you wanna try being funny. You know what I mean, Xena."

"I ran in to him that night in the BDSM club, that first week we were in Athens. We've been meeting weekly, ever since."

"Weekly, really?"

"Yes, really?"

"Where?"

"Doesn't matter." Xena was not about to discuss the lurid details with Gabrielle.

'Does to me." Gabrielle wasn't giving up that easy.

"First at the BDSM club, but then at another place. A place he created for us to go."

"Wait, at the BDSM club, so have you been playing sex games with him? Xena, you haven't been letting him tie you up and shit have you?"

Xena knew she was busted. She never wanted Gabrielle to see that side of her. To know that she had that need.

"By the gods, you have. So you trusted him. Gave him your body and trusted him not to hurt you, not to betray you and he betrayed you in the worst way. He waited until you were indisposed and launched a military campaign, cheating you of the chance to beat him. Xena, you don't blame him for hurting me, you blame him for outsmarting you!"

"Do not!"

"Do too! 

"You weren't there, you don't know what happened." Xena charged.

"Then tell me."

Xena sat silent with her arms draped over the back of the chair. She took a couple of drinks from her mug. Gabrielle watched her. She wasn't sure if the conversation was over yet or not. She waited, giving Xena the time she needed.

"It started off as a game, something sexual I needed, just a release. But everytime, he was so caring, so thoughtful, I think I started falling for him."

"Xena, you started falling for him a long time ago."

"Point taken. Anyway. Last night, I . . after we finished the sex game. . .I felt so bad for him. . . felt bad for using him. . . for using his weakness for me to get sexual gratification. . . I felt like I owed him more. . . I don't know. . . maybe even felt like I owed myself more. . . so I let him have an hour. . .his hour to make love to me. . .to touch me the way he'd been wanting to for years. And, it was amazing. Beautiful. Fulfilling. I just wish that after that, he'd come clean about what he was doing in Athens. Instead, he let me lay there vulnerable and sated in his arms and never said a word."

"What are you going to do now?" Gabrielle asked.

"Nothing. It's over. I can't trust him. He's a lying, cheating, manipulative bastard. What's more, I saw him murder Arkadios in cold blood, just to keep the truth from surfacing."

"Xena, you've always known he's a murdered. Sure, maybe he doesn't tend to get his own hands dirty but he pulls the strings. Why does it bother you now?"

Xena's knew that answer but she wasn't about to give it voice, to give it substance. She was in love with him, pure and simple. She wanted to be with him but as long as he continued to have complete disregard for the lives of mortals, she'd never be able to justify giving herself to him wholly.

AXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXA

As sunset approached, Xena decided to take a walk, after all. She found herself winding her way up to the Acropolis. When she finally reached the apex, she noticed Ares' general from Boeotia was giving orders to his men to clear a space on the hill for the erection of a temple to Ares. The God of War, no doubt, had told him to build a monument to rival the Parthenon. Xena rolled her eyes and headed over to the agora. Most of the market stalls had already pulled up for the day but she found a vendor who was still open and bought a falafel for dinner.

Ares hadn't shown his face all week, which told her all she needed to know. He was well aware that she was on to him and he feared what her reaction might be. Frankly, she was surprised that he hadn't shown up just to gloat.

Xena could see the full moon making it's way over the eastern horizon. Night fall crept closer and closer. She wondered if he'd show up? She hoped he would, so she'd have the satisfaction of telling him to get lost. When she exited the other side of the agora, she noticed the newly erected statue of Ares that peered down over the northern end of the Acropolis. Supplicants had already left offerings at the base of the statue. "Pathetic fools," Xena spat. She resisted the urge to destroy the gifts to the devious god. Xena walked to the edge of the cliff and took in the statue's view. Standing beside the statue, she looked up at it's marbled visage. It wasn't even a realistic likeness. Oh, all the right symbols were there but the face was all wrong. It was too soft, and lacked the lines that gave his face distinction. She wasn't sure why she gave a damn!

As the sun sunk below the western horizon, she felt his presence over her left shoulder. At last, her moment had arrived. She rounded on him with a sneer that she only reserved for him.

"You have a lot of nerve, showing up here."

"What? Here in Athens? It's my city after all," he grinned sadistically.

There was no doubt that he knew that she knew. He must have opened up one of portals to check in on her this week. Miserable fucker!

"We'll see how long that lasts. The people of Athens are good and honest. They believe in a little something called democracy. You are tyrant through and through. You don't have an honest bone in your immortal body."

"Everyone's corruptible, Xena. Even your precious Athenians."

"But why would you want to?"

"Are you kidding me? The Spartans, the most powerful land force already bow to me, if I add the Athenians, I have the most powerful naval force in all of Greece! United they will bring me ultimate glory."

"Unite the Spartans and the Athenians? Ares they despise each other! The only time they've ever worked together is to expel invaders."

"Well, if they won't work together then they can go to war, for all I care. as long as they both worship me for success!"

"You disgust me!"

"No, I make you hot! Admit it, you're turned on by what I've accomplished."

"You betrayed me!"

"Look, if this is about Blondie, I'm sorry okay. But you two are always putting your noses in where they don't belong."

"Our noses belong anywhere there is injustice!"

"Xena, I didn't come here to fight. We are wasting time." He extended his hand.

"You don't seriously think that I am going anywhere with you, do you?"

"Of course you are. It's our date night, sugar!" He winked at her.

"You betrayed me, you miserable bastard. All of that is over."

"I betrayed you? If you wanna talk about betrayal, we can talk about you walking away from me to begin with."

"You let me open myself to you last wwek, knowing full well what you'd done! You created that little fuck nest to get me out of Athens, didn't you. You couldn't risk us being in Athens when your little plan unfolded. You've had this in the works for weeks."

"I had this in the works long before I ever found you in the underground. I was meeting Arkadios there when I found you fellating that son-of-a-bitch councilman. What was I supposed to do, Xena?"

"So you admit it? You built that place as a diversion to get me out of Athens?"

"Yes, but it doesn't change the sentiment behind the place. I really wanted somewhere that was ours. Some place special."

"Well, I hope you enjoy it for eternity! I hope you rot in it! I'm done with you!"

Ares grabbed her forearms forcefully. "You'll never be done with me, Xena. I am part of you! I own your soul, remember!"

"You may own my soul, my you'll never possess my heart!" She spat.

"Fuck you, Xena." He growled.

"That, Ares, is a pleasure you'll never have again."

"We'll see about that!" He encircled her waist with his strong arm and whisked her through the aether.

When they re-materialized in the bedroom of their island hideaway, Ares threw her on the bed and imprisoned her with the wrist and ankle cuffs.

"What do you think you are doing?" Xena screamed.

"What I should've done a long time ago. Showing you to whom you belong!" He threw off his vest and undid his belt.

Xena fought against her shackles. He roared at her helplessness.

"Ares I'm warning you!"

He dropped his pants, revealing his raging cock!

Xena closed her eyes. The sight of his proudness in all it's godly glory was too much to bear. Gods she hated herself. Hated how much she ached for him.

"No, Xena. I am warning you. You've defied me and denied me too many times." He marched toward the bed.

"Ares!"

He crawled between her legs, took his swollen cock in his hands. He looked down into her fiery eyes. He slid his head along her folds and sucked in a deep breath, "By the gods, Xena. you are so fucking wet."

"Ares," she warned again.

"Xena, you do have a safe word!" He taunted.

"Fuck you!" She yelled and pulled so hard against the chains that the headboards and footboards shook.

"As you wish," he breathed as he slid inside her.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N This scene back tracks to just before the end of the last chapter, when they are standing on the Acropolis. I wanted to include Ares' POV.

Sweet Surrender XV

As they stood on the Acropolis, beneath his newly erected statue, watching darkness settle over the city below, he knew he was losing her. And deep down, he knew she was right to despise him, to mistrust him. He had used the game to get her out of the way while he'd conquered Athens. It was a violation of her trust. But, what did she expect from him? Of course, he was going to make a play for Athens, if he didn't then some other god would. Now, here she was going on and on about how fair and democratized the Athenians were. Well, she of all people should know how seductive the lure of power could be. He could corrupt anyone, if he set his mind to it. But he hadn't come here to argue with her. He was here for their weekly meet-up. He extended his hand, it was met with scorn and vitriol. Yes, he was losing her. She was going to balk, back out on their little deal. Well, he wasn't about to let that happen.

He encircled her waist and took her away even as she protested that he'd never have her again.

After that, everything started happening so fast. He felt like a man on the precipice of falling into madness. He couldn't let this end. It was all he had. All the miserable bitch would give him were these stolen moments in her dirty little game. She was such a fucking hypocrite. Week after week, she let him, no, begged him to defile her body. And then, outside of the game, she stood in judgement of him. Well, if she wanted a monster, he was going to give her one. He threw her on the bed and using his powers he clamped her wrists and ankles in the corner restraints. She was spread for him. He laughed as she struggled against the bindings. Helpless, powerless, Xena. an oxymoron! Her anger enflamed his passion. Her defiant eyes made his ardour rise. They seemed to beg him and repel him at the same time. He crawled between her legs, poised at her opening. Her cunt was dripping, preparing to be bludgeoned. She was screaming at him. Warning him! Warning him, the God of War! She had an out. All she had to do was utter it! One word and he'd stop. He reminded her that she had a safe word. But she didn't speak it, she didn't dare give in. Her consent granted, he slid inside her.

As he sunk into her depths, she released a full-throated moan. He felt her muscles stretch to accommodate his girth. He stilled himself inside of her, giving her time to adjust. Feeling her tug her muscles against his cock, he knew she was ready. He began moving in and out of her at a slow pace. She tried desperately to meet his thrusts, to hit the depth that she desired but her restraints were causing her motions to feel awkward and jerky. With a wave of his hands, the ankle restraints fell aside. Ares worried briefly that she'd use her powerful legs to kick him off of her. But as soon, as he freed her ankles, she wrapped her strong thighs around his center, and begin urging him to fuck her harder, deeper. He hooked his right arm under her left thigh, changing the angle slightly and began thrusting harder. A fresh wave of fluid seeped from her center, down his shaft. She grew tighter, more swollen, He knew she was close and that he wouldn't be far behind. Since she was being more cooperative, he decided that it was safe to let her arms free, as well. He released her handcuffs and her right hand flew to her clit, which she began rubbing at a furious speed.

They hadn't spoken a word since he'd said, "As you wish," and slid into her. Thus, her keening, "Areeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees," as she came took him by complete surprise. It was the final push he needed to send him spilling inside of her.

When he finished, he fell onto the bed beside her and tried to pull her into his arms. He needed to hold her. Needed to know that they were okay. She pushed him off, got out of the bed, and walked across the room to the sideboard and poured herself a glass of wine.

"Oh come on, Xena, Don't be that way. You felt like you wanted it to me. And, you didn't use your safe word."

She took a drink and turned to face him. "The fucking was good. But if you think we are going to do all that cuddling and crap that you like to do every week, you have another thing coming. I agreed to be your sex slave, nothing more." She headed toward the grotto. "I'm gonna have a bath now, you've sullied me."

Dark laughter erupted from his chest. "I've sullied you! Xena you were dirty long before you ever came to me! You let that disgusting barbarian impregnate you for crying out loud! There's nothing I could do to you to make you any dirtier than the Thracian whore you already are!"

She threw the wine glass across the room. It struck him across the bridge of his nose. If he'd been mortal it would have sliced him open. Instead, he laughed at her mockingly. Then, before she knew it, he was on her. With the swipe of his hand, he cleared the sideboard. The amphora of wine crashed on the floor. He lifted her ass up on the heavy piece of furniture and spread her legs. He tugged at his cock a couple of times, bringing it to a fully turgid state.

"You want fucking, Xena? Is that really what you want? Because, I am a god and I can go all night! How long do you think you can last?" With one push of the hips, he was deep inside her already sore cunt. He grabbed her ankle and held it high while he pummeled her hole. He hadn't seen her so turned on in ages. Her breasts were swollen, her hair looked like a banshee's, her eyes wild with desire. She clawed at his back. By the gods, she did like to be manhandled. She was close again, he could feel her swell so tight he could hardly move his cock. She worked her clit, he continued pounding her flesh.

"Fuck, Aress, fuck, fuck, fuck, I'm so close, gonna. .. gonna," she wailed and she squirted all over his cock before her muscles started their involuntary spasms, milking him off his essence.

When she finished she collapsed onto the sideboard, the serving table had never held a more delectable dish.

As she recovered, she opened her eyes and saw the adoration in his. "May I take a bath, Sir?"

"Well, now that's better. It's amazing what a good fucking can do for your disposition. And, yes, my dear, you may."

As he watched her retreating backside, he noticed that her gait was slower than normal. He'd hurt her. She was having trouble walking. Fuck! How did she always manage to bring out the worst in him? He didn't want to hurt her! He only wanted to love her! And, she'd let him, last week! It had been everything he'd hoped for. Her cooing in his arms, loving him back. It had been the most perfect hour of his existence. Would they ever get back there? Not if it was up to her. And, not if he kept playing the game on her terms. He had to restrategize.

He'd made the right move tonight. If he'd let her stay in Athens and miss this week, it would have all been over. No, bringing her here had been the right move. Maybe she wouldn't let him hold her and kiss her. But, she'd still let him fuck her. As long as they were still in the game, there was a chance he could turn things his way. He surveyed the room, it was in shambles, bruised and battered, like his heart, like her body. With the wave of his hand, the room was in order again, if only he could fix them so easily, he thought as he headed for the grotto.

She was already immersed in the steaming water when he came into the room. He could smell the lavender from the soap wafting in the air. Her hair was wet, she was so beautiful with her hair wet. It looked like black ink spilling over her creamy shoulders.

"Xena, you are so beautiful," He had to tell her even though he knew the comment would be met with scorn.

The sneer he'd expected hadn't come. She never looked up at all. He sank into the water next to her and sat back on the bench, letting the hot water work on his tight muscles. She moved away from him. For Zeus's sake, she wasn't even going to let him bathe with her.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"What?"

"I didn't tell you to move away from me, did I?"

"No, sir," she answered.

"Good, then come here and sit next to me."

Xena complied and sat beside him on the bench, their outer thighs brushed against one another.

"Look at me, Xena." he ordered.

When she looked up, he noticed the swollen nose, the red-rimmed eyes and her puffy lips. She'd been crying. He must of hurt her badly. But was it the physical pain or the verbal assault that had brought her to tears.

"Xena, I never meant to hurt you."

"Don't"

"I can take the pain away, if you let me." He reached under the water, reaching for her center.

"Stop, I'm not in pain, I mean, I am a little sore but in the best way!"

"Is it because I called you a Thracian whore? I was just mad because she said that I dirtied you."

"Ares, don't, we're not doing this."

"Yes, we are." He put his finger under her chin to keep her from looking down.

"It's not that, that silly banter was nothing but foreplay."

"Then what?"

"Athens!"

"Oh," he answered and dropped his finger from her chin. "That's war, Xena. It's what I do."

"I know," she answered then climbed out of the tub and grabbed a robe to cover herself. "I'll be waiting in the bedroom if you want to fuck some more. If not, I'm ready to go back whenever you want to take me."

After she left, he sat in the tub, frustrated. He didn't really want to "fuck" anymore. But, he wasn't ready to give her up yet either. He washed up as he contemplated what to do.

AXAXAXAXAXAXAXA

When Xena returned to the bedroom, she slipped her leather dress on and plopped down on the bed. She was exhausted. His hard fucking had worn her out. She knew she'd be sore all over tomorrow. She looked down at the bruising that was starting to show on her wrists. She wondered how she was going to explain it to Gabrielle. She stretched out onto the bed but was fearful of getting too comfortable, afraid that she'd wake up in his loving arms. She propped herself up on her elbow and waited for him to come take her back to Athens.

When Ares emerged from the bathroom, he was wearing nothing but a white towel, low on his hips. Xena drank in his heavenly body with hungry eyes. How did he do this to her, time and again? The sight of his furry navel and his sculpted pecs set her core throbbing again. His hair was wet, making it look impossibly darker. She had to stop herself from crossing the room and taking his thick lips into her mouth. He was undeniably the most gorgeous thing she'd ever seen. Why did her beauty have to be so beastly?

Ares watched her devour him with her eyes. The desire was there, it was always there. And, he knew the love lurked underneath. If he could just get her to lead with her heart instead of with her body.

He noticed that she'd put her dress back on. He was sure she meant it as a reminder that she was ready to go back to Athens. Well, he had until sunrise and he was going to use up every precious second.

"Take your clothes off," he ordered.

"I'm sorry, I thought we were finished."

"Well, you thought wrong. Take your clothes off." He sat down on his throne and propped his feet up on the ottoman.

He watched as she slipped out of the leather dress, walked to the closet, and hung it on a peg.

"Now, come here, I want to see how badly I've abused that sweet pussy."

Xena crossed the room and stood before him.

"Turn around and bend over," he demanded.

Xena did as instructed. He prodded her lips apart with his forefinger and middle finger. She was swollen and red from the rough fucking but she was growing slick from his hands on her. He dipped a finger in her and she winced slightly, it told him all he needed to know. He pulled his finger from her wet snatch and licked it clean.

"Mmmmm, you taste so sweet, baby." He eased his finger inside her again, this time more careful because he knew she was sore. Pulling the digit out, he said, "get on your knees and face me, Xena."

She did as ordered. He placed his pussy-wet finger in front her face. "Eat your cunt off of me."

Xena grabbed his wrist and brought his finger into her mouth and started fellating it. She licked her tongue down each side before letting it slide seductively down the back of the finger. Then she took the whole digit in her hot mouth and suckled as she moved from the base to the tip. He shivered. His cock was growing again. His bulge forced the front of the towel open revealing his proud pink flesh.

"Do you like how you taste, Xena?"

She nodded.

"I like how you taste," he growled. "Stand on the arms of my throne and put your cunt in my face."

Xena climbed up onto the chair and placed her snatch in front of him. Ares reached up and pulled the hair back from her hidden clit and then lubricated the nub with a ball of saliva. He worked his tongue over the ball of nerves and down through her folds taking in the full flavor of her flower. Xena gripped the back of the throne to steady herself as he began to keep a steady rhythm on her clit. Her juices dripped out of her box and down his chin, settling into his beard. The friction of his fur against her center tickled in the best way possible as Xena ground down hard on his face. She was close, so close. She felt him reach around her ass for her center. He inserted his forefinger in her cunt all the way to the second knuckle and then started prodded her asshole with his middle finger. When he had the digit in up the first knuckle she felt her center coil and she exploded on his face. He had to hold her with his left hand to keep her from falling off the throne.

When he pulled his fingers from her, he slid back the towel fully, and fist-pumped his cock a couple of times. He guided her by the hips down onto his cock. She was so wet that he slid in with no problems. He thrust into her a couple of times before sliding her off of his lap.

"What? What are you doing?" She panted.

"You've had enough fucking for the night, You liked the taste of your own cunt so much, I thought you should have the pleasure of cleaning it off of me."

"What?"

"You sullied me, Xena. Made my cock dirty with you mortal pussy. No use your smart mouth to clean me up."

His nasty talk was tearing her up. He was going to make her service him! By the gods, yes! She fell to her knees and took his beautiful prick in both hands and began making love to him with her mouth.

Ares had never seen her more eager to perform any task he'd ever assigned her, ever! So this was what she really liked! Being made to service his cock! She looked up at him with those impossibly blue pools. He'd only seen that kind of gratitude on her face one time. Why did she need this? Why did this turn her on so much? It struck him. She was turned on by the game, by being forced by him because it removed her of culpability. She wanted to be with him. She'd said as much last week after they'd made love. She just couldn't get past the shame of wanting it. When Xena took him deep into her throat and started humming, he lost his train of thought and his load.

Xena's self-satisfied smirk made him grin, in spite of himself. "Pretty proud of yourself aren't you?"

"I only did as you ordered, Sir," you played innocent.

"Ha! You enjoyed every second of it you little vixen. Come here and sit on my lap."

Xena did as asked, sitting the backs of her thighs across the tops of his and resting her back against his naked chest. He ran his hands down the sides of her toned arms, admiring her physique. Ares could see the dreadful pinkening of the pre-dawn sky. "You ready to go back to Athens?"

"Not yet," she answered as she reached down into his lap and began working his member to a hard-on again.

"What are you going for a record tonight?"

"Well, you aren't going to leave me wet and hungry are you?"

Satisfied that his cock was hard enough, she opened her legs, draped them over the arms of the throne and pushed his member inside of her. "Fuck me, Ares."

"Xena, you're already. . ."

"Please, fuck me, fuck me like this, on your throne."

She was irfuckingresistable, he held on to her hips and glided into her puckered flesh.

She watched the sunrise as she rode atop him. As her orgasm washed over her, she cursed the sun for rising and herself for caring.


	16. Chapter 16

Sweet Surrender XVI

Xena wiped the sweat from her brow. She and Virgil had spent the morning replacing the roof for one of Meg's customers. His home had been badly damage during the assault on Athens. He'd offered to pay but Xena and Virgil both refused the elderly man's money. Xena checked the sun's position in the sky. At least five more hours until sunset. It would be getting hot pretty soon.

"Virgil, we should take a break for a couple of hours. Getting pretty warm up here."

"You're right about that. I could use a bite to eat, too," Virgil hopped down off the roof and reached for Xena's hand like a gentleman.

Xena smirked and then somersaulted off the roof, landing six feet behind Virgil.

"Show off."

Xena cocked her eyebrow and smiled.

"I think Mom and Gabrielle were making chicken with roasted carrots for lunch, I'll race you." the poet-warrior grinned.

"I'd just beat you," Xena jested. "Besides, there's a falafel stand up at the Acropolis that I really like. I'm gonna head that way. Tell Gabrielle that I'll catch up with her tonight. I'll see you back here in a couple of hours, okay?"

"Sure thing," Virgil answered before he walked away.

Xena looked up the hill, admiring the view of the stately Parthenon. She wasn't really craving the greasy falafel stand. In reality, she wanted to see what Ares' general was up to. From her vantage on the rooftop, she'd seen him usher a squad of men up the hill about an hour ago. She's done her best to stay out of his way. She'd even avoided the debates at the council regarding whether the city should abandon Athena in favor of Ares. They'd voted twice already but neither side had managed to pull a majority. Another round of voting was expected to begin by week's end.

Xena made the trek up the hill quickly. Because she had worked all morning, she did stop at the falafel stand and grabbed a bite before heading out into the plaza. Xena didn't find Ares' men there, so she wound her way back through the marketplace and came out on the other end, where his statue had been erected. They were there, all six of them and the general. He stood off to the side directing their actions. The men had wrapped ropes around the statue and were in the process of pulling it down. Curious, she thought. She watched as they brought the monstrosity off its base. Then, she turned and walked away. It occurred to her as she walked back through the agora that the construction on the temple that they'd been erecting had been halted as well. Xena picked up her pace, jogging to where the temple was being built. She found two of his uniformed soldiers dismantling the building. She watched as they loaded two marble slabs onto a cart and hauled it down the hill. What was going on? What were they up to?

Xena decided that she didn't want to know. She was trying her best to stay out of his business in Athens. As long as the Athenians chose him as their god through the democratic process, she promised herself that she'd leave it alone. It irked her that he'd manipulated them into thinking that he'd truly come to their rescue. Deep down, she felt that the people of Athens had the right to know that he'd set the Widowmaker loose on them to begin with. But that rumor was already circulating throughout the city. There were plenty of people who distrusted the war god. She hoped that their faction would sway the other Athenians to vote to keep Athena as the patron goddess. The way Xena saw it, it didn't matter that Athena was dead. What they really were worshipping were the principles that she'd stood for: justice, fairness, and wisdom. She prayed that those ideals won out over, bloodlust, power, and manipulation. She wondered if he had been attending the council meetings. She doubted it, given that the vote hadn't yet gone his way.

Xena finished her lunch and then made her way back down the hill. She could see the two men with the cart of marble below her. They were making pretty good time. On her way back down, she decided to stop at Ares' hill. She climbed the stone steps up to the bare top of Areopagus. The first thing she noticed was that Arkadios' body had been removed. The rock was barren. She moved toward the edge and looked out over the city. The two soldiers with the cart had turned west toward the lower part of town. Xena could see the sea to the south and east, and the mountains in the North. The flat golden plain that led toward Sparta stretched out to the west. It was a beautiful vista but Xena would be glad when Gabrielle was completely recovered and they could put the city behind them. She longed for Northern Greece, for Thrace. Maybe, they'd even spend some time in Macedonia or perhaps sail over to Ionia for a spell. Maybe she should even get out of the area altogether, out of his domain. Maybe they should go to India again or Chin. Even Jappa wasn't out of the question. Yes, that's what she'd do, put some distance between her and the God of War. She couldn't seem to resist him when he was near her, touching her, whispering to her. She'd had no intention of meeting him last week and yet, she ended up on her knees, on her back, on his lap. She closed her eyes as the memories of being filled by him washed over her. By the gods, she had to get as far away from Greece as possible. She made up her mind that she and Gabrielle would head east as soon as the bard was up to it. Eve had headed east, a few months back. Who knew, maybe they'd even catch up with her, spend some time spreading Eli's message of love and forgiveness. Forgiveness, such a beautiful and powerful thing. An elusive thing. She could never seem to find it. Not for herself. Not for him. She didn't deserve it and he didn't want it. No, it wasn't that he didn't want it, it was that he didn't think it applied to him. As a god, he felt justified in every devious decision he'd ever made. And, she supposed that as a god, he was justified. That was the problem with absolute power, it corrupted absolutely. "It's what I do," burned her ears again.

The sound of boots hitting the marble stairway brought her out of her reverie. She looked around, there was no where to hide. The rock facing was too sheer and the jump would have killed even her. She turned toward the stairway and saw Ares' general ascending the stairs. He was followed by the six men. They carried the statue from the Acropolis.

"Where does he want it?" One of the men grumbled.

"Dead center," the general answered before the warrior woman caught his eye. "Put it down and then wait for me at the foot of the stairs." He walked toward Xena as the men worked to fulfill his order.

Neither he nor Xena uttered a word as the men accomplished their task. When the last man had headed down the steps, the general smiled at her. "Xena, our Lord will be please to know that you've honored him with your presence here. It is a pleasure to finally meet you. I'm Achilles the Younger."

"Your Lord, not ours," Xena corrected. "Hmmm, a descendant of Achilles. Well, that explains Ares' interest in you."

"And, I am beginning to understand his interest in you," the warrior grinned as he admired Xena's body and self-assurance.

"Not interested."

"Too bad, we coulda had some kicks. You'll at least do me the honor of a sword fight, won't you?" The general reached for his hilt.

"I wouldn't want to embarrass you. You men would look at you with both pity and scorn when they came up here to scrap your carcass off the rocks."

The steel of his blade scraped across his scabbard as he continued to unsheath his sword. Xena vaulted over him and sprinted toward the stairs. She ran down the flight and triple flipped over the group of soldiers at the base.

The general came running down the stairs screaming, "Stop her." But Xena was long gone before the men heard him.

Xena bolted down the hill. When she came to the first intersection, she headed west. Slowing her pace, she relaxed into a jog and began surveying all the side streets. Finally, she found the two men who had brought the marble blocks from the Acropolis, they were headed toward her with an empty cart. She realized that they were returning to the top of the hill for more stones, but where had they taken the other two and what was Ares up to now?

Exhausted by the hard labor, the men hardly noticed her as they passed. Xena continued on down the road, the way they'd come. Shortly she came to a construction site. So this was it. A work crew was digging the foundation. Work had just begun at the site. Xena found a man who appeared to be in charge She nodded at the foreman, "Hot enough for you?"

"Sure is." he answered.

"What are you working on?" Xena asked, she hadn't heard of any new building projects planned for Athens. The lot had previously been empty so it wasn't a reconstruction from the siege which was where most efforts in town were being concentrated.

"It's a hospice."

"A hospice?"

It was the first Xena had heard of a new hospice for the city. It was much needed, the old one was pretty dilapidated.

"Yes, glory be to Athena. She's opened her coffers to help her city yet again."

"Athena?" Xena eyed the man curiously.

"Yes, her high priestess commissioned me yesterday morning. She said that Ares had donated the marble from the Acropolis temple he was building and that we should use it for the people of Athens because they needed a new hospice. And, lo and behold, two of his men showed up at my place this morning asking where to bring the stone. I got my crew together and we started working on digging for the foundation."

"Athena's high priestess, what's her name? Can you describe her?"

"Kara, her name is Kara, she's about a head shorter than you, dark, curly hair, wears it up mostly. You can find her at the Parthenon."

"Thank you." Xena reached into her coin purse and handed the man a fistul of dinars. "Put this toward the construction."

"You're very generous ma'am but it's already paid for." He gave Xena back her coins.

"I see. And what about staffing?" 

"I'm not sure about all that. I just build 'em. You'd have to check with Kara."

"I believe I will," Xena said and headed back up to the Acropolis. She was going to need a calf massage before the end of the day.

AXAXAXAXAAXAX


	17. Chapter 17

Sweet Surrender XVII

Gabrielle winced as Xena pulled the bandage tighter.

"Sorry," Xena apologized, she'd been deep in thought and hadn't been paying as close attention to wrapping her friend's wound as she should have been.

"It's okay, just still a little tender." The bard placed her hand gently on Xena's forearm. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Xena shrugged the question off.

"You sure? You seem a little distant. Is this about the hospice?"

"I'm just trying to get a handle on his angle. At first I thought he was doing it to curry votes but after talking with Kara, I'm not so sure."

"What did she say that convinced you otherwise?"

"Well for starters, he told her he was working with Athena. I'm not sure why he didn't just reveal the truth about his sister's demise. And, she told me that he'd offered more than just the marble from the temple, which he no longer plans to erect at all. She said that he told her to see his general, Achilles, for anything that the hospice might need. It's not like him to give up a temple. I would think if he was still making a play for Athens that a temple would be an integral part of the coup."

"Maybe he didn't want Athens at all. Maybe it was only about beating you."

"No, he had already been working with Arkadios and the Widowmaker weeks before you and I even arrived in Athens. He fully intended to take the city. I think he is doing it because he thinks that I will forgive him for his underhandedness if he gives up the prize he's already won."

"Yeah, cause it's like Ares to magnanimous!" The bard rolled her eyes. "Xena, do you really care why he's doing it as long as Athens gets a new hospice out of it?"

"I suppose I shouldn't. I just wish he was doing it because he actually gave a fig for humanity."

"You know Ares, Xena. The only mortal that concerns him is you."

"Is it wrong of me to want him to give a crap about people?"

"No, of course not. Just don't expect it. He's a god. It's different for him. Loss, pain, fear, those are things that don't have the same meaning for them as it does for us. It's harder for them to relate to the things that rule our lives because their actions don't carry the same consequences."

"Do you think he is incapable of real love?" Xena asked.

"No, I think he is incapable of human love." Gabrielle answered honestly.

Xena looked down. She didn't want Gabrielle to see the disappointment in her eyes. She figured that Gabrielle might be right on that account and that's what scared her the most about her own feelings for him.

"Hey, the vote is in," Virgil popped his head around the corner.

Xena had been anxiously awaiting the news, "Yeah?"

"Athena will remain our patron goddess by a vote of 297 to 203. Oddly enough, Ares' general gave a speech afterwards saying that if their services were still needed that the army would stay in town for the time being."

"What did Ambrose say to that?" Xena asked.

"He said he appreciated that offer and that he wouldn't mind them staying a week or two longer, just until he was able to put his forces back together."

"Hmmm." Xena murmured.

"Virgil will you give us a minute?" Gabrielle asked.

"Sure, are you and I still going to the festival tonight?" he replied.

"I wouldn't miss it." Gabrielle really was looking forward to getting out and doing something. A poetry festival was just what she needed.

"Okay, I am going to wash up and work on a few poems. I'll catch you later."

"Sounds good." Gabrielle nodded. After Virgil was out of earshot the bard pulled Xena down onto her cot with her. The two women sat silently side by side for a minute. Gabrielle didn't have the answers that Xena longed for. She hurt for her friend. The bard knew that Xena saw something in Ares that no one else did but she also feared that Xena's feelings for the god were going to end up causing her more pain than pleasure. "Xena, you're not going tonight are you?"

"Poetry's not my thing."

"We both know that's not what I meant. Are you meeting with him tonight?"

"I haven't decided."

"Why do you do this to yourself? I saw the bruises you came back with last week! And you could hardly walk for a whole day. Are you really enjoying yourself?"

"Gabrielle, it's the best sex I've ever had. And, it's not always violent, by the way."

"Your wrists say otherwise."

"That was a little handcuffing, nothing more. Besides, I am not like you. I like it rough."

"Rough and brutal are two different things."

"He's too much of a sap for brutal anyway."

"Ares? A sap?" Gabrielle cocked her eyebrow doubtfully. 

"Yes, a sap. I have to taunt him into the lightest spankings. If he had it his way. . ." Xena didn't finish the thought, she just shook her head.

"Yes?"

"Nothing."

"No, you started it, finish it, Xena" Gabrielle ordered.

"Fine, if he had it his way, we'd make love all the time."

"I am confused. Isn't he the master of the situation?. If he wants to make love to you then why doesn't he. The way you just put it makes it sound like you're the ringleader and he's trailing around on your leash, like always. Maybe he's enjoying manhandling you more than you think, Xena. I think you should call it off."

Xena squinted her eyes at the blonde. How could she tell her friend that she wore the bruises like badges of honor. He hadn't given them to her in anger, but in passion. He hadn't struck her. It was her own struggles against the restraints that had caused the bruising. Every time she looked at the purple marks she could feel him sliding into her. It's what got her through the other six days of the week. She'd watched the color change day after day As she looked at them now, the brownish spots were barely visible. She could lie to Gabrielle and tell her she wouldn't see him, but really what was the use in hiding it anymore. "I'm going tonight, Gabrielle."

"Well, please be safe."

"He'd never really hurt me. You know that don't you?"

"It scares me that you believe he's not hurting you every time he touches you. And, I don't mean physically."

"We're not going to reach a resolution on this, today. And, I still need to eat and clean up before nightfall. You have fun with Virgil."

"I just might," Gabrielle taunted.

"I hope you do," Xena replied. She hadn't meant it to hurt Gabrielle but she could see the bard was irked that Xena had displayed no jealousy in regard to Virgil. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Xena, just promise me you won't let him lure you back into the darkness."

"Gabrielle, sometimes, I think it's me that pulls him into the abyss." As Xena gave it voice, she realized the truth of the comment.

AXAXAXAXAXAXAXA


	18. Chapter 18

Sweet Surrender XVIII

At sunset, Ares found her atop Areopagus. She stood on the edge, tempting fate. That was his girl. He moved in behind her silently. The slight straightening of her spine was the only indication that she knew he was there. He encircled her waist with his strong arms.

"What are you doing up here?" He whispered.

"Watching the sun go down, waiting for you," she leaned back into him. She'd missed the warmth of his embrace.

"You ready?"

Xena nodded and closed her eyes. She felt the rush of the universe whipping around her. When she dared to open her eyes again, they were standing in their bedroom. When had she started thinking of the little playroom as their bedroom? Maybe she was getting in too deep.

"Take your clothes off, Xena." Well, he certainly wasn't wasting any time, this week, she thought as she worked to lower the straps of her dress.

The dress dropped to the ground, leaving Xena nude. Ares shook his head, her beauty never ceased to amaze him. "Ah, Xena. So beautiful. So deadly but so beautiful. A true wonder of the mortal world."

She stood silently while he admired her. She watched as he walked to a corner closet and pulled out a purple silk robe. Returning to her side, he held the robe up for her to slip her arms into. He lifted her hair, helping her fully into the luxurious garment. "I saw this in Persia, this morning. It was made for a queen. Of course, I pictured you in it."

"It's spectacular, so smooth and the dye, it's breathtaking."

"It's yours."

"Thank you."

Ares returned to the closet. "I also bought you these. Seeing as how you've been an obedient slave and showed up without panties, as I've ordered, I got you a pair." Ares handed her the silk underwear. They were also dyed a deep purple. Xena smirked when she saw that the front and back strings were joined at either hip with chakram shaped clasps. "When you've soaked them through, I'll know that you're ready for a cock fucking."

Xena felt herself getting wet already. It wasn't going to take long to drench the little panties.

Ares belted the robe, then leaned down and kissed her on the check. Xena didn't pull away, he took that as a good sign and tried a kiss on the lips. She opened her mouth to him. Their tongues tangled, she was kissing him as fiercely as he was kissing her. She was driving him insane. Last week she was emotionally distant, this week it felt like she couldn't get close enough to him. He broke the kiss.

"If all I had to do was build a hospice to get this response, I would have done it long ago," he admitted.

"It's not about the hospice, Ares. Don't get me wrong, I am glad you are having it built but we both know you're not doing it out of goodwill."

"But it makes you happy? Right?"

"Yes, Athens needs it."

He nodded. She watched his Adam's apple bob up and down as he swallowed and saw the look of pride flicker in his eyes. Although she knew he'd never admit it. She also knew that he felt good about doing good.

"If it's not about the hospice then what's going on? Last week you told me that this was only sex, nothing more and this week you're letting me kiss you and you actually enjoyed me holding you up on Ares' Hill. What gives?"

"Gabrielle brought it to my attention that maybe I've been leading things a little too much. So tonight, I've decided to really and truly, completely surrender myself to you."

Ares couldn't believe his ears. Not only was Xena going to let him really control the situation but she'd talked to Gabrielle about their games. "She knows you're here?"

"Yes. She tried to talk me out of it. She's afraid you're going to hurt me."

"But you came anyway?"

"I did. I know you're not going to hurt me."

"So, you're not still upset about Athens?"

"Athens wasn't about me. I was taking it personally. Athens was you being a god. I can't fault you for that. If you were dead instead of Athena, she'd probably be making a play for Sparta. It does bother me that you killed Arkadios in cold blood. And that part, I figure was about me. You didn't want him revealing your part in the plot. That stings because it makes me responsible for another death."

"No it doesn't. I killed him, not you."

"Yes, but you did it because of me. I share in the blame. That's who we are Ares. It's why we can never have anything more than this. We have so much blood on our hands, what's one more innocent victim?"

"He wasn't innocent! He was a soldier, Xena. How many do you think he killed?"

"In battle, that's different and you know it."

"What do you think life is, Xena. It's war. There are no innocents!"

"I don't believe that."

"You used to," he charged, tossed up his hands, and walked to the other side of the room. Things had been going so well and now they were fighting. Maybe she was right. Maybe they should just stick to the fucking. At least they could see eye to eye there.

"On your knees," he ordered, signalling that the conversation was over.

Xena dropped to the floor. He couldn't believe how quickly she fell into the game. He was torn. She'd told him only moments ago that she intended to surrender to him fully. Let him really take the lead. And now, he'd ordered her to her knees in anger and frustration, and she'd eagerly complied. He hated that the sight of her waiting for him to gorge her face with his prick stirred his groin to life. As he looked at her with her mouth slightly parted anticipating his orders, he felt his cock thickening and pushing against the front of his pants. He feared he was beginning to enjoy their role-playing as much as she did. "I picked you up something else this week." Ares walked to the door and grabbed a bag that had been hanging on the door knob. He threw it so that it landed in front of her. It clanged and thudded against the hard floor. "Open it," he instructed as he leaned against the door to watch her.

Xena untied the cord and reached in the bag pulling out a black leather collar. The cordage and the studs on the neckpiece matched his vest perfectly. "Put it on," he called. "Now, there will be no doubt as to whom you belong."

"Yes, Sir." Xena breathed and buckled the collar around her slender neck.

Ares pushed off of the door and walked across the room and stood in front of Xena. "Take my belt off, Xena."

Xena hurried to free him of the leather strap. When she finished, Ares shrugged out of his vest and tossed it onto the table on which they'd played latrones.

"Now, pull my cock from my pants."

Xena licked her lips anticipating the taste of his godhood on her tongue. She reached into his leathers and found his already stiffening member. She stroked it gently and then pushed his pants down. His cock jutted free, hitting her on the check. She turned her face, in a hurry to take it into her mouth. But Ares, pulled his hips back and grabbed the back of her collar by hooking two fingers between the leather band and her neck. He kept his cock just out of reach. "You want this don't you?"

"Yes, Sir," she begged.

"Hmmm, let me see how soaked you are?"

He turned her by pulling on the collar until her ass was facing him. "Lift your cunt for my inspection."

Xena raised her hips. Ares slid his hand down and felt the fabric. "Well, it is getting wet." He couldn't resist sliding a finger under the skimpy underwear and along her seeping hole. "But I think we have a ways to go until you are drenched to my satisfaction."

Ares picked up his belt from the table and ran it through the back of her collar. Using the belt as a leash he pulled her closer to the bed and tied her to the post. Satisfied that she was secure he stepped back and gazed at her. "I'm not going to have to restrain your hands, am I?"

"No, sir."

"Good." Ares kicked his pants the rest of the way off. He stood naked and throbbing before her. He held his palm out in front of her face. "Spit," he commanded. Xena worked up a bead of saliva and spit into his right hand. Ares closed his fist over his shaft. sliding her mouth juice up and down his burning flesh. He watched as Xena's lips puckered toward his cock. She wanted it in her mouth desperately. He took a handful of her hair and held her head up so that he could see the fierce blue flames that served as her eyes. He tapped his dick against her cheek, teasing her, watching her reach for him with her mouth. He pulled his cock back out of reach and saw her licking her lips hungrily, while he continued to pump his hardness. "What do you want, Xena?"

"You sir, in my mouth, please."

"Why should I give you what you want so badly. You've refused me for years."

"Please, please."

"I don't think so," Ares rasped as his cock swelled to its full girth and the plum head turned darker. Ares gripped her hair tighter, holding her so that she couldn't move her head without hurting herself. "I'm going to give you what you give me, Xena. Pieces, bits and pieces of what you truly want. Open your mouth!"

Xena stretched her face as far open as she could, she knew he was close, she'd watched the tell-tale changes in his manhood. She ached to reach up and grab his cock and force him into her mouth. But she'd promised him that he wouldn't need to restrain her hands. Her pussy was on fire from his rough handling and dirty talk. She couldn't even remember being this swollen before. She wished he'd inspect her now, she knew he'd find her suitably wet for the fucking. But he didn't inspect her, instead, he gave his cock a few more tugs before he spurted his seed into her mouth. Xena felt the hot load hit her tongue and slide down her throat. She lapped at the traces that landed on and near her lips. She felt the second wave splatter hotly against her cheek as he lost a little control to the orgasm. His grip on her hair also loosened.

"So beautiful, Xena, so beautiful," he murmured. "Happily covered in my come. Look at you now. No one would believe it. None of the warriors you've made tremble. None of the pathetic mortals you've rescued. NO ONE would believe what a horny little cum slut you are for the God of War." He roared as another load of jizz erupted from his swollen head, stringing into her hair.

Xena couldn't help herself. She had to touch herself. She couldn't resist. She ran her hand down into her panties. Gods she was beyond wet. She smeared her cunt fluid from her sopping hole up to her clit and went to work rubbing herself off as he continued to empty his sack on her face.

By the time he finished and realized that she was pleasuring herself it was too late. Xena had thrust two of her left fingers deep into her searing hole and worked her other hand on her pleasure nub. She was coming all over her hand before he realized what she was doing.

"Did I tell you that you could pleasure yourself?" He unhooked the belt from the bedpost and took it out of her collar. He lifted her off the ground and threw her on the bed, face down.

"No sir," she hurried to answer. She'd never seen hims so furious over the game.

"Gods be damned, Xena. You just won't listen, will you? Next time, I am going to bind you completely. Fuck, I may even have to gag you!"

"No, no sir, please, no!"

"Oh, that's right. Then, you couldn't even get the fat load that you want, could you? Well, it would serve you right. You've left me no choice, Xena. Lay still."

Xena didn't dare move. She even considered holding her breath for what she knew was coming. What she knew she had asked for by fingering herself off.

"Your cunt is mine to pleasure! You only get to touch it if I tell you to, do you understand?"

The crack of the leather strap echoed through the stone-walled room.

"Gods, yes, yes, sir," Xena answered as she realized that he wasn't just playing around. That lash had stung. If he hit her any harder he was going to draw blood.

"Mine, Mine, Mine, Mine," He screamed with each new lash. "All mine!" He breathed as he wore himself out with the last pass. "Say it," he ordered.

"Yours, yours, I'm all yours," Xena panted as she felt the belt tear her flesh open.

As Ares looked at the trickle of blood oozing out of her skin, he heard her words from earlier echo in his head. "I know you aren't going to hurt me." But he had. He'd hurt her. It's what he did. Time after time. Day after day, Game after game.

Xena saw the horrified look on his face. She was killing him. Killing what goodness that lurked in his dark soul. Why couldn't she stop? Did she want to kill the good in him? Would it make it easier to deny him? Would it make her stop loving him? She could see he was about to balk. About to dematerialize, leave her in shame.

"No, no, no," she called as she grabbed his hand. If he was leaving he was going to take her with him. He tried to shrug her off but she held on too tightly. She pulled him down into the bed with her.

"Xena. I . . I. . . I am a monster. . . I. " he tried to apologize.

"No you're not. Stop it! Stop it, right now." She pushed him back onto the bed and curled up against his chest. She threw one leg up over him and kissed him on the cheek. "Ares, I defied you, you did only what any master could do in that situation. You punished your slave."

"I went too far."

"I like too far," she cooed.

"You're bleeding."

"It's not deep enough to leave a scar, I'll be fine. Stop worrying over me. I'm a big girl. I know what I want."

'You want me to abuse you?"

"You're not abusing me. I am here consensually. If I asked you to take me back to Athens right now you would. If I'd chosen at any point to use my safe word, you would have stopped. It's not me who's getting abused. It's you."

"Me?"

"Yes, Ares. I am using your love for me against you. You know I won't give myself to you fully so you are taking what you can get and it's eating you up. We need to quit, before I destroy you."

Only Xena, Ares thought. Only Xena could lay beaten and bloodied in his arms and claim she was the victimizer instead of the victim. Maybe she was right, maybe they should stop.


	19. Chapter 19

Sweet Surrender 19

Virgil moped around Gabrielle as she and Xena packed their gear and readied for the road. It was clear just how much he was going to miss her. Having her around for the past couple of weeks had only served to deepen his feelings. Xena wondered why Gabrielle didn't seem to return his amorous affections. He was a good soul, as far as men were concerned. And he did have a body to die for. She supposed that certain spark just wasn't there for her friend. Xena guessed it might have something to do with Gabrielle's residual feelings of guilt over Joxer's death. Plus, truth be told, Gabrielle had even less desire to settle down than did Xena. She'd always dreamed of being a travelling bard. Minus the sais, staff, and constant violence, Xena knew that this was exactly the kind of adventurous life that the young Potidean had always longed for. Even now as Xena looked at her, she could see that old gleam in her eyes. Yes, Gabrielle was happy to be getting back on the road.

Xena had to admit that she was looking forward to a bit of travel as well. She needed to clear her head, needed to analyze her feelings about everything that was happening between her and Ares. When she'd left him three mornings ago, she could tell he was becoming disheartened with the game. In her waking hours it ate at her just how much she was feeding his demons. Still, her need, her desires, her lust keep pushing him deeper into the abyss. The open road was just what she needed to put everything in perspective. Xena had contemplated taking to the sea. It was the quickest way to Ionia, after all. And from there, they could take the trade routes to Chin or India, somewhere away from his presence. Somewhere she could think without his nearness muddling her mind, caressing her soul, luring her body. Argo was what changed her mind about a sea crossing. She wanted to take the mare with them, she didn't know when they'd make it back to Athens and she didn't want to leave the horse for such an extended time. Plus, she wanted to make a stop in Amphipolis before she headed east. She needed to touch her home soil again, hoping this time that she could find the absolution that she longed for.

"When will I see you again?" Virgil asked as he handed Gabrielle her travelling bag.

The bard situated the cross-body bag and reached up and hugged him, "I'm not sure, Virgil, we hadn't expected to be back this soon, so you never know. Xena and I go where the winds take us."

"Then I will pray to Aeolus to blow you my way." Virgil kissed her on the cheek.

It took everything Xena had not to groan at his comment. Not the smoothest line coming from a poet. Xena cleared her throat and extended her hand for Virgil to shake. She noticed the moisture in his eyes when he closed his strong paw over forearm.

"Take care of you mom," Xena tried to refocus Virgil's thoughts.

"Always," Virgil answered and looked toward the tavern. Xena's ploy had worked. Virgil swallowed hard when he remembered his priorities. As if on cue, the kids came running out of the tavern to say their farewells.

Twenty minutes later, as Xena and Gabrielle neared the city gates, Xena saw Achilles the Younger marshalling Ares' army to leave the city, as well. Luckily, he was preoccupied with corralling his forces and didn't notice her. Xena wasn't in the mood to tangle swords with another wannabe who hoped to prove something to Ares by trying to best her.

"Looks like things are returning to normal," Gabrielle commented.

"Normal," Xena replied. Where things ever really normal? "I suppose."

"Xena, Xena, is that you?" A man who appeared to be in his early forties came rushing toward the duo. "I can't believe it but it's you, it is you isn't it? And, isn't this your friend, yes, the one who was nearly killed, Gabrielle? But, it can't be."

"Do I know you?" Xena asked the dark-haired man. 

"I am sorry, but you hardly look a day older. It's me, Hippocrates."

"Hippocrates! Wow, how are you? What brings you to Athens?"

"They're building a new hospice. I've received an invitation to work and teach at the hospice."

"Teach?"

"Yes, according to Kara, that's Athena's high priestess."

"Yes, I've met her," Xena answered.

"Well, according to her, they are building a medical academy adjacent to the hospice. They have enough funding to run the hospice and house six students. I've been asked to direct the hospice and teach the disciples."

"That's wonderful," Gabrielle cheered, "congratulations." Gabrielle had to admit that she was liking the changes that Xena was inspiring in Ares.

"Would you to be able to join me for a drink? I'd love to learn what skill you've mastered that stopped you from aging. Is it an herb or an oil, some kind of elixir?"

"Nothing like that." Xena replied. "It's a long story but we were frozen at the brink of death for twenty-five years. And, unfortunately we need to hit the road. I"ll hold you to that drink the next time we are in Athens."

"You bet! It was great seeing you."

"You as well," Xena smiled and tugged at Argo's reins, leading the mare out of Athens and onto the northern road.

After they'd walked about a half-mile in silence, Gabrielle broke the calm, "You know that was Ares' doing don't you."

"Yep," came Xena's simple reply.

Gabrielle could see she was going to have to dig a little deeper. "Pretty generous of him don't you think?"

"Not at all," Xena commented dryly.

"How's that?" the bard asked.

"Gabrielle, he's not doing any of it because he gives crap about humanity. He's doing it all to impress me. To woo me. It's all about me. He thinks these gestures will make me give him what he wants."

"What does he want?" Gabrielle couldn't resist.

"Ultimately?"

"Yes."

"Ultimately, he wants me to marry him, give him children, become a goddess. He wants eternity."

"And lead his army?" the blonde asked.

"Sure, but that's not mandatory anymore. That's the cherry on top."

"Do you want to lead his army?"

"Gabrielle, I will always want to lead his army. But it would destroy me. I am a warrior, it's only natural for me to want to place my skills in the service of the God of War. Together we are quite a force but it's a force of complete and utter destruction and world domination."

"So you are saying that you couldn't lead his army without becoming Xena: the Destroyer of Nations."

"Yeah," Xena sighed, growing weary of the conversation.

"I don't believe that. Look at the good he is doing in Athens, even if it is all for you. Why couldn't you use the army to do good?"

"Because when I have that kind of power of men, people, it does something to me Gabrielle, somthing I can't explain. When I taste it, it's like a drug and I can't get enough. You've seen that ugly monster rear it's head on a couple of occasions."

"Yes, and you were always able to come back to your senses," Gabrielle reminded as she picked up her pace to keep up with Xena's long stride.

"Because of you. You've always pulled me back from the brink."

"You wanted to taste the apple didn't you? The golden apple. What would've happened if I hadn't stopped you?"

"Rome would be mine, Gaul would be mine, Britannia would be, Chin would be, the riches of Egypt, the plains of Syria. . ."

"Ok, I get the point. A part of you still wants to rule the world."

"But a part of me wants to settle down on my grandparents farm and enjoy my golden years."

"Zeus, you're not that old yet!" Gabrielle guffawed.

"For a warrior, I am, Gabrielle." Xena mounted Argo, then extended her hand to her pedestrian friend. "Let's ride a while, okay?"

"Does this mean we are finished talking about Ares?" she asked as she let Xena hoist her onto the mare's back.

"Yiyi," Xena called as she clicked her heels into Argos' golden sides.

The wind whipping through her hair answered Gabrielle's question.

AXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXA

The next morning after breakfast, Gabrielle worked on breaking camp while Xena went down to the lake to take a quick dip. Xena had refused to talk about the Ares situation after their brief conversation. Gabrielle kinda got the feeling that maybe Xena was running from him. Maybe they were leaving Greece just to get away from him. The thought angered her. Mostly, because she had Xena always went where they were needed. If felt wrong to be heading east just to escape the reach of the God of War. Still, Xena was her best friend, her companion and if this was what she needed, Gabrielle knew that she would follow her unquestioningly. But it seemed to her that Ares was making progress. He was having a hospice built and even adding a medical academy to it. He couldn't be a complete jerk if he was willing to fund those things, even if he was doing it to impress her. He used to try to impress her with conquest, power, and armies, not to mention the fineries of his luxurious lifestyle. Hospitals and schools were a vast improvement over that, Gabrielle mused.

When she finally had everything but the frying pan packed, she tested the handle to see if it had cooled enough to pick up. It had, so she grabbed it and headed down to the lake to wash it off. Through the trees, she could see Xena still in the water. As she walked closer, she got a good look at Xena's bare back and the dark red slash that marred her flesh. Instant fury ripped through the bard. That bastard had done that! And here she'd been defending him to Xena, Hades, she'd been convincing herself that he'd changed. How wrong she'd been! She was going to rip his immortal head off. How dare he hurt Xena like that.

"Xena?" Gabrielle gasped.

Xena whipped around and quickly noted the look of horror on her friend's face. What was wrong? Xena scanned the environment. She didn't see any imminent danger.

"Did that son-of-a-bacchae do that to you?" Gabrielle raged.

Suddenly, Xena realized that Gabrielle had seen the scabbed line from the healing cut.

"It's nothing, calm down."

"Nothing, Xena, he left a mark on you."

"Nothing, Gabrielle, nothing I didn't ask him to do. And it only looks bad because I haven't put any ointment on it. I can't reach it and I knew your reaction would be akin to this."

"Well, of course it is. You are my best friend. I can't sit by while he hurts you. Is this what he does to you? And you let him?"

"No, I make him."

"Don't, don't defend him. He's abusing you and you can't see it! This is what gets him off? This makes him hard?"

"No, he did this after. This was after the sex. I misbehaved. You don't understand. This is what gets me off."

"You're damned right I don't understand," Gabrielle cried and then started screaming at the top of her lungs, "Ares, Ares, show yourself you miserable bastard. Ares! Areeesss!"

"Shut up. Gabrielle don't, don't do this!"

"Ares," Gabrielle continued to call into the wind.

Xena ran up the bank and grabbed her forcefully, covering her mouth, trying to shut her up. Gabrielle wasn't about to give up. She stomped on Xena's foot and elbowed the warrior in the gut causing Xena to drop her hand defensively. "Ares, Ares, Ares," Gabrielle yelled before Xena recovered herself and closed her hand over the bard's face again.

Ares appeared and watched the scene, shocked and humored at the same time. A naked Xena tried her best to wrangle the squirming blonde.

"You rang?" He cocked his head at the struggling women.

The damage done, Xena released the bard who charged headlong at the God of War.

"Whoa, whoa," Ares backed away as Gabrielle got closer.

"You fuck! You stupid fuck." Gabrielle hit him hard with both palms against his chest. He reeled backwards from the shove. "Do you see what you've done? Look at her. Are you proud of yourself? Does it make you horny, Ares, to manhandle her?"

He looked down in shame as he finally saw the dark red gash. The center of it was the worst. Red puffy streaks radiated from the middle. It had gotten infected. Hadn't she been treating it? He ached to run his hands along the wound and take it away. But he knew Xena. She'd never forgive him that!

"No, it doesn't make me horny!" He yelled back. He didn't like having to answer to the banshee. "I am not having this conversation with you! This is my business with Xena."

"Well, that business is over. Do you hear me? Over!" Gabrielle demanded.

"It's over when I say it's over, Gabrielle," Xena chimed in.

"Xena! If you could see that scar!"

"You're overreacting. It's not a scar. It's a scrape and it'll be fine."

"I hate to agree with her, Xena, but it's getting infected."

"Heal her, you asshole! Can't you fix it." Gabrielle slammed.

"She wants me to heal you," Ares smirked. Gabrielle had put Xena in a pickle. Denying his help in front of the bard would prove once and for all what a fucking masochist she was. As usual, he let her off the hook. He chose to play the bad guy. "Sorry, Blondie, I don't do requests."

Gabrielle swung at him in anger but her fist only flew through the empty air. He'd disappeared.

"Coward," Gabrielle belted.

"Stop, Gabrielle, just stop. If you really want to help, go and get the salve out of my bag. It should help with the infection."

"Doesn't it hurt?

"Only a little," Xena answered but she couldn't tell her friend that it hurt in the best way. Every time she winced from the contact the wound made with her leather dress, she was reminded of the image of him working his engorged cock over her open mouth.

Xena closed her eyes and bit her lip as she counted the days until their next meeting.


	20. Chapter 20

Sweet Surrender XX

After leaving the Lake Yliki region, of Boeotia, Xena, Gabrielle, and Argo continued their northern trek, keeping the Gulf of Euboea on their eastern flank. As the days passed, Xena was thankful for the beautiful weather and the clean, salt air. She'd thought about Ares often. She longed for his touch, his kisses. But the fear that she was going to undo all the progress that he'd made over the years gnawed at her. He was bad for her, but she was equally bad for him.

"Dinar for your thoughts," Gabrielle called as she looked up at the mounted warrior.

"Just hungry." Xena told herself it was not really a lie. She was hungry, hungry for Ares.

"Uh-huh, you have that far away look in your eye. The one you only get when you're thinking about. . ."

"Gabrielle, don't!"

"Fine," the bard retorted then it occurred to her what day of the week it was. "Wait, wait a minute," she grabbed Argo's bridle, causing the horse to rear slightly, "you aren't seriously thinking about seeing him tonight, are you?"

"Gabrielle," Xena sighed exasperated.

"By the gods, you are. Xena. I don't think it is a good idea. He hurt you last time. How far are you willing to let this go?"

"First of all, he didn't hurt me and secondly, I am an adult, Gabrielle."

"Yes, he did hurt you. You're still scabbed over."

"Only because I waited so long to treat it because I knew you would overreact." Xena defended.

"Overreact, oh yeah, that's rich. I'm the problem here, not the psychotic control that Ares seems to have over your senses."

"You're being over dramatic. He hasn't put a spell on me. You're making it sound like this wasn't all my own idea, my choice."

"Whatever, what am I supposed to do while you're off being Ares' little slave girl?"

"I thought we'd stop at that inn in Kamena and get a room. You could get some writing done. Tell stories to the locals, you know the typical bard thing."

Gabrielle rolled her eyes and then held tighter to Argo's bridle, bringing the horse to a full stop. "Xena, as your friend. As your best friend, your companion. If I ask you not to go tonight would you honor that request?"

Xena couldn't believe Gabrielle was doing this to her. Couldn't she see just how badly, Xena needed him, wanted him, tonight? For Zeus' sake, maybe her friend was on to something. Maybe she was under the sway of his charms. Maybe they needed a week off.

"Fine, I'll stay at the inn tonight."

"Thank you," Gabrielle smiled and released Argo. One week at a time, the bard promised herself. One week at a time.

AXAXAXAXAXAXAAXXAX

The duo reached Kamena in the early afternoon. The seaside town was situated at the confluence of the Malian and Euboean gulfs and was famous for its hot springs. Xena knew the warm spa waters would be cold comfort compared to the release that she'd hoped to find in Ares' arms. Still, she could use the pampering after six days on horseback.

Xena stabled Argo while Gabrielle booked the room. She figured that she should call Ares and deliver the news that she wasn't coming this week, sooner rather than later. Plus, she wanted to do it without the prying eyes of her overprotective friend. After she paid the stable master, Xena sprinted down to the beach and around a bend until she found a private cove.

"Ares," she called out and waited.

She didn't have to wait long. She felt the wind pick up and seawater splashed its saline kiss on her face. He was behind her, nuzzling his nose in her hair. He wrapped his arms around her center. "You rang, my dear?"

Xena let herself melt into his embrace for a second, it was the only solace she was going to get this week. She tilted her head, exposing her neck flesh for him to kiss. Ares took the cue and placed tender kisses up her tendon to her ear which he suckled into his mouth and let his tongue play over briefly before Xena pulled away and turned to face him.

"I'm not coming tonight. No game this week."

Ares stepped back. He felt like he'd just taken a dagger to the chest. If she was rejecting him, then why had she let him hold her? "Is this because of the lash? I swear. . ."

"Stop it! I told you already that I don't hold that against you. It's just that Gabrielle is being difficult."

"I see. Wasn't her not knowing part of the contract anyway. So, why don't I just come for you later, after she's asleep. I can't get you some opium."

"I am not going to drug Gabrielle, again! I promised her I wouldn't leave Kamena. I am not saying that the game is over, I just think that maybe we could use a week off, to put things in perspective."

"Perspective?"

"Yes, I have a lot I need to think about."

Ares swallowed. He knew it was over. He was losing her. He'd always known the day would come. The day that she decided that she had her fill of him. The day that she would cast him away like a broken play thing. "You know I could force you, right? I could take you right now, whisk you off and force you to use your safe word to stop it all."

"I know." Xena winced. Half of her hoped he would do exactly what he was threatening. The other half just wanted to run away from them both, her well-meaning friend and her part-time master.

"Is that you want, Xena? You want me to go all Zeus on you? You want me to be a monster? A rapist? Well, Xena. I am sorry but I am not like my father, in that regard. I've never forced you. I've never taken you against your will. I've never had to."

"You used my body when Callisto was in it."

"Okay, point taken. Not one of my finer moments. Still, I am not Zeus. I am not going to ravage you and treat you like some insignificant mortal to be used and cast away."

"Do you really find mortals insignificant? Or pathetic, as you often describe them?"

"As a general rule? Yes!" He answered honestly. "I've seen enough of you come and go that if takes someone with a certain panache to catch my eye."

"Why do you hold mortals in such contempt? Haven't they worshipped you enough?'

"Maybe that's why I find them so contemptuous. Xena, you know the things I've done. I don't deserve to be worshipped. Mortals should run in terror at the thought of me yet time and again, they invoke my name, give offerings in hopes of soliciting my help, and pray that I will unmercifully destroy their enemies. This is why I know there are no innocents, Xena. I've heard the invocations of men."

"And what of the women and children who get caught in the slaughter?"

"Xena, plenty of women have left offerings at my altar. Some even asking that their husbands never return from battle."

"Yeah, probably because they were abusive assholes," Xena spat.

"Perhaps, but my point is that even simple villagers advocate murder when it's in their own interests."

"We're not going to reach resolution on this, I'm afraid. And, Gabrielle will be looking for me soon."

"Can't get caught with me," he winked and disappeared.

Xena felt the wind pick up again and he was gone. She knew the hot springs would be cold comfort, indeed.

AXAXAXAXAXAXAX

Xena and Gabrielle returned from the springs just after sunset. The hot water had worked wonders on Xena's sore muscles but the sight of the setting sun put her instantly in a sour mood.

Gabrielle noticed Xena keeping a watchful eye on the horizon as the burning orb dipped lower and lower. "For Zeus' sake, you are in love with him. You really, really want to be with him tonight, don't you?"

"I promised, I'd stay put." Xena answered.

"Yes, you did. But, if you want to go, go ahead. Just promise me that you won't let him hurt you."

"I've already told him that we are taking a break tonight?" 

"When?"

"Earlier."

"Obviously," Xena could be so obtuse. "How did he take it?"

"He didn't say it but I can tell that he thinks that it's over for good."

"And he was okay with that?"

"Not completely, no. But, the game was never for him anyway. It's for me."

Gabrielle shook her head. She wasn't sure she'd ever peel back all the layers of Xena.

When they reached the tavern where they were staying, Xena held open the door for Gabrielle. The first thing that Gabrielle noticed was the roaring fire in the central hearth. The second thing that caught her eye was the God of War seated at an elaborately decorated dinner table in the rear corner of the room. The table was set for two. Two long tapered candles flickered, causing light to bounce off the wine bottle.

"Ares, what are you doing here?" the bard asked.

Xena stood behind Gabrielle taking in the scene with a cocked eyebrow. What was he up to?

"I just thought you ladies deserved a decent meal and a really, really good bottle of wine," Ares smiled his fiendish grin.

"Opium-laced wine?" Xena asked pointedly.

"No my dear, no tricks, just treats."

Ares pulled out a chair and indicated that the bard should take a seat. Gabrielle noted the covered tray and wondered what the main course was as she sat down. Ares moved around the other side of the table and pulled out a chair for his warrior who was shooting daggers at him with her deadly eyes as she accepted the seat. Ares couldn't help but smooth his hand along her creamy arms after he scooted her chair in.

Affecting the manner of a waiter, Ares draped a white linen napkin over his forearm and poured each woman a goblet full of red wine. Then with a flourish he pulled the cover from the tray revealing red mullet served over sun dried tomatoes and fat black olives.

"Gods, this does look delicious," Gabrielle cooed.

"May I serve you?" Ares asked.

"Yes," Gabrielle held her plate out for Ares to portion out her meal.

Turning to Xena, Ares quipped, "And, might I be allowed the honor of serving you, my sweetest Princess?"

What in the name of Hades did he think he was doing? Was this his personal penance for cutting her? She didn't like it, one bit! Xena didn't lift her plate but gestured toward it. Ares doled out her food and stood back.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Gabrielle asked since there was plenty of food left.

"Fish is not really my thing. But Xena loves it." Ares answered.

How did he know that? Xena wondered.

"I almost went with eel but I figured that she'd think I was being too extravagant, so I just bought the catch of the day."

"It's delicious. Did you cook it?" Gabrielle asked. Xena sat begrudgingly enjoying the delectable fish.

"No, had your guy over there prepare it," Ares gestured to the innkeeper.

"He's very gifted," Xena finally chimed in. "Thank you, it is a lovely meal. I do hope you tipped him well."

"He was justly compensated, for a mortal," Ares grinned.

"Hmph," Xena grunted and plopped another fat olive in her mouth.

After the two women finished scraping their plates clean, Ares pulled a chair up and joined them. "So, how else can I be of service?"

Gabrielle eyed him warily. "If you're trying to convince me that you are good for Xena, it's gonna take more than a hot meal, no matter how delicious and beautifully presented."

"This wasn't for you, Gabrielle. Again, you were an afterthought."

Xena kicked his shin under the table. Why couldn't they just get along?

"Bite me!" Gabrielle tossed her napkin onto the table.

"I only bite Xena." He retorted.

Xena closed her eyes, what she wouldn't give for his teeth on her right now!

"Areees," Xena warned with a word. "He hasn't bitten me, Gabrielle," Xena quickly put the bard's fears to rest.

"That's good to know. Well, it is getting late," Gabrielle mock yawned, "Xena and I should be turning in."

Oh so now, Gabrielle was going to dictate her bed time. Xena was amused.

"Yeah, I should be turning in early myself."

"You don't even need sleep." Xena muttered. Yeah, he was definitely up to something!

He fished a room key out of his vest. "I'll see you ladies later, then." He purposefully allowed Xena to see his room number. It was the room adjacent to hers and Gabrielle's! The bastard was going to be in the next room all night long! Miserable son-of-a-bacchae!

As Ares sauntered away, Gabrielle's jaw hit the the floor and Xena's loins caught fire.


	21. Chapter 21

Sweet Surrender XXI

Xena tossed, Xena turned. Xena tossed, Xena turned. Gabrielle snored obnoxiously beside her. Xena tossed, Xena turned. Raucous laughter roared from the tavern below. Xena tossed, Xena turned. The sea breeze blew into the open window causing the curtains to flap. Xena tossed, Xena turned. She could feel him there in the next room. It was driving her insane. Tonight was their night, the one night of the week that she let herself indulge in her role-playing fantasies. She been purposefully chaste all week, letting herself build up to tonight's anticipated release. But no! Gabrielle had wheedled her into a promise. Xena tossed, Xena turned. Oh, he knew damn well what he was doing. She may not be meeting him this week but he was keeping her up all night, nonetheless. Why didn't he just go back to Olympus or the Halls of War or wherever devils slinked off to? Xena tossed, Xena turned.

Xena recalled the sway of his sauntering hips as he'd walked to the stairway after dinner. Gods, she'd wanted to bound up the steps with him and rip off his clothes before they even made it to the room. But, she had shown restraint. Didn't that deserve some reward? She wondered if he was nude, now? He usually slept nude after their encounters. She pictured him in the ramshackled tavern bed naked in all his godly glory. Xena tossed, Xena turned. Oh for the love of all that was holy, she was not going to get any sleep if she couldn't quit thinking about him.

She decided to try a breathing exercise. Breathe in, breathe out, count one. Breathe in, breathe out, count two. Breathe in, breathe out . . .next week would be even better. Imagine going two whole weeks without release. But what if she got her period next week? Well, he didn't mind, he'd already made that perfectly clear. Breathe in, breathe out, count one. Breathe in, breathe out, count two. Breathe in, breathe out, count three. Breathe in, breathe out, count four. . .but if she was on her period he wouldn't put that beautiful mouth on her where she wanted it the most! Gods those delicious lips. What she wouldn't give to go over there and suck and kiss and nibble on them right now! Xena tossed, Xena turned.

Breathing clearly wasn't working! Sheep, maybe she should just count sheep. Yes, yes, that has worked when she was a small child. Xena stilled her arms at her sides and closed her eyelids. She imagined a beautiful pastoral scene with a little white fence for the sheep to vault over. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven little white sheep jumped playfully over the railing. Aw, a cute little lamb to make eight, nine, ten. . .wait, where did he come from? The eleventh ovine beast was a randy ram with curly black wool and a neatly trimmed goatee! His horns were studded with silver rivets. A charm hung from his proud neck. She'd seen that amulet a thousand times before. The ram's head pendant! The sheep baaed at her suggestively. Xena tossed, Xena turned.

Gabrielle snorted and turned, plopping her leg over Xena. Her knee connected with Xena's bladder. Great! Now, she had the urge to go pee. She had been so distracted by trying not to think about Ares in the next room that she hadn't even noticed how full her bladder was. Him and that damned bottle of wine. She'd had three goblets full before she finally came to bed. When she'd drank it, she'd hoped it would help her sleep more restfully. Ha! Xena looked at the chamber pot but decided that it might do her more good to take a little stroll out back to the outhouse. She quickly pulled her boots on and her black leather dress over her shift. It wouldn't do for all the drunkards down stairs to see her in her undies.

After voiding her bladder, she walked across the courtyard to the town's well, hoisted up a pail of water and rinsed off her hands. She sat on the edge of the well and looked out at the darkened gulf. She could hear the waves gently lapping the shore. She contemplated a midnight swim but the candle burning in his window caught her attention. He was still up. Of course he was, it wasn't exactly as if he required sleep! But what was he doing? Shouldn't he be taking care of some war business? Maybe he was. Maybe he had plans he was going over. She itched to take a look. She wondered where he'd sent Achilles the Younger, wondered what his army was up to now. She knew she shouldn't give a damn, but she did. Xena took a couple of deep breaths and headed back into the tavern.

Deciding against another drink, lest she have to get up and pee again, Xena headed back up the stairs. As she reached the top of the stairwell, she heard voices coming down the hallway. One was unmistakably the sultry baritone of the God of War. Xena halted her progress and secreted herself, listening down the corridor.

"You don't understand. It's the compliments of the house, sir." Xena heard a young woman say.

"No, I quite understand. Tell your boss that it is a lovely offer but I won't be requiring your services this evening." Ares tried to dismiss the prostitute.

"You know, it's not polite to refuse a gift," the girl tried again. Xena looked around the corner. Ares leaned against the doorway, topless. He was wearing nothing but loose fitting black knit pants. His bare feet peeked out from the bottoms. "You don't want to be all alone tonight, do you?"

"He's not alone!" Xena claimed territorially as she stalked down the hallway toward Ares and the scantily clad girl. As Xena got a better look at the girl, she realized that she couldn't have been a day over sixteen. Xena's stomach turned. What had happened to this child that she'd been brought to this? She wanted to hate the girl for her advances toward Ares but she knew that she was just doing what the tavern keeper had ordered. This was what it truly meant to be a sex slave.

"Xena, I didn't expect to see you again, tonight." Ares smiled.

"Yes, you did! Cut your crap! You knew just what you were up to."

Ares threw his hands up in mock innocence.

"Do you have any family?" Xena turned to the girl. "Anyone you can stay with besides working here?"

"I don't know you, but my life is none of your business." The girl was not happy about the intrusion. Her boss had told her that this man was someone very important and that she was to pleasure him beyond his wildest dreams. Usually, when she was sent upstairs the men were repulsive, beastly, ogres, but this man, gods forgive her but she was looking forward to plying her trade with this one.

"Have it your way but get off my jock." Xena demanded.

"I was under the impression that you had checked in alone," the girl said to Ares, turning her back to Xena.

"I did, but I was anticipating company," Ares chuckled and winked at Xena. He'd known all along that she'd come to him. She really was the moth to his flame. "You can run along, now." Ares ordered.

The girl looked down, dejected.

Xena cleared her throat and signaled to Ares by rubbing her thumb and forefinger together, indicating that he should give the girl a tip of some kind. Ares looked askant at Xena. Xena gave him an are you freaking kidding me look. She tried again, this time rubbing her fingers even quicker. Ares shook his head in confusion.

"For crying out loud, give the girl a tip, Ares!"

"But, she hasn't done anything!"

"Not for her lack of trying, now give her some money."

Ares was a god, he didn't exactly carry coin. He didn't need it. He certainly didn't know what an appropriate tip for a whore was. He'd never paid for sex, except when he was mortal and he hadn't known that he was supposed to tip. Poor prostitutes must've hated him.

Ares looked into the girl's soft brown eyes. She was a pretty girl. Not Xena pretty, but pleasant to look at. It never occurred to him that she'd had a difficult life. He never considered the circumstances that had brought her to her profession. So, when he conjured up the coins to give her, he created them to impress Xena, how the money could change the girl's life never occurred to him. Ares opened his hand producing a handful of solid gold coins. The girl's breath caught in her throat. He was a very important man, indeed.

"Are you King Midas?" the girl exclaimed.

"Just take the money," Xena ordered.

"Do I have to give this to Democles?" She asked.

"No, it's a tip, it's yours to keep. You don't even have to tell him about it. Take it and build a new life." Xena answered.

The girl reached up and hugged Ares and kissed him on the cheek. Ares noticed the tears in her eyes before she walked away.

"What was that about?" He asked Xena. "I will never understand mortals. I give her money and she starts crying."

"Those were tears of joy, Ares. You just gave her enough gold to buy this whole town, if she wants."

"Ahhh, it was too extravagant. Do you think she will? Buy this town?"

"I doubt it. Everyone here will always think of her as a whore. She'd be smarter to move on to another polis and establish herself there. It wasn't extravagant. It was generous."

"Not exactly, seeing as how I didn't intend it to be so."

"Point taken. I should head back to bed," Xena looked toward the door to her room.

"What are you doing up so late? Restless?" He grinned.

"Yes, your presence is having the desired effect, if that's what you are getting at."

"Good."

"What are you doing in there, anyway? Aren't you bored, just sitting there?"

"Who says that I am just sitting! I'm doing what I normally do. Waging war. I was just looking over battle plans for a few projects I have in the works throughout Greece, Rome, and Persia. You want to offer you sage military advice?"

"Don't you wish!"

Ares pushed the door open a little wider and motioned with his hand that she should come in.

"I don't think that is a good idea." Xena shook her head.

"Why because you know if you come in here that you'll end up fucking me?"

"Yes," Xena answered honestly.

"And would that be so bad?"

"Yes."

"Because you promised her you wouldn't?" He asked.

"No, I promised her I wouldn't play the game with you this week. Really, all I promised was that I would stay in Kamena, which I've done. So, as far as promises go. I am good. But, if I sleep with you here, outside the game, it would be crossing a line I don't think we are ready to cross."

"I see. Ready? So, you are saying that someday, maybe we could have sex without you assuming the position of my sub?"

"I don't know, Ares. I can't make any promises."

"I'm not asking you to. Just don't go back yet, okay. Look, if you don't want to come in here, how about I come out. You wanna take a walk with me?"

Alarms went off in her head. Her mind was screaming, No! But, her heart was begging, Yes!

"A walk where?"

"Down to the docks."

"At this time of night, not the safest place." Xena reminded.

"I'm the God of War, Xena. You could walk through Tartarus safely with me."

"Fine, but let me grab my sword." She argued.

"You won't be needing it. I promise. Trust me. I would never let anything happen to you."

"I can protect myself."

"I am well aware of that, my dear. And, I am also well aware that those deadly hands of yours are just as dangerous as any blade."

"Yes, but only like to use the pinch. . ."

"For interrogation, I know. But you won't be needing that either."

"Okay," Xena didn't feel like arguing.

"Let me grab a shirt and my boots," Ares called as he headed back into the room

"It's warm enough that you won't need the shirt." Xena informed hoping that he would decide to go bare-chested. She would love to see that moonlight on that glorious body.

Ares must have gotten Xena's hidden message because when he emerged from his room, he was topless, wearing only the knit pants and his boots. Mercifully, he'd had the good sense to pull his pants' legs over the boots.

"Can I hold your hand?" Ares asked.

Xena found the question oddly romantic. Even weirder, she liked that he'd asked. It made her insides go all gooey. She gave him her hand and the two of them headed out of the tavern. They walked a little while through the town. Xena let Ares take the lead. How strange it was to be led somewhere. With Gabrielle, Xena always did the navigating. This was relaxing. Xena found herself surprised again that she actually liked it. When they reached the central plaza, Ares turned them toward the docks and put his arm through Xena's. The crowds this way were thicker, rowdier. Guys catcalled at the whores who worked up and down the boulevard. None dared to call out at Xena with Ares holding her so tightly, clearly staking his right to this particular female. When they came to the opposite end of the street, Ares pointed to a dilapidated building

"You wanted to show me a rundown shack? Well, never let it be said that Ares doesn't know how to show a girl a good time!"

"No, I want to ask you if you think something is a good idea."

"Okay?" he had caught her interest.

"Today, when I was buying your fish, I noticed a lot of old timers down her, trying to get jobs on the shipping vessels that were headed out to sea. Most of them got left behind. I was wondering if you thought a old folks home for retired mariners would be a good idea."

"I think it would be a wonderful idea. You came up with that, all by yourself? You empathized with some old fishermen?"

"I wouldn't say I empathized with them as much as I pitied them."

"Either way, I think it is a great plan. It shows compassion on your part." Xena couldn't help herself. She reached up and stroked his cheek. She was proud of him, her god. He was trying.

Her touch was a blessing. Her soft fingers on his face let him know he'd made a good decision. He vowed that first thing in the morning he was going to purchase the shack and hire a crew to refurbish it.

"I'm glad it pleases you," He released a breath.

"I wish I was pleasing you." She leaned up and whispered in his ear. Her breath sent fiery tendrils of white hot passion coursing through him. Gabrielle be damned.

Suddenly, Xena found herself lying flat on her back, completely nude on the rickety bed in his room at the inn.

"Ares, what are you doing?" She panted.

"I want you, and I am going to take you." Xena could see his erection tenting the knit pants as he kicked out of his boots. Feet bare, with one swift move he jerked his trousers off and his cock jutted proudly free.

"Oh my," Xena gasped. She knew she was ready. She'd been ready all night, laying there tossing and turning. She brought her knees up and spread her legs so he could see her molten pink center.

"Gods, Xena, you are so wet. Ready for me."

"Always," Xena moaned because it was true. Game or not, she was always yearning for him. But this was dangerous. This was forbidden territory. This would be a sea change in their relationship. Was she ready for this?

"So beautiful." He bit his lip. She could see that he was going to devour her. "Keep your legs just like that, I am going to taste you, Xena."

"Ummmmmmmmmm," Xena grunted and squirmed in delicious anticipation. Ares climbed onto the bed and closed his hot mouth over her swollen sex.

As he french kissed her pussy, she bucked furiously against his face. Her release was so close. Ares placed his forearms on her thighs, holding her as still as he could and used his fingers to open her folds so he could pay closer attention to her engorged nub. With a couple of well placed and firmly pressured flicks of the tongue, Xena came undone.

While she was still coming, Ares went up on his knees, grabbed his shaft and drove it inside her. If he had his way, she was going to ride the wave of this orgasm into the crest of her next one. He grabbed the back of her thigh and pressed it forward so he could drive his cock deeper into her well. Xena pulled at his back trying to hold on to anything as another orgasm ripped through her core. He was making love to her and she was letting him. No domination, no submission, just pure, hot sex. Ares continued to drive her hard. He was getting so close, his sack was tight, his head about to burst. She could feel him growing impossibly thicker inside her. Gods, didn't the pleasure ever quit? She trailed her hands up his back and around his neck. She pulled his head down to hers. She kissed him on the mouth, sucking his bottom lip into her before licking it and nipping it. Placing sweet kisses along his jawline, she worked toward his ear. She felt herself ready to go again, this was impossible, unbelieveable. At this angle, every time he pulled his cock outward, the ridge of his crown caressed her inner pleasure zone.

"Touch yourself, baby," he called. "I want you to come on me again."

She reached her right hand between them, it was hard to manipulate her clit, their bodies were nearly flush. She didn't release his neck with her left hand. Instead she let her fingers play in the curls at the back of his hairline. "Ares, Ares, Ares, gonna come, gonna come for you baby, I love you," she wailed as she released on him again. He felt the fresh bath of her hot fluid coat him but it was her words that served as his undoing.

"Ahhhhh, Xena, baby. I love you, love you," He cried as he emptied his seed inside her.

When her body finally quit shuddering, Ares pulled her into his arms, spooning her back against his front. Within minutes Xena was fast asleep.

Woken by the amorous barrage from the next room, Gabrielle cringed when she realized that Xena had given in to him despite her promise. Gabrielle fumed, furious with her friend. Finally, they quit, the room had gone silent. Gabrielle tossed, Gabrielle turned.


	22. Chapter 22

Sweet Surrender XXII

Xena found Gabrielle noshing on a bowl of oatmeal at the bar the next morning. Gabrielle looked up from her mush and eyed the warrior accusingly.

"Sleep well?" Gabrielle asked sarcastically.

"You know, I did! It took me a while to fall asleep but after I finally dozed off, I slept beautifully."

"Hmph," Gabrielle washed her gruel down with a swig of milk. "You want me to order you a bowl?"

"No thanks, just my morning tea, I think." Xena yawned and stretched.

"Where's your sachet?" Gabrielle asked.

"Up stairs, I'll fetch it. Can you ask the innkeeper to bring me some hot water?"

"Sure thing, will your master be joining us?"

"It wasn't like that!" Xena charged and then leaned in and whispered, "Besides, only he gets to say stuff like that and only during role-playing."

"Whatever! Will he be gracing us with his godly presence, then?" Gabrielle rolled her eyes.

"No! He has an important campaign in Persia this morning."

"And, oh, I just bet you were itching to go with him, weren't you?"

"I am here aren't I?" Xena retorted and turned to head back up the stairs.

Screaming from outside grabbed both women's attention. Gabrielle dropped her spoon and Xena leapt down from the third step and the two ran outside. The screaming grew louder and more frantic. It was coming from the rear of the building. Xena cornered the building at a sprinter's pace and found one of the tavern girl's screaming at the outhouse door.

"Noooo, noooo, nooooo, Rina, what happened? Noooo!" she wailed.

Xena gently pulled the girl from the door to see what had caused such terror. Gabrielle took the screaming girl's hand and tried to calm her. Xena opened the outhouse door fully and discovered the dead prostitute. It was the girl that she'd found in the hallway at Ares' door. The one he'd given the gold to. Her body lay limp, her hands at her sides, her head falling at a grotesque angle, her neck broken. Xena quickly searched her pockets. Her fears confirmed. Someone had killed her for the coin. Searching the body, Xena also took note of the semen stains and the bruising on her thighs. Whoever murdered her had violated her too. Xena was going to make sure that whatever bastard did this, paid for it dearly.

"Gabrielle, get her out of here. Take her inside. Get her a drink. A strong drink."

"What are you going to do?"

"Take a look around. I'll be inside in a bit. Don't let her out of your sight."

"Got it."

Xena looked over the girl's body again. Hoping that she could find a clue to who her attacker might've been. Xena heard footsteps. The screaming had attracted attention. Villagers were edging in. They were going to muck up the scene.

"Stand back, please," Xena commanded.

With the eyes of a practiced tracker, Xena quickly surveyed the ground. So many footprints. It was a public outhouse. But, coming from the south, she noticed the drag marks. The rape and murder, hadn't happened here. She'd been murdered elsewhere and the body dragged her to dispose of it. As the people continued to crowd in to see the spectacle, Xena followed the drag marks. The trail led to an alley about three blocks down from the tavern.

There was no sign of struggle where the tracks ended. Dismayed, Xena looked down the alleyway. She picked up a few sets of bootprints. The deepest were the prints that led out of the narrow walkway onto the main street. Xena guessed those were made this morning by people who had already been up and starting their daily business. Even though the trail was virtually dead, Xena walked down the lane. This was not the best part of town. The decrepit buildings rivaled those abandoned structures that Xena and Ares had seen near the docks. What was she doing over here? Why hadn't she gone back to her quarters? Had the tavern keeper sent her home with another customer after Ares had turned her away? Questions swam through Xena's head. She felt partly responsible for the girl's death. If she hadn't demanded that Ares give the girl money, then the girl would still be breathing. Xena jogged back up the alley toward the main street. She needed to talk to the tavern keeper if she was going to get to the bottom of this.

Back at the tavern, Gabrielle sat at a corner table with the tavern girl who had found Rina's body. She was still shaking but she had finally stopped screaming. She looked straight forward and didn't even notice when Xena pulled up a chair next to her and the bard.

"What'd you find?" Gabrielle queried.

"A general location, maybe." Xena answered and then placed her hand gently across the girl's knee cap. "Hello, my name is Xena and I am going to do everything I can to help find out who did this to your friend."

The girl looked at Xena. Xena could only describe the pained expression as dead. The girl looked dead inside.

"What's your name?" Xena softly coaxed.

"Aleta," the girl answered, finally. A fresh wave of tears rolled from her eyes as she clamped her hand over her face. In a garbled voice she added, "Rina wasn't me friend, she was my sister."

Sister? This was Rina was so defensive when Xena had asked about her family in the hallway the previous evening. Xena looked at the red-faced young girl sobbing in front of her. If Rina hadn't been a day over sixteen then this child was lucky to have seen fourteen years. Xena suddenly felt very, very dirty about having stayed in this particular tavern. What kind of creep pimped out these innocent children? 

"Aleta, stay here with Gabrielle, I am going to have a little talk with your boss. Democles, right?"

Aleta just nodded her head and stared off in disbelief.

Xena walked around the bar and into the back room where she found the barkeep chopping onions for the afternoon fare. "Hey, no guests are allowed back here, private quarters," he barked.

"Stow it, you miserable bastard," Xena eyeballed him hard. She noticed that he had a fresh scratch on his left wrist and a busted lip.

"Hey, you can't talk to me like that!" He came at Xena pointing the knife toward her in warning.

"Oh yes I can. You are pimping those children out! That young one Aleta is barely old enough to have started her menses. . ."

"I don't force them girls to work here! It's a business arrangement. They can leave anytime they please." he interrupted. "Now, if you know what's good for you, you'll be moving along, girlie."

"Leave anytime they like, huh? Yeah, I see how that worked for Rina. Did you kill her because she was leaving you, because you'd be losing the money you made off of her young body?"

"What? Me? Dont be ridiculous! I didn't kill Rina! What good would it serve me? She was one of my top earners! I'll be out at least a hundred dinars a week now. It wouldn't be good business for me to kill her."

"You found out she was leaving and you killed her out of spite." Xena charged.

"Leaving? Where was she gonna go?" He laughed. "Back to her mother's. Doubtful with Ander laid up there. What'd she tell you? Was she mouthing about that good for nothing boyfriend of hers again? I already told her that he wasn't worth a crap. He was filling her head full of donkey shit. Hades, he probably was the one who killed her anyway. He's got a temper, everyone knows that. Or maybe it was that John that I sent her up to last night. That's the last I saw her anyway. I sent her up to pay a visit to that feller that was doting on you last night. When you sent him upstairs alone, I assumed that you left him with a hard-on, so I thought I'd try to turn that into a profit. I haven't seen her since. I assumed she was still with him, what with all the fucking they did last night. Took me forever to get to sleep. My room is right under his."

Xena blushed a little knowing that this creep had heard her and Ares in the throes of passion.

"Where does this boyfriend live?" Xena asked, he sounded like a good candidate for the murder.

"Live? He don't have a place. Like most of the ruffians in this town, he's a sailor. He comes in and out of town with the ships. Sleeps on the docks, mostly. If he's got coin, he rents here and trifles with her. She gave herself to him freely. Waste of resources, I say."

"You think he's in town, now?"

"Maybe, I'd check the docks."

"What's his name?"

"Cletus, everyone down by the docks'll know 'em. But if they ain't talking, which I wouldn't blame 'em given the circumstances, you'll find him by his scars."

"Scars?"

"Yep, two big ones, a deep gash over his left eyebrow and his right cheek has a trident branded on it."

"You also said something about her mother."

"You ain't gonna get no help there. She lives in a drugged out haze since the girls' father died. Since she took up with Ander, the girls came to work here. He kicked 'em out, said they was old enough to earn their own keep, so I took 'em in."

Xena shook her head. She realized what a sick twisted world the girls inhabited. In their eyes the barkeep-pimp must have looked like a fucking philanthropist, giving them a roof over their heads and an opportunity to make money. "You're still on my list." Xena warned and kicked the knife from the man's thick fingers. "And never pull a weapon on me, again. Or, you won't live to see the light of another day, understand?"

The guy swallowed hard, looked at the knife which had wedged in ttohe ceiling. He looked back at Xena and nodded, "loud and clear."

"Good," Xena raised an eyebrow and turned on her heels.

AXAXAXAXAXAXAXAX

Xena hurried her way to the docks. It was already mid-morning and she feared that if Cletus had been involved in the girl's death that he would have already took out on the first sailing vessel leaving port.

The sounds of the dock filled her ears long before she reached the end of the boulevard. As she neared the center of activity, she heard sounds of construction and looked to the abandoned building that Ares had showed her on their moonlit stroll. Well, he certainly didn't waste anytime. A sign posted outside read "Future site of Poseidon's Home for Old Seamen." He must have bought the building and hired the crew before he left for Persia. She wondered if he would be coming back today to check on the progress. She wondered if she'd see him? She hoped so. They needed to talk about last night. She needed to tell him that she had enjoyed herself but that they couldn't have a repeat performance. They needed to keep the sex confined to the game. She didn't want him thinking that she was going to commit herself to him, when she wasn't. He was just going to get hurt worse in the long run, if he believed that.

"Look out, ma'am," a fishermen called to Xena to move out of the way of a heavily loaded cart.

"Thanks," Xena called to the man as she sidestepped toward him. "Name's Xena. you got a minute?"

"For a pretty lady like you, I can do more than a minute," the mariner smiled revealing a mouthful of rotted teeth.

"Where can I find, Cletus?"

"Now, why don't ya tell me why all the pretty gals wanna play with him?"

"I'm sure he's a real charmer, you seen him around?"

"Yeah, he's shacked up at Chryssa's."

"Chryssa's?" Xena asked.

"Whorehouse," the man said matter-of-factly. Two blocks over, red awning over the door.

AXAXAXAXAXAX

Chryssa's was everything that Xena expected from a dockside brothel. The bordello was decorated in all reds and blacks, the women were well past their prime and either bordered on the morbidly obese or drug thin. Cletus had spent the evening with the top madam herself.

When he finally got his pants pulled up, Xena started with the questions. "Were you here all night?"

"I been here for three days."

"Three days?"

"Yeah, my last trip across the Aegean was quite profitable."

"And you chose to spend that money here?" Xena questioned the boy's sanity.

"Yeah," he took a defensive posture, "Chryssa's my gal, what the Hades is it to you anyway. Who are you and why are looking for me?

"I'm just wondering why you didn't spend the money on Rina?"

"Rina?"

"Yes, Rina."

"Democles' girl?" he asked "Why would I spend it on her?"

"Rumor has it she's your girlfriend."

"We are friendly. I'm friendly with a lot of women. You wanna be friendly?" He pulled Xena into him and thrust his growing erection against her.

Without missing a beat, Xena headbutted him into a coma.

Chryssa, who'd been watching with interest from the bed, jumped up screaming. "You've killed him!"

"He'll be fine. I'd work on my taste in clients if I were you."

"He's not a client, It's different with him."

"That's what they all say!" Xena spat.

Xena tried to leave Cletus and Chryssa behind but the whore's words kept ringing in her ears all the way back to Democles' tavern. "It's different with him."

Couldn't Chryssa see that she was just one of many whores he trifled with? Couldn't she see what a bastard he was? Why did women protect pricks like that? Was that what she was doing with Ares? Did she make excuses for him? Was she like Chryssa? Was she some pathetic old whore who let an incurably diseased manipulator continue to use her?

No, she told herself. Ares was different. It IS different with him, she promised herself, as pushed open the tavern door.


	23. Chapter 23

Sweet Surrender XXIII

Xena wasn't sure if it was Gabrielle or Democles who had finally calmed the girl down, but she was glad to see that Aleta was sipping quietly on a bowl of soup. She hoped it wouldn't upset the girl but Xena still had questions for which she needed to find answers. Xena pulled a chair up at the table where the trio was sitting.

"Any luck with that thug?" Democles asked.

"I found him but I don't think he was involved."

"Hmmm, I'd put money on him, he's trouble. You want a bowl of soup?" Democles offered. He hoped he could smooth things over with the warrior. She wasn't the type to trifle with.

"Sure," Xena answered, "and a cup of water." She waited until Democles was out of earshot and turned her attention to Aleta. "Aleta, I need to ask you a few more questions, okay?"

The girl nodded and slurped another spoonful of soup.

"Do you think Democles could've killed your sister?"

"Democles? No, no, I don't think so. He's been so good to us. Letting us work here."

Xena couldn't help but roll her eyes at the thought of the man's charity. Couldn't Aleta see that he wasn't letting them stay there simply out of the goodness of his heart. Sure he'd offered them refuge but he was making a commission off of their bodies.

"When's the last time you saw her alive?" Xena asked.

Aleta looked up from her soup. "Last night, right before she went to see that gentleman that you were in here with last night. I did up her corset. You don't think he killed her do you? He did look kind of dangerous, sinister even."

"It wasn't him, I was with him until daybreak."

"But he went up alone."

"I went to him after, she was there, I sent her packing."

Gabrielle's ears perked up. So this was why Xena felt that it was her personal responsibility to get to the bottom of the girl's murder. She somehow felt responsible.

"Shit, oh, shit," Aleta dropped her spoon into her bowl. A dollop of broth plopped onto the wooden table.

"What, what is it?" Xena asked.

"Mama, by the gods, somebody has to tell my mother."

Returning with Xena's bowl of soup, Democles shrugged, "If you can get her out of her stupor long enough." He shook his head and walked back to the kitchen.

"He's right," Aleta nodded. "She's probably so high, she won't understand but I have to try. She needs to know."

"Where is your mother?" Xena asked.

"Just down the street. I should go."

"Hold on, I'll go with you." Xena turned up the wooden bowl and chugged down her own soup. Before she stood to go, Gabrielle placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Can I talk to you a sec?" The bard asked.

"Sure," Xena turned to Aleta, "Wait for me outside, I'll be there in a bit."

When they were alone, Gabrielle decided to go with humor. "Hey, Atlas called, he wants his burden back."

"What are you talking about?" Xena cocked an eyebrow.

"Xena, you feel responsible. This is not your fault. You don't have to right the whole world, you know."

"I know, but I do have to right this one. This may be more my fault than you know."

"Oh, and how's that? Did you kill her?"

"No, but I made Ares give her some money. I didn't find it on her body. I am guessing she was killed for it."

"That's still not your fault." Gabrielle replied.

"Maybe not, but if I'd left well enough alone then she might still be alive."

"Xena don't do this. Let the authorities handle it. Don't make it personal."

"Gabrielle, take a look around. Do you see the authorities here?"

"No," Gabrielle placed a hand on her hip as she surveyed the tavern.

"No, because they don't give a rat's ass that some tavern whore was murdered. Now, if this'd been one of the council men's wives, they'd be turning this town upside down. Gabrielle, if I don't get to the bottom of this, no one ever will, and Rina deserves better than that."

The bard nodded, "Alright, let's see if the mother knows anything."

Xena smiled at her friend. "Thank you."

AXAXAXAXAXAXAXAX

Xena and Gabrielle followed Aleta down the main thoroughfare. Xena was hardly surprised when the girl turned down the street where she'd followed the drag marks early that day. Xena silently pointed out what was left of the tell tale marks to Gabrielle. The bard signaled that she understood. They were likely heading into a dangerous situation. Gabrielle flicked the leather snaps that secured her sais. She wanted to be able to get at them quickly if things turned sour at the mother's place.

When Aleta mounted the steps to a lopsided shack, Xena's eyes went to work scanning every inch of the premises. She noticed a scrap of cloth dangling from one of the support posts. Someone had torn their garment on it. She pulled the fabric free and examined it more closely. It was the same color of the skirt that Rina had worn but a lot of women wore grey skirts so it was hard to say. The sun glinting off of a metal piece caught her eye. Xena bent down and retrieved it. She turned it over in her hand. The tiny piece could either have served as an eyelet for a laced boot or perhaps a corset.

"Mama, Mama," Aleta called as she nudged open the door.

The stench rolled out of the door, across the porch, and into the street. The sour smell of stale booze mixed with body odor and urine invaded Xena's nostrils. For the love of Zeus, who lived like this?

"Oh, Mama," Aleta called and ran to the woman's side.

When Xena peeked in, she saw the reason for the girl's concern. Her mother was face down in her own vomit. Aleta quickly ran for the water pail that sat in the corner of the room. She grabbed the bucket and ran past Xena, headed toward the front door.

"Where are you going?" Xena asked.

"Bucket is full of piss, I have to get some water to clean her up." 

"I'll get it, you stay with her, try to rouse her."

"Okay," Aleta handed Xena the wooden pail and returned to her mother's side.

Xena jogged down to the well in the central plaza. She hadn't been standing there long when she felt a familiar tingle and heard a gentle whoosh in the air.

"Fetching a pail of water? How very domestic of you."

"Stow it, I don't have time for your crap right now."

"Did I do something to upset you?" Ares was confused. He thought the previous evening had been a move in the right direction. She'd let him make love to her outside of the game. Granted, he would have preferred the setting to have been a little more romantic than an rough and tumble tavern but still he thought they were doing okay. Now, he wasn't too sure.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to bite your head off, Look, you remember the girl from last night?"

"You? You are the only girl I was with last night, baby."

"No, Ares, the girl I found you with."

"Oh, the whore. Yeah what about her?"

"She was murdered last night or early this morning."

"Oh," Ares moved in toward Xena and tried to put his arms around her.

"What are you doing?" Xena pulled away.

"Trying to hold you, maybe get a little kiss," he answered as if it was obvious.

"Have you heard nothing I just told you?" It irked her that he had no compassion for the human race. It reminded her that all of his efforts to help mortals had only been to impress her.

"Yeah, the whore was murdered."

Xena finally had the pail of water up from the well. She grabbed it up and started off down the street with it. Ares turned awkwardly and followed her.

"Did I miss something?" Ares asked.

"She was killed probably for that money you gave her."

"What? Oh, so now you think it is my fault?"

"No, not your fault. You didn't even know what you were doing. My fault, maybe."

"I see, another dead soul that you're going to claim."

"Shut up." Xena winced.

"Well, Xena this one isn't on you. And frankly, I'm not sure why your letting it eat at you. She was a tavern whore for crying out loud."

"She was just a kid, Ares. An innocent kid."

"Are we going to go down this road, AGAIN? There are no innocents, Xena. All of you mortals are corrupt. ALL of you, even your little bardess, but you've learned that the hard way, haven't you?"

Xena spun around to face him. The last thing she needed right now was him throwing up Gabrielle's past betrayals to her. "Get lost."

"What?" He asked.

"You heard me. Get lost. I don't have time to verbally spar with you."

"I was looking for something a little more physical anyway." He quipped.

"Ugh, Ares, I am not kidding with you. I don't have time for this. Go away."

"I think you are trying to avoid talking about last night, about us."

"Us, you wanna talk about us?" Xena put the pail down and approached him menacingly.

"Yeah, I do."

"There is no us. We fuck once a week, that's what we do. We are not a couple, We are not even friends. We fuck."

"Yeah, well last night you said. . ."

"Don't! It was the wine."

"You know what! Fuck it. I can't win with you. One minute you're making love to me, the next you're treating me like I am a fucking pariah. What is it with you, Xena? I've tried to be patient but you've got my head spinning here."

"You're right, fuck it. Last night shouldn't have happened anyway!"

"Fine, if that's the way you want it?" 

"No, that's not the way I want it. You know how I want it."

"Oh, yeah, I know how you want it. So that's it then. If I want you it's back to that and only that."

"Afraid so," Xena smirked.

"Well, what about your little friend. She gonna keep you chained up again or she gonna let you come out and play this week?" Ares chuffed. "We both really know whose slave you are."

Xena decked him before he even saw it coming. She would have drawn her sword and run him through if it would have done any damn good but that was the thing about cockroaches, you just couldn't kill them.

Ares dematerialized, fuming.

Xena had wasted enough time with him! She sprinted the rest of the way back to the shack.


	24. Chapter 24

Sweet Surrender XXIV

Ares was fuming as he materialized on a rise overlooking his army in Antioch. When had he sold out, he wondered as he watched the Roman soldiers carrying the banner of Mars. The Seleucid Persians they were warring against were an amalgam of Greek and Persian blood. His alliance with the arrogant Romans made him feel like he was betraying Alexander's legacy. Still, without Alexander at the head, the empire had fallen into complete disarray. The Romans really couldn't be blamed for picking at the pieces. Oh, but what he wouldn't give to put Xena at the head of the Seleucids and watch her lay waste to the Romans from Syria to Britannia.

By the gods that woman was impossible. From 'I love you' one minute to 'get lost' the next. He didn't know what on Earth he'd done to cause the latest fallout. He rubbed his fingers across his bearded chin as he replayed the morning in his head. They'd shared a couple of sweet kisses when they woke up and she seemed fine when he left her. What had changed in the space of a morning? The only thing he could think of was the murdered prostitute. Why was Xena all bent out of shape over the girl's death? And why would her death have caused sour feelings toward him? He hadn't murdered the whore, for Zeus' sake. What was it with Xena? Why did she feel responsible for everything? Couldn't she see that some people were just born into bad lots? The girl got dealt a tough hand, that was sometimes the breaks of being a mortal.

Ares wondered if Xena was projecting herself onto the girl somehow. Xena, after all, came from a fairly humble background, herself a tavern keeper's daughter, her father a drunken warrior. But Xena was different than that girl. She took her circumstances and bent the world to her will. Xena had refused to be someone's victim! At barely eighteen, she'd stood up to Cortese. By the time she was twenty-five, she'd earned a sworn enemy in Julius Caesar and raged across Asia and back. Even in her defeat at the Battle of Corinth her eyes had burned with hot defiance when he'd come to mock her loss. It had been their first encounter. He'd watched her before that fateful day. She'd been impressive for a warlord but she lacked focus. She wanted to rule the world but first she needed to rule herself. It was the way that she handled her failure at Corinth that had earned his respect. There had been no love in his heart for her that day. There had been no indicators that she would eventually change him nearly beyond recognition, but she had. That change, he knew, started the day she left him. He hadn't known loss before that. Oh sure, he'd seen his share of defeats on the battlefield but it wasn't the same. Her betrayal and with Hercules, no less, revealed an emptiness he hadn't known he could feel. He could feel that emptiness now in the cold center of his soul. He was losing her. But he was playing by her rules! Maybe that was the problem, he chided himself. Hospices and old folks' homes. What next, libraries and theaters? He laughed at the thought. He laughed because the thought of the God of War supporting the Arts was ridiculous but he laughed mostly because the thought had ever entered his mind at all. What was this woman doing to him? He needed to kill something, and now! An idea struck his devious mind. A wicked grin spread across his delicious mouth as he transported himself into enemy territory. An alliance with the Seleucids was in order. It was time to teach the Romans a lesson.

AXAXAXAXAXAXAX

When Xena made it back to the run-down shack, Gabrielle and Aleta were sitting on the front stoop with the girls' mother, who was barely breaking the realm of consciousness.

"What took so long?" Gabrielle asked.

"I ran into a little problem but it's taken care of." Xena answered dismissively and gave Aleta the pail of water.

"A leather clad little problem?" Gabrielle queried.

"You're as bad as him, drop it. We've got more pressing concerns."

Aleta had taken a strip of cloth, doused it, and was cleaning her mother up.

"Hey, I am Xena."

"You a dominatrix or something?" The woman asked through squinted eyes that hadn't seen the sun in days.

"Mama," Aleta chastised. "I'm sorry," the girl turned to Xena.

"It's alright, it's an honest mistake." Xena sat on the porch next to the woman.

The mother looked Xena up and down, then surveyed Gabrielle before turning her eyes back to her daughter. "I bet you've grown a foot since I seen you, girl. Democles is taking good care of you girls. I saw Rina last night. She was looking good too. Didn't I tell you that he could give ya'll a better life than I ever could."

"Oh, Mama," Aleta didn't know how she was going to break the news of Rina's death to her already fragile mother.

Xena shook her head at Aleta, stopping her from revealing the truth. "You said you saw Rina last night?"

"Yeah, she came by, it was late. But she's a good daughter. You both are. She brought us some money. Real gold too."

"Mama, Ander was here with you? Last night? Where is he now?" Aleta asked.

The girl was smart, Xena had to give her that. She asked the question that had been sitting on the tip of Xena's tongue. But she did it in a way that didn't sound threatening at all.

The woman looked around, up and down the street, as if she was trying to get her bearings. Finally, she craned her neck around to look at the open front door. "He's probably in bed still, it's kinda early child."

"I'll check on him." Aleta started to move. Xena put her hand up to stop her.

"You stay with your mother, I'll go take a look."

"Just be real quiet. He gets very angry if he gets woke up before he's ready."

"Quiet as a mouse," Xena promised and headed inside. Gabrielle followed her.

As they entered into the darkened rooms, Gabrielle whispered, "You think he might've killed the girl?"

"Maybe, I'm still not sure about Democles, did you see those scratches on him?"

Gabrielle nodded. "I wondered about that myself."

When they reached the bedroom, Xena nudged the door open with her boot, keeping her hand on the hilt of her sword. It was even darker in the bedroom. The only light in the room was what filtered down the hallway.

"Can you run and grab me a candle from the front room?"

Xena didn't hear any signs of life. No snoring or even breathing for that matter. The bed looked empty but without much light she couldn't say for certain.

When Gabrielle returned with the candle, Xena's suspicions were confirmed. Ander was no where to be found. And it looked like he'd vacated the premises pretty quickly. The drawers had all been rifled through. Clothes and bedding were strewn throughout the room.

Xena jogged back out to the front porch.

"Ma'am, Ander is gone, any idea when he left?"

"Mona, the name's Mona and I thought for sure he was still in there sleeping."

"Mona, when's the last time you saw him?"

"Last night, after he came back. He walked Rina back to Democles'. He's probably just gone to the market. We ain't had fresh meat in months. I told him we oughta buy a big old steak with that coin."

"What do you remember about last night?" Xena sat back down and looked into Mona's soft brown eyes.

"What's with all the questions? Ander ain't in any kinda trouble is he?"

Xena knew she couldn't tell Mona about Rina. This was the kind of woman that was going to protect her man, even if that man had killed her own child.

"No, we just need to find him to make sure he's safe. That's all."

"Somebody looking for him? If you're one of Maren's toughs, you tell her we'll pay soon enough. We got money now, thanks to Rina."

"Did Rina tell you where she got the money?"

"Yeah, I think she said something about King Midas. He was a john at the tavern. Real good looking I remember her saying. Gorgeous as a god, she said. You know, I hate that, don't you. It ain't right that the gods bless someone like that with wealth and good looks."

"Fate can be a real bitch," Xena agreed to keep the woman's lips moving.

"Anyway, she said he gave her whole bag of coins. She came right over and give one to me and Ander, sweet girl. She said that she was gonna buy you and her a place of your own," Mona rubbed her hand along Aleta's back.

Aleta's eyes teared up and her breath caught in her throat but she managed to keep things together.

"Ander told me he was gonna walk her home 'cause it wasn't safe for a whore to be carrying that much money on her and walk down the streets."

It crawled all over Xena's skin that Mona had just called her own daughter a whore like it was the most natural thing on Earth.

"Do you remember him coming back?'

"Yeah, he was gone a bit. He'd gone by Maren's and got me some powder. Is that why you're looking for him. Tell Maren we got the money, we'll pay for the powder."

"After he brought back your, uh, powder, what happened?"

"Oh, honey after that, I got no idea. I remember being glad that he'd gotten laid at Democles' or Maren's cause I didn't feel like fucking. When I get on the powder, I just wanna chill, ya know?"

"Did he tell you he got laid?" Xena asked.

"No, honey, he didn't have to. He was all flushed and sweaty. Plus, his fly was open and he had come all over his drawers. He must've got hold of a feisty little whore though cause she tore him all up. Scratched his face up good and his arms. Looked like he'd fallen in a briar patch. That's why I didn't think we should wake him. I figured he'd be all sore and pissy. Guess the money put a spring in his step this morning. He should be back pretty soon."

"Oh, Mama, he ain't coming back!" It hadn't taken Aleta long to put it together. Ander wasn't going to be satisfied with one little gold piece. When Rina showed up talking about that bag of coin, he wanted it all. He had offered to give her a walk home like a dutiful step-father but before he even got her off the porch, he'd had his way with her, robbed her and raped her. He must have killed her right here where they were sitting. But why hadn't Mona heard the commotion.

"You didn't hear anything out of the ordinary after they left?" Xena asked, confused.

"Let's see. When they left. I went, now where did I, oh yes, I went into the bedroom. I had a bottle in there that Ander didn't know about. He gets mad sometimes when I don't share drink with him. I thought I could get a couple of draws in before he got back."

"I see, so you didn't hear anything, any sounds of struggle?"

"Well, yeah, I heard some gal scream a couple of times but I just figured it was some harlot that stayed out on the streets too late. I remember being glad that Ander was with Rina."

Gabrielle couldn't stand anymore. She excused herself and took off down the street.

Aleta looked at Xena. "Can you give me a few minutes alone with Mama?"

"Sure," Xena offered an apologetic smile. She certainly didn't envy the girl. "Goodbye, Mona," Xena walked down the road and joined Gabrielle.

"Ander, huh?" Gabrielle asked.

"Yeah, and finding him is going to be next to impossible. I am sure he was on the first ship out this morning. Or he could have left by highway overnight."

"But you're gonna ask around aren't you?"

"The girl deserves justice, Gabrielle."

"I agree, but you know the odds."

"I do," Xena nodded.

Their attention was drawn back to the shack as Mona struck Aleta, the sound echoed down the avenue.

"Goodbye, Mama," Aleta called as she walked to Xena and Gabrielle, tears stinging her eyes, palm print marring her face.

AXAXAXAXAXAXAX

Democles helped the girls ask around after Ander's whereabouts. They'd gotten a couple of different accounts and after piecing them all together, the only thing that Xena was certain off was that Ander had skipped town and had done so by ship. A few people had seen him down by the docks in the wee hours of the morning. She had gotten the names of four different ships from six different people. There was no way that she would be able to trace him across the Aegean. The bastard had gotten away with rape and murder. Xena sat at Democles's bar stewing over a cup of hot cider. She knew that Ares could find him. And she knew that she only had to ask, but her pride wouldn't let her do that.

Ares. Her thoughts turned to the god. What was she going to do about him? Things had gone too far last night. Her need for him was growing. The sexual longing was ever present but something else kept rearing its nasty little head. Why did she have romantic feelings for him? He was the God of War for crying out loud? He could never love the same way a mortal could. But he did, and that's what didn't make sense to her. She could feel his love wash over her, every time they were near. There was no doubt in her mind that he loved her, genuinely loved her, even unconditionally. He'd finally quit making demands that she join him, return to the fold. He'd be perfectly content to have her back in his life as his woman without her sword at his service. Deep down, she knew he wasn't the problem. She was. He made her long for more. He reminded her of conquest and unfulfilled promises. Plus, she knew deep down that she couldn't trust him. He couldn't be trusted. He was a lying, conniving, manipulative bastard. But she did trust him. Trusted him with her body. Her life? Certainly. Her soul? He hadn't given her much choice there. Her heart? No, not that, ever.

Gabrielle pulled up a chair beside her. "What are you drinking?"

"Cider, want some?"

"You forgot these, didn't you?" Gabrielle held up the sachet containing the morning after herbs. She'd been so consumed with finding Rina's killer that she'd forgotten all about the contraceptive tea. Was it too late? Surely not.

Xena dumped half the bag of herbs into her cider, swirled it around and chugged it down.

"Not taking any chances are you?" Gabrielle chuckled.

"Can you imagine? If he's a stalker now?"

"Stalker? Hmmm, I never really thought about him that way?"

"Haven't you?"

"No, please, he's a god, Xena. He could do some serious stalking. If you think about it a lot of our encounters with him were because you got in his way, Agathon, the Amazons."

"Oh yeah, what about the Furies? He tried to drive me insane! Or when he impersonated my father? Slept with my daughter?"

"In his defense, he didn't know about Eve."

"Oh, this is rich, you defending him! Save it, okay."

"All, I am saying is, is that he had plenty of stalkery opportunities that he didn't cash in on, so to speak."

"Whatever, I don't want to talk about him."

"Fine. I am going to stay with Aleta tonight, if it's okay with you? I don't think she should be alone."

"No, it's a good idea. But, remember we are leaving the first thing in the morning."

"Crack of dawn." Gabrielle saluted.

"See you in the morning." Xena cocked her eyebrow and shook her head at her friend. "Go on."

Xena watched Gabrielle ascend the stairs. She swirled her cup around noticing one swig remaining in the cup, she swallowed it down. There was only one cure for getting Ares out of her head. She'd noticed the BDSM symbol on a door facing down by the docks this afternoon when she was looking for Chryssa's brothel. Maybe it was time she found a new master.


	25. Chapter 25

Sweet Surrender XXV

When she reached Aleta's room, Gabrielle realized that she had forgotten to grab a cup of cider. She decided that she would get one for the girl too, it might help her sleep to have something warm on her belly. Gabrielle turned and walked back down the stairs. As her boot hit the last step, she saw Xena slinking out of the tavern. Now where was she going? To meet Ares? Probably! Gabrielle couldn't leave well enough alone. She'd seen the emotional roller coaster that Xena was on and she was going to put a stop to it. Why was the warrior putting herself through this?

"Can I borrow a cloak?" Gabrielle leaned over the bar and asked Democles who was working on something under the bar.

"Sure, there's that one there on the peg, it's a little tattered. I can grab you a heavier one from the back."

"No, no, this one will do fine. Thanks." The bard grabbed the cloak, cinched the neck and pulled the cowl down over her short-cropped hair.

Darkness had fallen over the town already, but Xena's tall stature gave her away quickly. The warrior walked with purpose, taking long strides. Gabrielle knew that walk. It was the one Xena used when she had a singular goal in mind. Gabrielle had to stretch her shorter legs to keep from losing sight of her long-legged friend.

They were headed to the worst part of town! What was she doing? At this hour? Gabrielle suddenly wished that she'd thought to grab her sais. She silently cursed Xena. They'd made two left turns and now Xena was veering to the right. For a second, Gabrielle thought that Xena had made her. The warrior stopped dead in the center of the street and looked both ways before heading to a door with a design that Gabrielle had seen before. Where had she seen that symbol? In Athens! Of course! This was one of those places! But why was Xena here? Had Ares asked her to come her? Why? They'd spent the previous night making like monkeys in the tavern. Why would he want to meet here in a disgusting den of licentiousness? Well, it was Ares, she supposed that should have been answer enough. But hadn't he created a place for them to play their little games? None of this made any sense.

Every warning in her head was telling her to high tail it back to Democles'. Xena was a big girl, she knew what she was doing. She would only be pissed if Gabrielle picked a fight with Ares in a sex club. But this was her best friend, her companion, her partner. She couldn't turn away. Gabrielle pushed the door open. She was surprised by how well lit the place was. Sconces lined the entryway. A sultry, raven-haired vixen served as the door greeter.

"Are you here for training?"

"Training?" Gabrielle asked.

The woman rolled her eyes. "Do you know where you are, Dear?"

"Yes, a sex club."

"It's not just a sex club, Love. We have a particular bent here. But how I would love to train you for a day or two."

"Train me?"

"Oh yes."

"Well, I'm not here for training."

"Looking for a master then?" The woman was trying to be helpful. If she could figure out the girl's kink then she could send her in the right direction.

"No, I am not a submissive."

"Really, interesting," the woman's eyebrow arched up.

"So you are a domme."

"No, oh no," Gabrielle shook her head.

"A switch then?" The woman asked.

"Yes, a switch that's fine." Gabrielle needed to get past this woman and she knew she was going to have to give her an answer or be stuck there another hour.

"Very well, you'll find your fun in Aphrodite's Lair, it's to your left when you enter. That'll be three dinars."

"Three dinars. For real?"

"Do I look like I am kidding? Of course, there are other ways a sweet thing like you could pay."

"No, no, here you go, three dinars." Gabrielle slapped the coins into the woman's palm. The vixen scraped her blood red fingernails across the top of the bard's hand.

"Have fun," she whispered and smiled a cheshire grin.

Gabrielle didn't know where to begin to look for Xena. She turned toward Aphrodite's Lair as the hostess had instructed. She hadn't found her friend there. Of course not, she chastised herself. Xena was a sub. She needed to find where subs went for training or punishment or debasement or whatever the heck was that Xena needed.

Gabrielle looked up and down the hallway. She caught sight of a statuesque woman pulling a golden boy with the hardest body she'd ever seen on what looked like a solid gold chain. Maybe she was taking the boy for training. She decided that she would follow them. She fell in step behind them. She caught glimpses of their conversation.

"You've pleased me with your gifted tongue. You've sat quietly while your Mistress talked business, now I am going to reward you for your good behavior. I am going to let you suck me off with that talented mouth muscle of yours. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mistress, Thank you, Mistress."

Gabrielle had to stifle a giggle. Was this what all the role-play was about? How could Xena be into this?

The sight of Xena sitting demurely on the floor, as she rounded the corner, left Gabrielle dumbstruck. She'd let her dark hair down completely and had pulled it over one shoulder. Her gracefully long back was to the bard but Gabrielle could see her toned arms at her sides with her skilled and strong hands resting on her thighs. Her head was cast downward. She was waiting. Waiting for Ares. Gabrielle had never seen Xena so vulnerable. Xena was always so in charged, controlling a situation. It was erotic to see her just sitting there waiting to be commanded. It surprised her just how sexy she found Xena in that pose. It made her ache to play the game with her. She wondered what would happen if she walked over and ordered Xena to service her. Would she do it? She didn't get the chance to find out. A tattooed man wearing an eye patch approached her. He was clearly a pirate or some sort of marauder. He was the kind of scum they fought on a daily basis and he was about to put his hands on Xena. Worse, she was going to let him. This twist to the scene turned her stomach. An open, vulnerable Xena was a beauty to behold but a Xena willing to let a thug like that touch her, kiss her, fuck her, maybe even come inside of her, Gabrielle couldn't take it, couldn't stand it. She couldn't watch any longer. Xena hadn't come here to be with Ares at all. She'd come her because she was broken. Broken in a way that Gabrielle had never understood. Wasn't sure she could ever truly understand. Did Ares understand? Could he really know what Xena needed more than she did? Gabrielle bolted down the hallway, past the black haired receptionist and out into the night air. She couldn't stop the bile as she retched into the street.

She had to stop this. She couldn't let Xena do this to herself. She did the only thing she could do. Gabrielle looked up into the starry night and called, "Ares!"

AXAXAXAXAXAXAXAX

When he'd finished in Persia, Ares transported himself to check on his troops in Gaul. War business was just what he needed to distract himself from thinking about the Warrior Princess. The Romans were ridiculously in charge here. They were in the process of erecting a statue to Claudius, the latest emperor, who was an improvement on Caligula as far as Ares was concerned. Ares was just beginning to seek out the general in charge when he heard a ripple in the aether. Many mortals called his name. Most of the time he just ignored it, but this voice couldn't be ignored. His subconscious magnified the voice because it was associated with the one he held the most dear.

Gabrielle? What could she want? Probably to yell at him for upsetting Xena. Gods she was annoying but that little voice wasn't going to quit buzzing in his ear until he humored her. So, he vanished from Gaul only to reappear on the street in front of a flush faced Gabrielle.

The first thing he noticed was the vomit on the road. What was wrong? He scanned the area quickly. The second thing that caught his eye was the red door with the BDSM symbol carved deep within it. Gabrielle didn't have to say a word. He knew what she had seen. Or at least he could guess at it. She'd seen Xena humbling herself before some man who was beneath her. Ares didn't even bother to use the front door. He simply searched for Xena's soul signature and flashed himself to her.

Ares watched as the swashbuckler pulled Xena's hand out of her lap and brought it up to his crotch. Xena closed her hands around the pirate's hard shaft. He pushed his hips forward into her grasp. Ares knew he was breaking the rules of the club but he didn't give a damn. She was his. He watched her back stiffen as she became aware of his presence. That's right, Xena. You are getting claimed!

"Get your dick off of that one, it's mine!" Ares warned the man.

"Fuck off, she's not collared."

"Xena, take your hand off of his cock, now." Ares ordered.

Xena's hand dropped back to her thigh. How did he find out? He wasn't supposed to be here. Today wasn't his day. That was yesterday. They weren't due to meet for another six days. What was he doing here? The questions ran rampant through her head but she didn't dare disobey.

"I thought I told you no more third party hijinks."

"You weren't here, it's not exactly a threesome."

"Do you need me to shut that smart mouth of yours?"

"No, Sir." she answered, but she hoped with every fiber of her being that he would make her pleasure him.

"Good, now as I was saying, this one is spoken for." Ares turned to the pirate.

"And as I said, she ain't collared. If you ain't man enough to keep her satisfied. . ." the pirate never finished the sentence. With one blast of electric energy, Ares turned him into a burning heap of ash.

"Come." Ares commanded.

Xena stood, stepped over the smoldering pile of ash and walked to Ares.

"Why didn't you call me?"

"It's not our day," she reminded.

"Xena, I am at your disposal 24/7."

"We have to stop." Xena stated.

"No, and from now on, I will have you when I want you, understand? There will be no more one day a week business. You will stay ready for me at a moment's notice. Are we clear?"

Xena nodded her head silently, her insides were turning molten.

"We've played your game long enough. Now, we play mine. I've been so scared you would bolt on me, I've been too conservative in my treatment of you. Well, Xena if you're gonna make yourself a cum dump for any scum that walks into a sex club then that bastard is right. I've failed you as a master. Now, the real training begins."

"What, what are you talking about?"

"You are mine, body, blood, and soul. And you are going to learn what that means, once and for all."

"Where are you taking me?" She asked as he pulled her down the hallway.

When they reached the front exit, the door greeter looked at him quizzically. Where had he come from? She would have remembered a Dom like that! Ares didn't even spare her a second glance. He kicked the front door down. Gabrielle, on the other side, had to jump out of the way to avoid being crushed.

"Gabrielle, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, Xena."

Xena knew from the ashen look on her face that her friend had seen her in the club. Xena blushed. She hadn't wanted Gabrielle to see that side of her.

"Say your goodbyes." Ares ordered.

"What?" Gabrielle looked at him, confused.

"I promise you I won't hurt her but she is coming with me."

"Are you going to punish her?" Gabrielle asked.

"Yes," he didn't lie. "But not like you are thinking."

"I can't let you take her."

"You can't stop me, Blondie. Not this time."

Gabrielle looked at Xena and she could see the longing in Xena's eyes. She wanted this. She wanted him like this. Commanding, in charge, domineering. This was what did it for her. All these years, all these years she'd wanted nothing more than to surrender to him.

"When will you bring her back?"

"When she's ready."

"Ready for what?" Gabrielle asked.

"When I can trust that she won't end up in another place like this."

"Well, at least that we can agree on." Gabrielle reached for Xena. The warrior shied away. She was ashamed that Gabrielle had seen her in such a compromised position.

"Xena tell her goodbye," Ares ordered.

Xena relaxed and let Gabrielle hug her. Ares looked to the ground as the two women shared their goodbye hugs and kisses.

"Where will I find you?" Gabrielle turned to Ares.

"You won't. I will find you. I promise no harm will come to her."

"If you'll recall the marks you left on her, you'll understand why I can't believe those words."

"Again, it doesn't matter if I have your approval or not. I have hers. She has a safe word, Gabrielle. Until she uses it, she is completely mine." He turned to Xena. "Let's go my little scorpion."

"Oh, now I am the scorpion?" She asked.

"Well, you always manage to sting me." Ares wrapped his arms around her and they disappeared.


	26. Chapter 26

Sweet Surrender XXVI

Xena eyed Ares seductively as she stood in the bedroom of their secret getaway. "Well, now that you've got me here, what do you plan to do with me?"

"Oh that's cute. You think you are still pulling the strings."

Xena started to mouth a witty repartee but was silenced by Ares holding up a single finger.

"You know your safe word?"

Xena nodded in silence.

"Say it." He demanded.

"Swan," Xena whispered.

"Good, and you're a smart girl so I know you won't forget it."

"No, Sir, I won't forget it."

"You've toyed with me long enough. What were you thinking in the seaside shack, Xena? What kind of master could you have ever hoped to find there?"

Xena knew it was a rhetorical question. He was venting his anger. His neck was flushed red and his veins were bulging to the surface.

"Who else have you been with? Have you been doing this weekly? Running off to taverns and sex clubs? Have I not left you sated? Did you think that by letting a complete stranger dominate you that it would cheapen what we've been doing? Oh, that's it isn't it! You thought you could sully us, didn't you Xena. Turn what we've been working on into something dirty, something you could get in any dive in any town in Greece. Well, guess what Baby. Ain't none of them ever gonna be me. And, it's me that you want. Oh, you may hate yourself for it but it doesn't change the fact that I run through your veins, consume your soul, and own your dark heart."

"No," Xena protested.

"Are you wearing panties?"

"What?"

"Are you wearing panties under your dress?"

"Yes, of course."

"Tsk, tsk, Xena, you've broken the rules."

"I didn't know that we were coming here, you can't count that against me." She reached under her skirt.

"Stop," he growled. "Hands back to your sides."

Xena quickly complied. She watched as he paced a couple of times back and forth in front of her. The darkness burning in his eyes thrilled her as he finally turned and walked toward her.

"Turn around, bend over, and put your hands on the bed." he ordered.

Xena did as told. She knew a spanking was coming. Still, she didn't think it was deserved. She really hadn't known that they were meeting tonight. But she wasn't about to use her safe word to avoid a little spanking. She could take any physical pain that he could dish out. She felt a cool draft of air on her hot cheeks as he lifted the back of her skirt up.

"Gods, Xena, you have such a beautiful ass. Do you like it in the ass? I don't think I've ever claimed your ass, have I?"

Xena considered his question then answered, "No Sir, you've never fucked my ass."

"Something to consider. Has anyone ever fucked your ass?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Let me guess, your filthy barbarian."

"He was one of them, yes." She hated when he referred to Borais in those terms. He'd never even met him.

"Your pompous Roman?" He asked as he smoothed his palm along her right cheek.

"Yes, Sir." Xena felt him pull his hand back. She stilled herself waiting for the smack she knew was coming.

"Why are you tensing your ass, my Dear? Relax." He ordered.

She knew it was going to hurt more but she did as instructed.

When he brought his hand back down, he didn't strike her. Instead, he peeled her little panties down over her ass and down her legs. "Step out of them, Baby."

Xena lifted one foot and then the other. Ares reached down to the floor then she saw the panties fall onto the bed in front of her. She felt Ares move in behind her. His fully-clothed crotch pressing against her raw center. He pressed slowly against her, pushing her further up the bed. She moaned at the delicious sensation of his fullness rubbing against her center.

"You do love cock, don't you?"

"Yes, Sir," Xena panted.

Ares grabbed her hips and pulled her deeper into him, letting her feel the strength of his erection. Letting go of her hips he ran his hands up her back. As he reached her neck, he had to lean over her to grab hold of the hair at the base of her neck. He held her firmly and securely at the nape and forced her face toward her panties.

"Look at your panties, Xena. Do you see those little wet stains?"

"Yes, sir."

"Why was your cunt so wet? Was it wet for that pathetic pirate? Was it dripping just knowing what a miserable whore you are?"

"No!"

"No, what?" He released her hair and swatted her ass.

"No, Sir," Xena answered correctly after being reprimanded.

Ares took her hair in his hand and bent over her again.

"Well, Xena if you weren't wet for him then who were you wet for?"

"You, you Sir, only wet for you."

"You know, I don't believe you. I think you were nine kinds of turned on sitting in that club just knowing that you were being a nasty cheating little slut."

"Maybe I was a little wet, Sir."

"A little?" he bellowed, "you've stained those beyond use."

"I am sorry, Sir."

"Oh, you are going to be sorry, Xena. So, so, so, so sorry by the time I am finished with you. He pushed his bulge into her again. She tried to grind back against him.

Keeping her hair fisted tightly in his right hand, he picked the panties up with his left. He brought them up to her nose. "Smell your cunt, Xena. That's what you smell like when you are being a fucking whore."

Xena inhaled deeply.

"Do you like that?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Good, because you are going to lick them clean." He forced the panties into her mouth, gagging her with them.

Xena's sex was on fire. If he didn't fuck her soon, she was going to come unglued. She pushed back against him again, begging him to take her.

"Oh, I know what you want. But, Xena, you have betrayed me yet again. And, what kind of master would I be if I rewarded that kind of behavior? I'll tell you what kind! A fucking weak-hearted master. You deserve so much better. I am going to be the god, the man, the master that you need. And, oh, it is going to piss you off but if you ride it out with me, I promise it will be so worth it in the end."

Xena didn't like where this was going. He wasn't going to fuck her? Of course he was going to fuck her. His cock was raging hard. He wouldn't be able to hold out, would he?

"Now, Dear, do you like how you taste?"

"Yes, yes, Sir," she babbled as he pulled the panties from her mouth.

Ares let go of her hair and stood up. He held the panties up and inspected them. Xena craned her neck around to look at him but didn't dare move from the position that he'd put her in.

"Ooops, missed a spot," he smiled as he finished cleaning the crotch of her panties with his skilled tongue. Xena was going to die if he didn't put that mouth on her soon. After he finished licking them clean, he tossed them carelessly into the fireplace. "Now the room will be filled with the scent of you, Xena. The naughty scent of you. You won't be needing panties, do you understand?"

"Yes, sir. No panties."

"That's a good girl. Now, let's get rid of the rest of it." Ares grabbed a large throw pillow from the sofa and tossed it on the floor at the foot of his throne. "That will be your spot, Xena. I have to pick up a few things but when I come back, I want you nude, and seated on that pillow in the same position I found you in at the club. Any questions?"

"No, no questions." 

"Good, I will be back in a bit and you will soon know just how badly you have displeased me, Xena."

He leaned over and kissed her on the ear and whispered, "Your trust humbles me, Xena. You've always trusted me, whether you believe that or not. Even at my most devious, when I was playing the part of Atrius, you called my bluff because you trusted that I wouldn't kill you. And when you jumped into that fiery pit, you knew I'd never let you plummet to your death. You trust me, Xena, with your body and your life. Now, I am going to teach you to trust me with your heart. Be ready for me!"

When he finally vanished, Xena hurried to undress, fighting frustrated tears that balanced on the edge of love and hate.


	27. Chapter 27

Sweet Surrender XXVII

As Xena sat on the plush cushion awaiting Ares' return, her mind ran wild with the possibilities. Her thoughts ran the gamut from pain to pleasure from deliciousness to debasement. What did he have in store for her? She could still taste herself, her flavor lingered on her tongue and on her lips when she licked them. The smell of her sex filled the air. She was growing ever wetter waiting for him to return. She watched the flames dance in the fireplace for a bit, mesmerized by their erotic movement. She looked around the playroom. She had to give him credit. He had really done everything in his power to make her little fantasy come true. He'd been extremely good to her, done what she'd asked and without reservation. Her mind drifted back to the first night they'd come to this place. She remembered the feeling of his body enveloping hers as they flew through the night air. That flight over the Aegean had been one of the most exhilarating moments of her life. All of a sudden, she found herself desperately wanting to visit the courtyard with her statue. She closed her eyes and tried to envision it. The pull of the golden apple tugged at her soul.

The sound of shuffling feet brought her out of her daydream. Xena kept her head down like a good submissive until she saw tiny feet. When she looked up and saw the young servant girl she realized that's why she hadn't felt Ares' presence when she heard the footfall. The girl was arranging food trays on the sideboard. She didn't speak a word to Xena, she just went about her business as if it wasn't strange at all that a naked woman was sitting in the room with her. But it felt strange to Xena. Not because she was nude. Xena was not the type to be ashamed of her own nakedness. It just felt weird to have someone else here, in this place. Before tonight, they'd always had the place to themselves. The girl being here almost felt like an intrusion. What did he need a servant for? If he wanted to be served she could do that herself! She was here as his submissive after all! Xena found herself resenting the girl.

The girl filled a goblet full of what looked like water and brought it over to Xena. She went down on her knees and placed the cup just beside Xena's cushion. "The master says you are to drink."

Xena slowly picked up the goblet, never removing her eyes from the girl. Xena guessed her to be about sixteen. She had long dark hair that fell in fat curls over her delicate shoulders. Her olive skin was smooth, her black eyes shined. She was pretty but Xena wouldn't have described her as beautiful. Xena wondered if she was a slave girl that he kept from one of his battles or if she had been given to him as an offering by some warrior.

"And, where is the master?" Xena asked the girl.

It was obvious from the look on the girl's face that she'd never concerned herself with the master's whereabouts.

"What do you mean?" The girl took the empty chalice from Xena.

"Ares, where is he?"

"I don't know. He'll be back, though."

He was back. Xena could feel him hovering in the aether. "Now see, Xena. That's the difference in you and my other slave girls. You're just too inquisitive. Take Ilyra here, for instance. She doesn't ask after me. She knows that a good slave would never ask after the master. The master does what the master wants, when the master wants," Ares taunted as he materialized.

Other slave girls? Of course he had other slave girls! She knew this. She knew who he was. Why did the thought sicken her so much now that she was sitting on the floor face to face with one of them?

Ares sat on the throne next to Xena. He stroked his hand through her silken locks. Xena chanced a look at him. He had changed out of his leathers and was wearing nothing but black knit pants. They were cinched low on his hips with a simple drawstring.

"Uh-uh-uh, Xena, head down."

Xena dropped her head and cast her gaze downward. All she could see was Ilyra's hands resting on her knees.

"Now, we have the matter of your bad behavior to deal with, don't we?"

"Yes, my lord," Xena reluctantly muttered.

"But first, I need to reward Ilyra for her good behavior. If you see the lovely reward that awaits a good servant then maybe you can be trusted not to stray again."

"Yes, Sir," Xena answered.

"Xena, turn and face me but do not move from the cushion. You are stay like you are, right now. Hands on your thighs but you can keep your head up. I want you to see how wonderfully I treat good slaves."

Xena raised up on her knees to turn and face him and then settled back down on her haunches. Ilyra stayed perfectly still awaiting Ares' orders.

When he was satisfied that he had Xena's complete attention. He pulled at the drawstring of his pants, loosening them. Xena subconsciously licked her lips. Ares reached into his pants and pulled out his soft member. The hungry look in Xena's eyes started working magic on him and his cock began to flare to life. He ran his hands along it a couple of times and then tugged at it a time a two. Without much effort, his godhood was standing hard and proud.

"Come here, Ilyra," he ordered. The girl scrambled over to Ares and sat between his open knees. "Your obedience has pleased me. You've earned the right to pleasure me. Take me into your hands and your mouth." Ares rested his forearms on the arms of his throne and laid his head back.

The girl closed her small hand over his cock. It barely covered his girth.

"Swan, Swan, Swan," Xena called as she jumped up and pulled the girl off Ares before she could bring him into her mouth.

Xena's strength had surprised and frightened the girl, She screamed.

Ares jumped up, pulled his pants back on, and hastily re-tied the drawstring. "Xena take your hands off her. You are terrifying her."

Before Ares could get to her, Xena had the girl pinned against the sideboard.

"Xena!" Ares yelled.

The tears in Xena's eyes when she turned to face him thrilled him. He'd done it, delivered the proper punishment. He'd finally hurt her where it mattered, her heart.

Xena abruptly let go of the girl.

"Ilyra, you're dismissed," Ares called and with the snap of his fingers she disappeared. "I sent her back to my temple in Ephesus. It's just you and me here now, baby. The way it is supposed to be."

Xena turned away from him and stared at nothing and everything on the sideboard at once. He'd done it! Made her use her safe word! Physical pain she could take but, that. She wasn't about to watch that! He was hers! And he was going to find out just what that meant!

Xena turned and stalked toward him. "You are mine! Mine! Mine! Do you understand, Ares?"

Ares grinned, he knew he was in for it now!

"You sit your sweet ass on that throne. I am going to show you to whom you belong, God of War!"

Ares sat back on the throne as instructed. Xena roughly grabbed the cushion and tossed it at his feet. Falling to her knees she looked up into his eyes ravenously. She was going to devour him.

Xena took the drawstring with her teeth and agonizingly slowly she undid the knot. She could feel his erection rubbing against her chin as she worked to undo his pants.

When she finished untying the string she pulled at the waistband of the trousers. Ares lifted his hips, helping her unsheath his body. His cock popped proudly free. Before he even got sat back down, Xena had him in the back of her throat. He knew he wasn't going to last long.

As she suckled at his cock, she cupped his balls into her right hand and rolled them. With her left hand she drew invisible circles on his lower abdomen and toyed with the line of hair that ran up to his navel.

Ares looked into her eyes that had grown so dark with desire that he could barely make out the rim of her blue irises. Taking her hand from his belly, she reached down to her sex and fingered herself, lubricating her hand with her hot,heady juices. She brought her pussy-drenched hand up to his mouth. Ares took her fingers completely in his mouth, wrapping his thick lips around her knuckles. The taste of her, the feel of her, the smell of her was too much. With a long, deep, grunt, he emptied himself in her mouth.

Xena lapped up every ounce and licked him clean as he shuddered, over sensitized form the orgasm. When she was satisfied with her work, she resumed the submissive position on the cushion, head down. "Have I pleased you, Sir?"

"Beyond belief, now get your fine ass in that bed."

Xena hurried to the bed and laid flat on her back. When he crawled onto the bed and between her legs, Xena threw her head back and closed her eyes. She wasn't going to fight him anymore. She wanted this. Wanted him! As she felt his thick lips kissing her swollen sex, she knew she never wanted that mouth on another woman, ever! Xena relaxed into his ministrations and within minutes waves of pleasure washed through her core as waves of tears washed down her face.

Ares pulled her into his embrace. He held her as she cried. He knew they were tears of release, tears of sweet surrender. Finally, she was his.

-Fin-

Author's Note: This is the end of Part One of this trilogy. I hope to have the first chapter to Part Two up on Monday. Thank you for all the encouraging reviews. I hope you will all follow me into the next part of this tale.


End file.
